Saved
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: "I am a farmer's daughter and a merchant's wife." her life was no fairytale, as the only child of a farmer and a girl no less, her life was already doomed and only a wealthy merchant can save her, but will she accept his help to save her from her life?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

**Well... I'm baaaack! haha, well yeah, my new story is up and ready to get going. I had a bit of a writer's block on one of the chapters which totally stalled the entire process, but now the chapter is done and the thoughts are going strong and things are looking up haha! **

**also life is crazy but look in my profile for explanations of why! and then also i'm writing another story on fictionpress, but that ones easy to write haha but it won't interfere with this story. **

**so here is the scoop:**

**Title: Saved  
**

Summary: _I am farmer's daughter and a merchant's wife. My life has not always been this full of luxury and only until a few years ago my life was nothing to be proud of. _her life was no fairytale, as the only child of a farmer and a girl no less, her life was already doomed to be bad. but it only gets worse with slave traders and masters that are brutal in every way and only a wealthy merchant could save her from her life. AU

Rating: M: this is a true rating, not for the first few chapters, but there will be M content within this story, based on its nature and storyline.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but this plot is all mine! can't remember how i thought of it, but that doesn't matter, its mine :)**

**Enjoy: basically a prologue of sorts but still the first chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Haruno Sakura, or rather as of two years Uchiha Sakura. I have never lived the expensive lifestyle until I met my husband only three years ago. I am still , after two years getting accustomed the privileges that this life has to offer and as of yet I am still not used to the fine silk and the duties of being a wife to a wealthy merchant._

_The view I look over is wondrous, I see the wharf and the ships that my husband own that are being prepared to sail to the different ports to sell the merchandise and wares that are settled on them. I have never really known such luxury as what I am experiencing now and a part of me, wishes to be back in my old home with my parents doing what I would have done for the rest of my life. _

_I have never been a fortunate person in terms of wealth, but in love, it was overabundant. I am the only child of my parents and I was born in a small remote farming town in the middle of this great country. My parents, though poor were great people, but many may ask, how I came to be in this lavish lifestyle. It is a story of hurt, pain, pleasure, adventure, and through it all love, for I am a farmer's daughter and a merchant's wife._

* * *

**22 Years Earlier**

**Takana Village**

**

* * *

**

The rain pounded and the wind howled around the small house. A man huddled close to the fire to keep his hands warm as he awaited the sound that he had been waiting for hear for months. Blowing warmth onto his hands he began to pace across the fire place's threshold. The door creaked open but only let out a woman getting more towels before she disappeared back into the room.

He ran a hand over his face and then through his light brown hair. His aqua colored eyes watched the door with great anticipation. Hearing a few short groans come from the room he hurried to the closed door and pressed himself onto it. He had built that door, he had built this house and finally him and his wife would have a child to live in the house that he built for them as well.

Another groan came from inside the room before the room fell into silence. He began to pace again, this time in front of the door. His mind was running wild, what would his child look like? Would it be a boy or girl? In his mind he silently prayed a boy, but a daughter would do as well, but a boy could help him with the fields. The door again creaked open and his eyes found the nurse helping the doctor. She held the door open and gestured he could go in now.

Ever so slowly he walked into the room to see what await him. The room was darker with only a few candles lit to give off light and there was a stench of sweat and bodily fluids. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the minimal light in the room, he saw his wife, propped up on pillows, red hair sticking to her fair skin and a white bundle in her arms.

Looking at him she held the little white bundle out to him. Cautiously he stepped forward to the bundle and getting nod of approval from the doctor and his wife, instructing him on how to hold the child, he took the small child into his arms looking down at the little life he now held. It was a girl, and no disappointment spread through him. This was his little girl, someone new that he could protect and watch over. It was his little girl.

Ten minutes later he found himself out of the bedroom and in the small kitchen talking to the doctor as he handed them both a small cup of tea. The doctor graciously took and took a long sip before setting the cup down but still holding onto it like a lifeline.

"Haruno-san, I wanted to talk to you about your wife." the other man looked at the doctor. "The delivery was quite difficult for her to handle, she may not show it but she is exhausted far beyond what any mother should be. I know this is hard to take in, but for her safety I would suggest that you and your wife try for no more children." the Haruno man looked lost. "She might not make it the next time she births." the doctor rose from his seat and rested his hand on the other man's back for a moment, trying in some way to placate the man for the news.

The man sat there in silence, looking down at the cup of tea he had before him. There would be no son and though a part of him was ecstatic for his little girl, but he had wanted a son and now there was no hope unless he wanted to endanger his wife again, and that he was just not willing to do, even for the sake of a boy that could help him in the fields, his little girl would have to do. As soon as the door shut letting him know the doctor had left the premise he bowed his head and silently wept for a son he would never get.

* * *

**17 Years Later**

**Takana Village**

**

* * *

**

The wind whistled through the long strands of the pink free willed hair. The sound of leather sandals made a clipping noise as they passed over the ground underneath the seemingly flying person. Skirts swished though though they were hitched up, and a regular beat of ragged breaths was let out of the open mouth as the woman ran towards her home of seventeen years.

Coming around the turn she could very well see her home and the prospect of what she had to tell her parents made her increase her speed to get to the front door and beyond. The clipping noise of her leather sandals ceased when she hit a patch of grass that dulled the noise to a thud before the sandals hit the bare wood of the steps and deck of the small abode.

Swinging the door open she entered the house excitedly calling for her parents. Rushing to her room she delivered her small parcel to her bed before removing her sandals and then going to find her parents to tell them the news of why she was so ecstatic. Finding her parents in the kitchen area, her mother at the small sink doing the meager amount of dishes with her father at the table looking over his breakfast plate.

"Mother, father," the girl cried, sitting down at her chair at the table.

"What it is darling?" her mother called over her shoulder from doing the dishes, while her father looked at her curiously.

"Tonight, there is the harvest festival in the village." she stared and her parents nodded. "well, Hano Yuhi, wants me to attend with him." she almost screamed out the last sentence, but instead it came out in a whoosh of breath.

"Hano Yuhi, the merchant's son." her father asked. "the one from Aomori Harbor?"

"Hai. He is visiting for the festival and wanted to escort me to the festival. Can I go papa?" The girl pleaded letting her hands rest against the table top, her back hunched in a pleading form.

"Wasn't he the boy from last year's festival as well?" he asked again, and she eagerly nodded, pink hair whistling again and emerald eyes afire.

"His father also wishes to speak to you as well. Something about the crops. Yuhi, says his father can get us a good price when we go to sell after the harvest." orbs darted to her mother to see her reaction, before she got the wave of the hand from her father letting her know that he needed to think about it. Her face fell but she removed herself from the chair to her room, while her mother replaced her spot at the table.

"I don't see why she couldn't go. This Yuhi boy seems likes he wishes to court our daughter." the woman offered kindly. "he would be a good match for her. And besides, you have always wished she had had another lifestyle than this. If she were to court him and with possibly marriage, she would get away from this and begin anew, better than we ever had." the woman finished kindly.

"Mikaru, it isn't that I don't want her to have a lifestyle like that, but her age, that is what concerns me. You have heard the news from all over the country. The Daimyo's engage their daughters and by sixteen years of age already birthing children. I don't want her married in months and a parent before twenty. That is what I don't wish." He sighed.

"This Yuhi, he is only eighteen himself. I am sure that his father is thinking the same as you. Let her go to the festival and go and speak with his father." she encouraged, and she could see her husbands dark forest green eyes peer towards his daughter's bedroom.

"I suppose it would be good for her to go with someone." He sighed, and called for his daughter, who immediately appeared in her doorway. He nodded that she could go and with a squeal of excitement she headed towards her father to envelope him in a hug and then her mother, before heading back to her room.

**Harvest Festival**

Her finest skirt was a cotton skirt of a deep red color, and with it she wore her finest cream shirt that she owned. With a smile on her face she danced with the other villagers, celebrating the beginning of another harvest. One of her hands deeply imbedded within Hano Yuhi's hands and the other with another village boy. Letting her head fly back she let out a peal of laughter of joy and contentment and then her breath was regained when the circle split back into the original pairs her body once again falling into the arms of Yuhi.

They danced, while their father's looked at them with pleasure in their eyes, as they watched the two youth dance and enjoy the others presence. With only a few silent words the two men walked away from the light and into the darkness.

"We will be returning to Aomori port in the morning." the Hano merchant told the farmer, who nodded. "My son has shown an interest in your daughter, and I must say out of all the girls he has had the opportunity to mingle with yours if the finest yet." the other man was about to protest "in personality and intentions. It is hard for a merchant to find his son a good wife, without politics interfering."

"I see. Then is that what your son would like to pursue?" The farmer looked at the merchant.  
"He does. He will be nineteen next Spring and has been looking for a companion for quite some time, he has found something in your daughter. And by next spring your daughter will be eighteen, will she not?"

"She will."

"I believe that would be an appropriate age for marriage." the merchant looked at the farmer, halting their walk. He waited for a few moments before he saw the farmer nod his head.

"Then let it be proposed between the two of us, that next spring when my son turns nineteen and your daughter turns eighteen that your daughter and my son shall be wed." the merchant held out his hand for a shake of agreement. The farmer looked a little dazed but then reached forward and strongly shook the hand. "Good, I believe my son also said something about your crops. I have..."

Sakura could see her father and Yuhi's father leave the light. Turning her head back to Yuhi she smiled as he gave her a smile back. She brought her body closer to his as the music continued to swirl around them. Without notice, her body was suddenly pulled away from the dancing floor and towards the darker area as well, though this time towards the town and then an alleyway.

Her laughter rang as the boy pulled her along after him, suddenly pulling her into a secluded alleyway and letting her back fall against one of the structures that enclosed them. The young man neared her body, as her chest heaved with breath. Their eyes locked, clear green with a dark blue. The man planted a hand on either side of the woman in a non-threatening gesture, while her hands found the part of his shirt that was hanging out of his trousers.

She smiled at him in an excited manner, and soon his head dove slowly down and captured her lips in a kiss. She was a little shocked at first, but soon she started to respond to the intimate act. The hands that were once against the wall now found themselves on her, one on her neck, the other on her waist holding her close. The kiss deepened and her hands moved farther up wrapping around his neck and playing his his dark hair. Releasing the kiss, her chest heaved and grazed his own, and opening her eyes she looked up at the man who had just kissed her.

"My father is discussing marriage with your father. Next spring once you turn eighteen, we are to be married." He spoke softly. His voice calming all the fears that might have been there. Her eyes sought his and his face. "Are you happy?" he asked placing a palm on her cheek. She nodded reaching up to kiss him again.

"Very." she told him.

* * *

Her eyes watched as Yuhi mounted his horse the next day. Biting her lip to keep it from quivering she watched as her betrothed and her future father-in-law rode away with the several guards they had with them. Her hand rose to wave goodbye to him and his returned the wave.

Once the company was out of sight she turned to her father, green eyes happy. Without the man noticing she came over to him and hugged him tightly around his waist, burying her face within his chest whispering how happy she was that he had accepted Yuhi. The father could do nothing but hug his daughter back. All he wanted was her happiness, and Yuhi was her happiness.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

The scarf wiped away the beads of sweat that had gathered on her forehead as she trudged through the rows of corn picking the golden vegetable from its hold on the mother plant. Placing each gold item in the basket in a certain way she continued her work. In her mind it was hard to believe that at this time next year, she wouldn't be out in the fields picking corn and shucking wheat, but out on a wharf with her husband.

The thought made her smile with delight and with a renewed vigor she began to pick the golden items faster, knowing that when this season was over it would be her last. And though she was slightly sad that it would be her last, she certainly wouldn't miss it. Finishing the row she was on she dropped the gold off with the other golden vegetables in the large wagon bed and then made her way towards the well to get a share of water before returning to the work.

That night her parents had entertained her by taking her into the town. There was another small celebration for a friend of theirs. The three wound their back towards their home, when a sudden flicker made the man of the group stop.

"Father?" Sakura asked the man that was squinting towards the fields near their home. "Father, what is it?" she asked looking towards the fields, and then her eye caught it. The flicker of a flame.

"The Fields." she heard her father mutter, before he took off at a run towards them. The two woman looked at each other before they too took after their father and husband.

Reaching the home and the field, the flames had grown. Questions flew through Sakura's mind of how the fire could have possibly started, but then the dull roar above them let her know, and then another flash of light. She hadn't even realized that the weather had changed so suddenly and she prayed that the rain would come soon before the fire overtook everything.

She could see her father and mother running towards the fields with blankets in their hands. Water would be useless right now, and there was no one to help them. Grabbing a blanket as well she rushed down to where her parents were already beating the flames out of the corn. The whacks of the blankets became a dull roar to her ears as the sound of the cackling fire became greater.

Screaming to her parents to move back she watched as her mother heeded her words but not her father. She knew then that the fields wouldn't be saved but at least they still had part of a harvest. Grabbing her mother's elbow she tried to get the woman to follow her out of the engulfing fire. Her voice was blanked out over the roar of everything, and before she knew it her mother's elbow was out of her grasp, and through the smoke she could see her mother and her father, trying to get out of the inferno, but knowing it was too late to really escape from that far in, Sakura moved farther out of the way, screaming and crying for her parents.

When morning came, her clothes were covered in nothing but ashes and soot. Her body was exhausted and emotionally she was drained. She sat on her butt, knees up with her elbows resting on her thighs, while her hands supported her head. Looking devastated at the damage that had been done to her families land and fields.

Hearing the sound of horse's hooves she turned her head to see many of the men from the village coming towards the house. They had probably noticed the large billow of smoke rising above the town. Soon she could hear the shouts of men and some of women, but she didn't register it until she was lifted off the ground bridal style and carried away towards the town, but she wasn't sure as she soon lost consciousness.

Her head ached as it moved around on the dull pillow it was laid on. Her body was still tired and ached to be back asleep. Moving around slightly she became able to hear voices outside the room, she was located in.

"We should send a messenger to the Hanos. They would take her in. Their son after all is her betrothed."A kind woman's voice spoke.

"It would take time to do that." the man's voice came back.  
"I don't care." the woman snapped. "send a message to the Hano's, they will take care of her." a few more muffled words were exchanged before footsteps were heard going away and the door opened.

"Sakura, you up dear?" the woman asked and Sakura moved her head up to take in the woman. She nodded her head slowly and the woman came over and sat on the edge of the bed close to her. The woman's gentle hand came to rest on her cheek and then moved to her forehead.

"Are you okay, dear?" the woman asked softly. "it must be terrible losing your parents, but don't worry. The men are getting things settled down there. We are sending a letter to the Hanos. They will take care of you." she smiled and Sakura couldn't help but get out a weak smile as well.

**2 Weeks Later**

She looked out the window she had been looking out for the past week and a half. The messenger had been quick to get the message to Yuhi. The messenger had returned a week later saying the Hanos would be sending someone to escort her to the Aomori Harbor, where their ships were docked.

There had been a funeral service held for her parents. It was small and quaint and that was what Sakura was sure they would have wanted. The house had been sold for a small price and the only things she had taken were the valuables to her.

Now looking out the window at the escort that was to take her to Aomori Harbor, her stomach clenched. She would be leaving her home of seventeen years, and though she would be headed towards the future for herself she was still heartbroken to leave her had been life behind, and in this manner. Fixing her skirt she walked out of the room and descended the stairs towards the five awaiting men that were to take her to Yuhi.

A man helped her onto the horses back and into the saddle. Straightening herself out she gave a small wave and a smile towards the woman who had taken care of her the past two weeks. With a few words exchanged between the men around her the group set off, heading straight towards Aomori Harbor and her new life, but somewhere in the pit of her stomach she was sure that it wouldn't be an easy five day ride to Aomori Harbor.

* * *

**Soooooo whataya think? sasuke will appear in the next chapter and the plot line moves ahead!**

**Update: i'm at home, so no update until the weekend of new years. think of this as a christmas present from me to you! :)**

**please review and let me know what you think? and whatever else you want to tell me!**

**please review**

**yoyo**


	2. Chapter 2: Unravelings

**Here is the second chapter! i felt kind of bad that i couldn't post it when i was home, because of all the support that was given for the first chapter! it was amazing! you all are amazing! so here it is, i wanted it up earlier but i however got caught in a massive freaking snowstorm on my home! so no bueno, this is the first chance that i've had to get it uploaded for y'all so here you go!**

**also i am glad that many of you commented on how unique this plotline is! i love hearing that. i always try to do something away from the norm, so i'm glad y'all liked it!  
**

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, alerts, and faves, and for all of you that just read! you are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: DNON plotline mine :)**

**Enjoy :) (sasuke's in here)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"You really are a bastard!" a man cried out, slapping another male on the back between the shoulder blades, as they began to walk off the ship and onto the wooden planks of the dock.

The sun was high in the sky, and the water was a crystal blue reaching beyond the horizon. The two men walked down the docks that led to the wharf. But to get there was a journey in itself. The port held multiple docks as it was the head port for a dark haired man's ships. The port was intricately woven to accommodate a large amount of ships at the same time.

"I don't know how you did it, but damn!" a blond haired man said talking to his raven haired companion who had a smirk on his face, as the blond man continued to talk.

"I thought it was a bluff, but you did it. How did you do it?" the blond man asked still keeping an excited tone.

"The man didn't believe I could get his goods there three days in advance. He underestimated the Uchiha Ships." the raven haired male said slipping by some crates that were about to be loaded onto one of his ships. "I personally made sure they got there in advance." the cockiness was evident in his tone.

"Remind me to let everyone know not to underestimate an Uchiha then." the blond said boisterously, and the Uchiha could only smirk.

Once they were off the wooden planks they hit a small area of concrete before hitting the soft sand that gave two paths. One, to the left the headed towards the shipping town, and the second, to the right, that no one took unless you lived that way, that led up to a house that overlooked the port and the town. The two men took the path to the right, heading up the sandy slopes before hitting a staircase that switch backed along a cliff and finally ended at the beginning of the large house.

The house was large and stunning a replica of a rich and prominent families homes, except only one person lived here, not including the several servants that the house had as well. The two walked across the small lawn towards the porch that wrapped around the entire house. Hitting the three nearly flat steps they walked up and entered the house through the main shoji doors, and into the house.

Walking through the house their boots reverberated against the wooden floorboards. The maids, upon hearing them enter into the house, had started to come around and greet them, asking them if they would like to have tea, which the Uchiha said they would, and that it should be served on the back porch. The small woman bowed deeply before going off to get the requested item.

Continuing to walk through the maze of hallways they finally entered through another shoji door and were standing on a back porch, that gave a sight over the ocean, on the other side of where the port was located at. The Uchiha signaled for his friend to take a seat as he did as well. The two sat down in the wooden chairs, with well cushioned cushions. Both took the opportunity to look over the vast amount of water. Once the tea came the conversation started.

"Your father was asking about the port." The blond man told the Uchiha, who only nodded.  
"What does he want to know?" the raven haired man asked.  
"Probably wants to know about all the success his son is having." The blond said taking a drink of the tea.

"Aa. Or more correctly the profits of what his son his making."

"Come on Sasuke, that's not fair to your father."

"It is very fair to him, Naruto. All he is interested in is the profits." Sasuke turned to the blond. "and you can tell him the profits are doing well, just like his son." Naruto shook his head.

"He also asked me to get your opinion." The raven haired man looked at the blond.

"Opinion on what?" the blond scrunched his cerulean eyes.

"You haven't heard of the conflicts going on within the country?"

"I have been at sea for the last four months." Sasuke pointed out.

"Of course." The blond recounted. "well then, I will fill you in. Hazawa Kaoru, from the North is starting to make a fuss about the way the Shogun is running the country. Of course that only makes the South upset."

"Upset about what?" Sasuke asked setting down his drink and turning his attention towards Naruto.

"Hazawa believes that the Shogun is being an unfit ruler and wants to, in a sense, take the man down. He started the upheaval only a few months ago, but ever since then, things have gotten worse."

"What of the Shogun's council?"

"They are trying to make any amends that they can with Hazawa, but the man is just not taking to any of it. If the man keeps going, there will be a civil war in the country. Of course it will be fought in the North, but even still, it will affect everyone." Naruto told the man,"Your father wants to know if it becomes necessary to bring wares in to the southern men that you will do it."

"I will trade the wares just as regularly. Just because the inland is in turmoil doesn't mean the seas are going to be too." Sasuke said sharply.

"Your father doesn't mean the seas. He means when your trades get hauled overland. You trade with both the Northern and Southern ports. The wares go everywhere. Your father doesn't want his son to be helping supply the enemy."

"My father thinks too much of himself. If I stop trading with the North, I lose a good quarter of the profits."

"Couldn't you pick up more clients elsewhere?" Naruto asked.

"It is hard to pick up clients, besides I trade with every port here in the south, half of the ports in the North and then into China and the Islands." Sasuke told the man. "There are very few more clients to pick up."

"But your revenue is well over what you need to live comfortable for a long time."

"Even so, if it does come to war, I will see what will happen. Besides most of the wares I trade to the North are only petty things, nothing of too great a value. All the food goes out to the other Southern ports, China, and the Islands."

"Well then, your father really has nothing to worry about."

"Now onto other matters. What is the South doing as of now, just in case war were to break out." Sasuke asked looking back over the waters.

"My father, of course, is working with the Nara and Hyuuga families seeing as both heads are in the council. Your father is trying to appease his own area. The people don't want to see war, but if it is necessary then it will happen."

"And Shikamaru and Neji?"  
"Shikamaru, has been heading towards the capital. The Shogun called him there to be a strategist. Since Shikamaru knows the countryside the best, the Shogun wanted him to help plan any movements that the North or South could make. And Neji is with his father. Hiashi finally had a change of heart and is letting him take over as head once Hinata and I marry."

"So you finally proposed?" Sasuke murmured. "I thought it would be sooner, but you only waited three years I guess." he let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well at least I have a woman, unlike yourself. You are already twenty-one and no prospects."

"You make me sound like a woman." Sasuke snapped. "I don't need a wife."

"Yeah only bed mates every once in a while." the blond muttered.

"They satisfy me enough. There is no reason to have a wife, when I am gone almost the entire year at sea. Besides, maybe it is part of Itachi's punishment falling down onto me." the Uchiha looked distance as he said the last part.

"Itachi made his choice. He may have betrayed and almost ruined your family when he did what he did, but just be glad, you still have your reputation." the blond consoled his raven haired friend. "The Uchiha is still a powerful name, and if you ever did settle down whatever woman were to take up your name would still be one of the luckiest in all Japan."

"You make it sound heroic." Sasuke murmured.

"Isn't it?" Naruto asked his friend. "The Uchiha still live on today. Your brother, chose to do something dishonorable and betrayed the clan, and he paid for it with his death, but his efforts were in vain. I still walk around Sapporo and they are still calling your families name. It is still a great name, be proud of it." Naruto looked out to where his friend was gazing. "I need to start heading back to Kyoto. My father is meeting their to talk with the Shogun." The Uchiha stayed silent as his friend bid his goodbyes and walked out of the house, and headed towards the port town.

Sasuke just continued to sit on the chair, his mind mulling over what Naruto had told him. There had been relative peace for over fifty years, and now all the sudden one of the leaders of the Northern Areas was threatening it all. He was sure that war would break out. He had heard of the man that was one of the Daimyos up in that area, he was supposedly a ruthless man, or that was what he had heard when he was delivering wares to a northern port.

"Sir." a servant called from behind him, and his head turned to look at her telling her to continue. "Yoshida Seiichi, is here to see you." the woman bowed again.

"Let him enter then. Bring him back here." Sasuke told the woman servant who got up and left to go retrieve the man.

Within a few moments there were footsteps and the man named Yoshida Seiichi appeared before Sasuke. Sasuke got up from his chair to nod his head formally towards the other man. Yoshida was another merchant on the other side of the island. They had traded wares to each other, and often helped supply each other when necessary.

"It is good to see you again, Uchiha-san." Yoshida said politely nodding his head as well. Though Sasuke's family rank was far above Yoshida they gave each other the same amount of courtesy.

"And you too Yoshida-san. It has been a while since we have been graced with each others presence. Please sit, and tell me what you wanted to see me about." the two men sat.

"I was wanting to talk to you about the possibility of war." Yoshida told the Uchiha.

"Of course, I was recently informed of the possibility as well."

"I wanted to make sure I still had a friend in the business. We all need to keep ourselves afloat if a war comes."

"Yoshida-san, I am not worried even if there was a war. You have enough clients to continue on without worry. If war does break out then we will deal with it, but until then, keep sailing your ships." Sasuke told the older man.

"Wise words Uchiha-san. Then if war does break out, I hope to be able to look towards you for support."  
"Of course." Sasuke nodded towards the man.

* * *

The thought she had had of it not being an easy ride was certainly coming to fruition. She had never ridden a horse for such a long period of time and she was sure that her rear end was going to fall off if it was prodded by a stick. Though she hadn't complained during the trip, she was sure wanting too but she didn't, knowing it would only make things a little more tense between her and her guards.

It was the end of their third day of riding and she was getting excited. In two days she would be in the arms of Yuhi and he would be making everything better. She had wondered if they would have to wait until spring to get married or since she was now technically orphaned they could get married quicker. The thought had shivers of anticipation running up and down her spine. She would be so happy when they reached the port and then things would be well again.

They settled off the side of the road in a small clearing not too far and soon the men were off their own horses and one was helping her off of her own horse. Once on the ground she immediately grabbed for her blanket that was attached to her saddle and found a nice looking log to sit down on. Her legs were slightly wobbly as she made her way towards the closest log. She was sure that the first night they had made camp the men had had to hide their chuckles at her expense of not riding a horse very often or rather not at all.

Sitting down she let out a relieved sigh, and she was sure she heard a small chuckle come from one of the men. She had gotten used to their manliness, if that was what you could call it. Every night while she slept they would just sit around the fire and tell stories of the battles they had been in or of trips on the ocean that they had done. The most disconcerting she had heard the entire time she had been with them, was there was a possible threat of war towards the south.

She knew that Aomori Harbor was in the North, but what concerned her was where her own little town had resided, near the border of both the North and South. Though there was no wall there was territory that was ruled by the many Daimyos and where she lived happened to have a Daimyo that lived in the North.

The men had gotten the area cleaned up and had started a fire and soon the scents of rabbit filled the small clearing. Sakura was used to eating such trivial things like rabbit. She had gone with her father on many little hunting trips to get some meat, and she liked deer the best, but rabbit wasn't that bad. The first night that the group had eaten rabbit the men had looked at her strangely wondering why she had liked the taste of rabbit, apparently women that were higher up _never_ ate such distasteful little creatures.

After the meal the woman of the group had settled herself close enough to the fire to be warm and that the men could keep an eye on her but far away so that the noise of their talk wouldn't fully disturb her as she tried to sleep the night away. Laying down on her back she looked up through the trees to see the stars and gazing at them she knew that she was just two days away from her new life that would be with the man she loved.

* * *

It was just after midnight or at least that was what the guards thought when they began to hear small noises coming towards them. Their conversation had all but stopped, only speaking quietly trying to find the source of the noises that were approaching them. The main man in charge, gave silent orders and soon the men were acting as though they were heading to bed except one who would keep watch. If someone was out there, the display of ease would draw them out.

The men tried to be quiet as to not wake the slumbering woman, but one of the men settled himself next to her making sure that if anything were to happen he would be there to protect her. The horses were also close to them and if need be he would shove her on a horse and send her in the direction of the harbor.

The men had their swords at their sides and for a moment the woods became silent and for the men it became _too_ quiet for their liking. Acting as though they were asleep they cradled their swords near to their bodies just waiting for an attack. They only had to wait a short amount of time before the first enemy made a move on them.

The first man snuck into the camp and was headed straight towards the girl when a sword was suddenly through him. The man gaped in shock at being impaled by someone he hadn't known was awake. When the sword was pulled from his chest cavity the man fell towards the ground landing with an oomph. The other men were on their feet almost immediately after the man fell to the earth. The man nearest Sakura, roused her from her sleep and when she was about to say something a finger silenced her.

Immediately knowing something was wrong when the finger silenced her, she stood up slowly as the man signaled her to. Soon the men and the woman were standing, and that was when the full ambush started. The five men surrounded her and started to ward off the men that were attacking them. One of her guards broke away from the fight and grabbed her elbow leading her swiftly to a horse.

Practically shoving her up onto the horse he turned the horse towards the north east and with a slap to the rear the horse took off, a wobbly Sakura on board. Even as the distance was gaining between her and her guards, and the men they were fighting, there was still fear in her body. Questions ran through her head of who would attack them, and why.

Suddenly the horse took a sharp right, making the unbalanced girl fall off towards the left. Hitting the ground hard she cried out in pain she was rolled a few times before coming to a halt on her side. Her wrist throbbed from where she had landed on it from the fall. She cursed the horse, and her own stupidity for not paying attention to the road. Rolling onto her stomach she groaned again, knowing there would be bruises in the morning, or when the sun rose.

Hearing the cracking of twigs and leaves her head shot up from the ground, parts of her pink hair shadowing her eyes, but she knew that someone was in the trees. Hearing a low laughter, her body froze in fright. What was going to happen to her now? Struggling to get to her feet, she was only on her hands and knees when a hand caught the back of her neck. Her body arched as she felt the tightening of fingers on her already sore neck. Feeling a little jab on her neck, the only thing she knew after the pain was blackness that began to encase her senses.

* * *

Being doused by a cold bucket of water was no way that one would want to be awoken, but the next day that was how she was awoken. After getting over the initial shock of having the cold water poured over her already cold body, made her shiver, and the fact she had nothing on but a simple skirt and shirt. Gathering her senses back she started to look around her. She spotted a burly man walking away with a bucket swinging from his grip and she was sure that was the man that had drenched her.

Making the movement to wipe a few sodden hairs away from her eyes, she found she couldn't and she could feel the itchy feeling of rope surrounding her wrists. Orbs looking down she realized her hands were tied behind her back and she was laying propped up against a tree trunk. Knowing she couldn't move the hairs away with her hands she tried to shake the hair out of the way, but it only made it worse. Her body jumped when another hand reached and moved the hairs away.

Looking up she stared into the face of a rough looking man. There was a small scar running across his right cheek and he carried a little more weight on his face, having a small set of jowls. She inwardly grimaced that _this man_ had _touched_ her. Unconsciously she shivered and regretted it when there was a hand tugging at her hair, lifting her body forward before dropping her back down and walking away.

Her orbs watched as he walked away and approached another man, that was _better_ looking than the one that had touched her. She had to figure the man, the man that had touched her was talking too, was the leader of the group, of whatever group they were. The leader, she guessed, sent a glance in her direction and she felt as if her blood had run cold when she had caught sight of those cold grey eyes that had set themselves upon her. Nodding to the man that was talking to him, he called out an order before walking towards her.

As she watched the man approach her, she began to shift nervously not wanting to get any closer than she had to to that man, but when the tree made it kind of hard to move away she knew she was helpless. The leader squatted before her, and upon closer look at the man she could vaguely remember seeing him. It had to have been months ago when she was sure that a man that had looked like him had come into the village going straight past her farm when she had been out helping her father in the fields. But she wasn't positive, she was just _sure_.

"Well I see you have awoken." the man spoke, with a soft deep voice. If it was under any other circumstances she would have said his voice sounded nice, but it wasn't under other circumstances. "I'm sure you are wondering what is going on, but don't worry, all will be made clear later on." he moved a hand towards her face and just as he was about to touch her she shied away, making him raise an eyebrow. "Behave now, and nothing will happen." he spoke and grabbed her face under her chin with his hand.

For some reason she almost felt like a horse being examined at an auction. The man dug his fingers into her face and she swore she heard a little growl of appreciation at something, what it was she really didn't want to know. He moved her head from side to side, her viridian orbs never leaving his grey ones. Letting his fingers loosen, but still kept their grip at the same time, he made a face, and continued to look at her.

He looked at her thoroughly. Her display of a fiery temper made him smirk but, he really didn't want to hurt her, so he made a small threat to her and she was as submissive as a lamb, though the beasts weren't that submissive. Her skin was just as soft as he thought it would be. He had kept tabs on her since he had ridden through her little town months before. As soon as he had passed the farm that had her on it, he knew that he had to catch her. She would bring him untold amounts, he just had to wait until he could get her, and when he had heard that a pink haired woman was traveling to a port in the North, he knew he had to intervene. And the night before had played out just like he had expected it too.

He couldn't help but smirk at the way her eyes never left his own, even as he examined her. He was sure that she was still a virgin, another quality that would fetch a high price. Of course a woman like her wouldn't just go to anyone, it had to be someone who would pay big for her. If he wasn't in it for the money he would make her his own, but alas, he was in it for the money, and she was a fine specimen of a woman.

Dropping her face, he heard her let out a small growl, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. The defiant little hellion. He stood and walked away from her, signaling to the group that they would be moving out, and before Sakura knew what was happening two men had her by her arms and were dragging her towards a wagon with a covering. Her feet failed her and the men adjusted her slightly to accommodate her helplessness. There was a man already by the wagon and moving aside a flap the two hauled her inside the wagon and when she was on the edge they pushed her the rest of the way in.

She squeaked when one of the brute's hands had touched her derriere as she was pushed inside. The wanted to hit the man that had touched her so improperly. Looking behind her she saw a small glimmer of light from under the canvas of the covering. How she wished she were back out in that light. Hearing something in front of her she turned her head and let out a startled gasp.

* * *

**okay, terribly sorry for the cliffy, and only the second chapter! but sorry. next chapter will be up soon :)**

**so what do you think? like no like? let me know!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreary Fate

**I couldn't resist... hehe. but yeah so here is the next chapter. **

**and just to clarify some things. sasuke is from the southern part of japan. Sakura's village sits basically in the middle, but ruled by a northern Daimyo, and Aamori Harbor is in the north. you will find out more about that conflict in this chapter, and for all those worried about sasuke that will be answered in this chapter as well. :)**

**Disclaimer: DNON but i do own this plot line!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Emerald eyes had to adjust slightly to the darkened area, but what she heard she didn't need to have her sight to know exactly what was there. The outlines were darker and just by looking at them, she knew that there were other humans in the cart. Their sniffles and hushed words were enough for her to know, but she didn't know was why? Why were there other people in the back of this wagon? Scooting her body forward, and her eyes having enough time to really adjust, looked in shock at the other woman that were crowded into the wagon bed.

Scanning over them, she was sure that there were about ten to fifteen other women in the bed, and she couldn't speak. Her question of why, was answered, and she was terrified. She knew who had caught her, and why they had caught her. Having only heard stories from story tellers that had visited the village and outside sources, she had heard of slave traders before but never really thought anything about them. But looking at the frightened women before her, she knew it was no longer a fantasy or a myth, but it was a cold reality. Her life was now in the hands of slave traders.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, exhaled the breath and with the loud sound, she saw a few of the women flinch at the sound she had made. How long had they been in this cramped wagon bed. She had only been in it for a few minutes but it felt that she had been in it for more than hours on end. How could these women not be crazy? Taking another breath to calm her nerves, again, she exhaled but quieter this time, as to not scare the already frightened women.

"Hello." she whispered to them, trying to ease their fear of her. She could see some of them, look at each other and then at her, before back to the others. "I don't mean to scare you." a woman scoffed at her words.

"Were more scared of those beasts outside this wagon than of you." a woman's raspy voice came out, and Sakura shrunk back.

"Midori, don't be so mean to her." another voice came out, quieter and softer than the other one. "she's probably just as scared of us, as she is the men outside of this wagon. Don't scare her any more." Sakura wasn't sure where the voice had come from but movement caught her attention and she knew where the voice had come from.

A woman, a little older than herself she presumed, crawled towards her, the woman's hands unbound. Getting a closer look at the woman, Sakura could see the hazel colored hair and the light brown eyes that made her feel partially welcome to the wagon. The other women continued to look on at her. Sakura figured it was the exotic colored hair. The girl that had spoken quietly was now sitting in front of Sakura. The frail hand reached forward and took a strand of the said exotic colored hair and twirled it around lightly.

"I have never seen such color hair. Not even my cousins fiery red could compare to this." the girl breathed. "I have seen a dark purple but never such an exotic color as this. You will fetch a high price, which is what Asuo wants." the girl paused, noting the scared expression on the emerald eyes. "but enough talk of men, my name is Yui." the hazel girl told her.

"Sakura." Sakura breathed out and the girl smiled.

"It suits you, with your hair color and all." Yui smiled and motioned for Sakura to turn. The pink haired turned herself slightly and she felt the other girls hand on her ropes untying them. Getting the knot undone, Sakura brought her hands in front of her and gently massaged her wrists.

"Arigatou." Sakura thanked the other woman, who only nodded in return, "do you know...do you know where we are going?" Sakura asked shyly. It probably wasn't the best topic to bring up.

"Towards the capital most likely, or right outside that area. Asuo likes to fetch high prices for his captives." the girl said it with such ease that Sakura's mind reeled.

The conversation came to a halt when there was a smack against the wooden walls of the bed and then the lurching forward of the wagon, making all the womens' bodies sway off balance before they each were able to find a rythem that was comfortable enough for them to be able to sit the rough swaying of the wagon, as it headed overland towards its destination.

* * *

The horse walked restlessly, wanting to go at a faster speed than the cadenced walk it was forced to walk out. Throwing its head up a little the only thing it received was a light smack to its hindquarters from the short crop the rider held. Receiving the gesture the horse realized it was futile to try and protest and fell into the cadenced walk. The rider noted the horses submission and smirked to himself. The horse was young but a fast learner. He was glad that he had purchased the horse after all.

The rider's dark hair blew lightly in the breeze that was caused by the movements forward. He was used to the back of the horse, as much as he was used to the swaying of a ship on the high seas. They were his favorite places to be, unless he was with a woman. Halting the horse atop of a hill knoll, he looked over his father's domain. His father was a Daimyo that ruled in the southern territory. The city was Sapporo and he was glad that though his brother had been a disgrace his family named was not as shamed as he thought it would be.

Letting his heels connect with the stallions' side, he let the horse jump into a steady canter forwards. Though he wasn't as eager as the horse to move at a faster pace, it felt good to let the wind really hit his face as he continued forward towards the city. Within another ten miles he was at the city gates and slowed his horse down to enter the crowded market streets. Though he enjoyed the thrill and frills that the city had to offer, he loved the countryside and his home above the sea and his own small town.

Getting the horse down to a walk, the two entered through the gate and immediately there were whisperings about him being in the city. He rarely visited the city unless it was absolutely necessary and he knew that the people, knew that he hadn't been back almost since his brother's death a few years earlier. A few shouts at his arrival were the only thing to greet him, besides the whisperings, and for that he was grateful.

Passing through the city, he steered the horse towards the center where the main family resided, meaning his own family. As he maneuvered through the city he took in the sights that he hadn't seen in a while. It had been months since he had been back in the city. He enjoyed his country home far greater than the hustle and bustle of the city. The only reason he was here was because of the threats of war and he needed to discuss that with his father.

Seeing the main compounds gates he slowed his horse even further. Something akin to trepidation filled his belly. He had never liked coming back to this compound especially after the death of his brother. He knew that his brother had shamed his family and that through careful political strategies his father was to remain in his high position. Walking his horse through the gate, he watched as several of the servants stopped their duties to see who had ridden into the compound and once they saw the raven haired Uchiha, several dropped whatever they had been doing and rushed forward to him and the horse.

Dismounting easily one of the servants grabbed the horse's reins and lead the beast away while Sasuke watched. Soon after a man approached him and told Sasuke to follow him and that he would lead Sasuke to his father. Sasuke nodded and followed the servant through the outer courtyard and into the inner workings of the compound. The servant lead him to an inner chamber and upon sliding the shoji door Sasuke entered and saw his father kneeling on a pillow at the head of a long thin table. His mother was seated to his left.

The two older Uchiha looked at their guest and Sasuke saw his mother's eyes widen in surprise as she beheld her youngest son. Turning back to Fugaku, she whispered something before receiving a nod and she stood gracefully and come to envelope him in a warm and open hug, which Sasuke returned. He vaguely heard her whispering things in his ear, as his eyes connected with those of his father. Once his mother relinquished her hold on him, he approached his father bowed slightly as the youngest son should do before his father stood and too enveloped his son in a hug as well.

After the first greetings, Sasuke departed from his parents and headed to his room to prepare for the dinner that would be shortly. Dressing in traditional Japanese garb he tied his navy blue yukata and approached the dining area. His mother already stationed on the left side of his father, as custom while he took the right. Though his parents were traditional they had started to pick up the Western Worlds tendencies at times, and instead of sitting on the ground on cushions they had picked up the sitting in chairs at a larger, much higher table. Having a son as a merchant had probably swayed their decision somewhat!

After the meal the men retired to a small smoking room where both men took up the casual light and began to talk about the war that was impending.

"How likely is the war Father?" Sasuke asked sitting back in the cushioned chair.

"The North is raging with anger towards the Shogun. Their anger is going to lead them to a foolish decision in the matter."

"I haven't heard the full news, what causes such anger towards the Shogun?"

"A daimyo in the North believes that his people are suffering by the Shogun's hand, rather it is his own incompetency that is causing his peoples suffering, but of course he would never admit. In the annual gathering of the Daimyos the man has made accusations against both the Shogun and favoritism towards the South. Many other Daimyos of the North have been fooled into believing him and have started to join his cause for a new Shogun. The Royal family is now in danger and the South is preparing to back the Shogun if the North does declare war." Sasuke's father paused to take a long drag.

"Southern spies have already discovered that the North is indeed preparing for a war. Men have gathered and training camps are beginning. The South is already United enough that we don't need to worry about training, we support each other. The North is not as fortunate as we are."  
"And what of the Ports?"

"I would wisely say you support the South at all costs. Being the son of a Daimyo, your movements will be noticed. If the South sees you ship to the North, they may very take you for a traitor against the Shogun."  
"I do not sell anything of war value to the North. Only common goods. Though if I were to break off from shipping from the North, I would lose a solid quarter of my profits. The South and Islands can only offer so much, as well as my new trade routes with Chinese Ports. And if the war does start when it ends, I will need to re-establish myself with the North, and that may be hard, maybe impossible to do."

"Then by all means continue to trade, but do not support them in the war. Support their homes and stores, but nothing more." His father counseled Sasuke.

But Sasuke knew that there was something else that was being bitten back. He didn't want his youngest and last son to be a traitor to the family, like Itachi was. The oldest son of the Main Branch Uchiha had marked himself a traitor and paid for his crimes and faults with his life. Sasuke knew his father didn't need his youngest son to follow in the eldest son's footsteps. And with that the conversation ended.

* * *

She didn't know how long they had been riding in the covered wagon. Time seemed to be something that no longer existed. If and when they were taken out of the wagon they were blindfolded with hands bound and when they were pushed back into the wagon, the bindings and blindfold would be taken off. It was an animal life almost, and Sakura cringed at the fact that humans could do this to other human beings. It wasn't right! And though she wanted to voice her thoughts loud and clear she refrained from doing so.

Another woman had talked back earlier in the journey just after she had been take by these men, and it hadn't ended well. The woman was beat for her mouth and throughout the night, Sakura and the other women cringed as they heard her cries and pleas for mercy. The woman was returned to the wagon the next day. Her face puffy and red from crying and facial beatings, but that compared to nothing done on her body. It was littered with bruises, some with the indents of gripping fingers around her thighs and waist and upper arms. Sakura was sickened.

She was scared and uncertain of what would become of her. She knew that if nothing had happened that night so many days prior she would now be safe in the arms of her beloved. She would be on her way to getting married, to be loved and cherished by a man. But alas, she wasn't anywhere near that man, she was now a prisoner, a slave, to brutal men who showed no mercy and were taking her some unknown place, with an unknown future.

It was probably some days later when the wagon came to a halt. The women could hear shouting and yelling, but it was almost a …. joyful sound on the part of the men. Within minuted the wagon creaked again and was again being pulled forward.

Within another few minutes the wagon groaned to a halt and the women could hear the feet of the men pounding against the cobblestone and dirt of the area and Sakura wondered where they were at. The women sat in mostly silence. A few whispered among themselves wondering what was going on and why the men seemed to be so... excited?

Their question was answered shortly, when both the back flaps were tossed aside and sunlight flooded the wagon bed. The women winced at the bright light that suddenly filled their usually dark enclosure. Men started to gather at the back and finally one climbed into the bed and began to pass the women to the men outside the wagon. Some women cried out as they were pushed into the waiting arms of the men outside the wagon, while others silently let the worse happen to them.

When it came to Sakura herself being pulled from the wagon, she was handed to two large men and when her vision adjusted enough so that she could see what exactly what was going on where she was, she started to resist and pull against the men holding her. This couldn't be happening!

* * *

**Hope that was a good chapter! next chapter is where the story begins to unravel even more... **

**please let me know what you think! what you liked or didn't!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Special

**Sorry this chapter is out a couple hours later and for some of you a day later. my great grandmother, passed away this week and the funeral was today, so I had to travel to and from the town within the last couple of days, so its been interesting to say the least. so yeah...**

**also this is the chapter that i got freaking blocked writing it... because it was a hard chapter to write, please don't kill me though! haha, but also thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves. totally awesome! you all are totally awesome!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**This chapter is all about Sakura and whats going on, and is rated m for implications and brief details. **

**Here ya go!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Her mind screamed over and over again that this wasn't happening, that it couldn't be happening! This wasn't how she had planned out her life! She was supposed to marry Yuhi and have her happily ever after, just as her mother told her so many times before that she would have. She wasn't supposed to be in such a place or predicament. How could these men be so heartless as to do this to them? To her?

The men dragged her to a holding _pen_ where there were several other females also waiting for their certain doom, if you could call it that! The two men practically shoved her inside and luckily she caught herself before she fell to the dirty, mud encrusted ground. She knew that places like this existed, stories were always told about the men that did things like this. The Slave Traders. She shuddered just thinking about the name and also about what she knew would be her inevitable future.

It was strange to her. She would have thought that there would be more hustle and bustle around the women in the different pens, but there were not. Sure there were men standing guard and looking around and making sure that none of them escaped, but as too the potential buyers she saw none. She thought they would have been putting their filthy hands through the wooden slats to touch them but they weren't even around, and though her circumstance was one she didn't want to be in, she had to wonder how this whole thing happened. Of course it was only a couple of hours later that her question was answered.

* * *

She had found a corner of the pen and had sat down with her knees tucked up into her chest, her arms holding them in place. Her forehead rested against her knees and she breathed quietly trying to relax herself. It was stressful being in this predicament and she knew that she needed to remain as calm as possible.

The sun was setting when the hustle and bustle finally started. Men from the group that had taken her, started to mill about and started to prepare for something. The men were talking and shouting at one another and before any of the women and even some girls Sakura had come to find out, men were coming into the pens and taking a hold of the women and forcing them out into the world again.

Sakura just sat and watched, being left along so far. She could hear the other girls and women crying, wailing and pleading to be let go, to be released and it tore at Sakura's heart. She knew how hard it was to say goodbye to something. She had been torn from her parents only weeks ago and the wound was still fresh, and she also had the knowledge that she would most likely never see Yuhi again either.

She patiently and forlornly awaited what was to come, she was sure that whatever was going on was going to be whatever decided what happened to her from this moment on. It was startling when a shadow fell over her and when she raised her head, she expected to see just another brute but was met with the face of the man that had first inspected her, the leader of this _trade_ group.

His grey eyes bore into her own emerald and she immediately felt the evil that was him. He grinned crookedly before muttering something into the ear of the man next to him. The man nodded and immediately made to grab her. Sakura tried to resist the man as he pulled her to her feet and then dragged her along, following the leader of the group.

* * *

There was a rather large tent set up near the pens. The man dragged her towards, following the grey eyed man into the tent. He led them near the back of the tent. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in horror and surprise at what was happening inside the tent. The women were being washed and dressed and having paint put on their faces. She felt the need to vomit. They were going to be sold. And even though she knew that was what they had been intended for all along, seeing other women prepare the girls and women she had been with made it even more real.

She was jostled to a stop as the grey eyed man spoke to two elderly women. The women nodded and sent a piercing gaze towards Sakura. She cowered under their stern gaze. The man that was holding painfully onto her arm suddenly thrust her towards the women who grabbed her, less painfully than the man had and while one stripped her of her little garb, the other prepared a metal tub of water. Putting different oils into it and stirring it.

Sakura tried desperately to cover her nakedness, especially from the eyes of the grey eyed man who had watched the woman strip her. An arm had come to cross over her breasts and the other farther south on her body. She hung her head letting her ratted and matted pink hair lay limp over her shoulders. One of the woman took a hold of her shoulders and moved her backwards, slightly away from the grey eyed man's gaze and into the tub.

Sakura expected the tub to be filled with cold water, but surprisingly it was a warm water and though it was in an almost rusty bucket, it smelled beautiful, compliments of whatever oils had been dipped into the water. The two women took to their task of scrubbing and washing her. She fought at first trying to get the womens' hands but after a sharp slap to the side of her head, she let them do what they pleased. One washed and applied some sort of lotion to her hair, getting the dirt, sweat, and some blood out of her hair. The other woman focused on her body, making sure Sakura's hands didn't get in the way of her cleaning. Sakura tried to close her legs as the woman pushed them open to scrub and wash away any grime or filth. She felt degraded.

After minutes of excruciating humiliation and almost unwanted attention, she was out of the tub and dried quickly and harshly, before a light robe was thrown over her exposed body. The two women led her to a stool where she was sat down and the women began preparing her hair and face. She was grateful that no white paint was applied to her already pale skin, yet coal was put on to outline her eyes making them stand out even greater than before. Her lips were painted red and her hair was twisted into an intricate braid. She let them do it to her now, she didn't care. All she wanted was for this nightmare to be over with.

Soon a man walked over and talked quietly with one of the woman. She nodded her head before going to grab something out of a trunk. When she returned she was carrying a crimson kimono with a silver obi and sheer ivory under robe. The women helped her into the under robe, and she couldn't wait until the crimson kimono covered her, so that she didn't feel so exposed to the world.

The women tied the obi in the front, and Sakura shuddered. With the obi in front it was easier for someone, a man, to pull and release the tight hold it had and reveal herself before him. She tried the move the obi around but the woman smacked her hand with a sharp crack. She drew in a sharp gasp and held her hand to her body. It hurt! Her eyes sought the woman's and once they met, she cowered. The woman was glaring at her, threatening her with her eyes to try to move the obi again. Sakura just let her hands fall in front of her obediently.

One of the women left and the other stayed behind watching Sakura carefully. Sakura kept still as the woman observed her. She was scared and frightened and didn't want what was to happen next to come. But unfortunately within only minutes the grey eyed man was back examining her. He nodded his head and a pleased expression crossed his face as he took her in.

"A job well done again, Amuri." the woman next to him bowed her head. "She will certainly fetch the highest price." he approached Sakura and walked around her. When he stood in front of her he placed his hands atop her shoulders, and Sakura resisted a shudder. He laughed and let his hands slide down and she instinctively gasped and moved away when his hands rested on her breast. Her gaze flared as she looked up into the grey eyes. He seemed pleased at her reaction.

He motioned something with his head and soon Sakura knew what it was. She felt a large body at her back and hands weighing her shoulders down. Glancing at the hands she looked back at the grey eyes, her expression horrified. They wouldn't.

"Hold her." the man's voice reverberated and the hands tightened even more upon her shoulders. "we must make absolutely sure she is pure." he grinned wickedly. "though I am most certain she is. Not even used to a man's hands on her breast." his hands became rougher in the said area. "I must say, you are a soft woman." his eyes gleamed with lust. And then the hands slipped lower. Over her cloth covered belly and below the obi.

She squirmed at the hands went lower and when she felt the layers of the obi start to move and part, she squeezed her thighs together. She gasped when a palm met flesh. The man was stroking the flesh and it made her shudder. Slowly agonizingly the hand moved upwards before hitting the apex where he pinched the sensitive flesh causing her legs to part and his hand immediately dove to its destination. Sakura gasped in mortification. It felt degrading. She felt his hand move and bit her lip as to not cry out.

After moments of poking and prodding, the hand retracted and her body sagged in relief. The grey eyed man leered down at her and pressed himself onto her. Letting her know how sick of a man he really was.

"If you weren't a virgin, I would have taken you already, and if you weren't going to fetch such a high price, I would keep you for myself." he rocked his hips and she shuddered. "Bring her. The special starts soon." he backed away from her and walked out of the tent, the burly man escorting her out of the tent as well.

* * *

The tent that she was brought into was a large tent, but it was also lavish. There were decorative pillows and throws of fine cloth. She tried to suppress the shudder that made its way up her spine. They must have entered through a back entrance, because her eyes widened when she saw other women just like herself in the area of the enclosure. The burly man holding her drug her forward still as the grey eyed man walked through the other men and women of the tent.

The men leered and reached to touch but the burly man behind her stopped their hands. The women looked at her with emptiness in their eyes. Within only feet she was shoved into a chair and the man stood over her watching her as the grey eyed man disappeared. She sat shivering waiting for someone to put an end to all this.

What she guessed to be about ten minutes later the leader entered the room and nodded. She was pulled from the chair but then escorted, calmly out of the room and then into a larger room. From there grey eyes took her and led her quietly through the large room to where she could see other women standing with their leaders nearby. She was stopped away from the other women and was roughly told to stay put. She did it in fear of her captor and what he would do if she didn't remain where she stood.

Soon he was back and leading her again towards another large room. The women were lined up, she herself once again separate from the others, but then men dressed in expensive breeches and robes entered into the room. There were few, twenty at the most and only eleven girls. At least nine men would leave without spoils. Her captor stood slightly in front and to the side of her.

She stood passively as the men examined the other women before one even made his way over to her. He was a well dressed man in formal robes, but he was at least into his fifties and Sakura fought off the urge to vomit when his hand touched her face before drifting lower.

"A fine specimen here." the man told her captor. "you seem to outdo yourself Asuo. This is the second girl that will fetch an extremely high price. Where do you find such women?" Asuo chuckled.

"One doesn't give away trade secrets. She was a surprise catch you could say." Sakura bit her lip in anger. That wasn't the truth. They had planned on capturing her.

"I'll be paying special attention to her bidding." the man shook Asuo's hand and moved toward the back.

* * *

Several other men came over to where she was at and examined her, and even touching her inappropriately, but not as inappropriately as Asuo had earlier in the other tent. Asuo watched her carefully, making sure she stood still as men came by to look at her. He still wished he would have been able to partake of her, but oh well, he was getting a high price for her virginity. The other women he knew probably weren't virgins, but there beauty and elegance made them eligible for this tent.

Sakura felt as though the examination period went on for forever, but it was certainly welcome when the men all retreated to the back and the women were escorted away from them. She was made to stand for a while longer until it was her 'turn' to be bid upon. And of course she was also the last woman to be bid upon.

Asuo escorted her to the front where she stood brazenly before all the men as they once again studied her. Then the bidding started. 50,000 yen. Sakura shuddered at the price. She had never even seen so much money, and she didn't think she was worth that much. The bidding went higher and higher, usually going up by 5000 more yen. Finally it was down to two men who were at 80,000 yen. One bid up 10,000 yen to 90,000 yen and after a few moments of silence the other bidder raised it to 100,000 yen. The other man fell away and for 100,000 yen she was sold to the man.

The men who had purchased came up to the front to have their new woman brought out to them. The men who had bought her approached her with grace. She was glad that he appeared younger, most likely within his thirties and wasn't too appalling to look at. If this was the man she was supposed to serve at least he was attractive, but at the same time it didn't help her at all. He had still bought her and he was just as disgusting as the man that had captured her for a profit.

Her eyes glanced to where the exchange was happening. Jingling bags were being exchanged as well as words, which she couldn't hear. But she probably didn't want to hear them. She stayed stock still and kept her eyes forward until the man approached her. He took her in and walked around her once, twice, three times before he finally touched her skin.

"Yes, you are definitely perfect." he murmured stroking her cheek. He nodded his head to Asuo before grabbing her forearm and leading her out of the tent and out of the slave trading compound. She followed meekly as he led them towards a large establishment, which turned out to be an inn and tea house.

Leading her up the stairs and down a long hallway he opened the wooden western door and led her inside. The room was set up like a traditional japanese room, mats and low ground table. He led her again to the bedroom where he maneuvered her to where she was standing at the foot of the western style bed.

Again he walked around her examining her, it was starting to get on her nerves. He reached to undo her intricate hair style letting the rosette locks fall down her back to between her shoulder blades. He let his fingertips play with the locks before taking his hand away.

"What is your name?" he said again fondling the locks.

"Sakura." she squeaked out and he hmmed in response and then changed his attitude.

"Since you are a virgin, I will be a gentleman and take things slow with you, but after tonight, when I need you, I will take you and there will be no complaint. Do you understand?" she nodded at his sharp tone. "Also you will be trained as a dignified woman. You will know the characteristics of a geisha. How to serve and how to do arts. I will not have you undignified." he began to untie the obi. "you should be thankful. Many masters are not this kind to their whores." the word was a slap to her face. "Because that is what you are. A whore in my bed and a lady out of it." he threw the obi to the floor and roughly shoved the crimson kimono off her shoulders and down her arms to the floor so only the thin under robe remained.

He stared at her, barely covered. "You are indeed a fine woman." his hands spread the ivory robe and touched her bare flesh, and her body jumped and he laughed. "you truly are untouched in the arts of a persons body. Don't worry, I will teach you well." and he removed the robe letting her stand fully nude before him.

His eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her body. It was supple yet toned. She had no extra weight where she didn't need it. Her breasts were full and round but didn't sag, but were perked. And she stood so straight. He loved this, being in control. His hands drew to her breast. Fondling them, testing them in his hands. He brought a hand down to her hip and back to her rear, pulling her forward to his body, so she was flush against him. She felt something hard against her stomach, she thought she was going to be sick when she realized what it was.

"When I take you." he whispered in her ear. " you are going to cry out my name." he pinched a nipple with his fingers and she grimaced. "You will cry out Yoshida for all to hear." and he pushed her back onto the bed.

* * *

**hehe whoops! well that certainly wasn't what most of you expected i'm sure... if you remember yoshida is from ch 2... another merchant... so yeah... there you go.. please don't kill me! and they will meet i swear, in another two chapters i can give that much out! ch 6 is when they meet! so yeah**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	5. Chapter 5: And it Starts

**Hey hey... i'm back again. here is the next chapter. thankfully no one killed me after last chapter. i was a bit worried, but luckily you took it all semi well.. sorry... its the way the story was laid out... but never fear! there is good news in the chapter! sorta, its at the end. **

**Thanks for all the review, alerts and faves, sorry if i didn't get back to some of the reviews! my life has been overrun with work and school... bleh...**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

He stared at the documents in front of him. He had arrived back from the city a few days earlier to start taking care of the wares and the ships that needed to get launched. Tensions were still high and Sasuke was sure that the war would eventually break out between the North and South, it was inevitable. He was just unsure of how it was going to affect him.

Currently he only had two trade ports in the north and it was mostly wood wares as well as other wares that were for most homes. Just simple things nothing too great, that would make him helping the north win when he was clearly in allegiance with the south because of his family. However his most profitable trade routes were directly between Japan, China and the Islands. The food was a trade of goods from Japan to China and the Islands and then they in return would give him food for the goods.

His ships were fast and efficient, making the Uchiha name rise to the top of the Trading Rings. His father had always been in politics, but the idea of becoming a Daimyo didn't interest Sasuke, but instead the open seas, trading, becoming a merchant sounded far better than sitting and arguing with others. He liked to be on the open seas at times, he did his part to helping Japan prosper but when it came to the central workings he stayed far out of it.

He looked over three orders from China and the islands that he needed to be sure set sail within three days. Grabbing the orders he made his way away from the desk and out of the large house and down towards the decks to get the orders started and then making sure the ship or ships would be ready to set sail in the next few days.

The docks were bustling with crew members as they prepped ships to sail as well as loading goods onto certain ones. He headed down the dock to where his dock manager was and gave him the orders as well as instructions. He had to head towards the town to send out letters to different people before he could come and help at the dock.

* * *

After reviewing several letters to different sea merchants, as well as a few to his associates within the central government. Giving him updates on the circumstances and what was happening with the North and South.

He walked to the town to deliver the notes before also stopping at several stores to pick up supplies for his own property. Though the servants picked up the supplies he was usually the one to place them. He had help grow this town. Though the people lived near a shipping dock it was a great place to live, some of the wares made within the town were actually sold. The dock helped the civilians and the civilians helped him. It was a win-win situation.

Walking nonchalantly back towards the dock he was unsure of what was going to happen with the war coming. He knew that the sea traders usually got together at some point to talk. He was sure with the war they would again be calling some sort of meeting. For a country that was run by one man and his army, the laws of the sea differed. Each were their own masters and had their own laws, and got together to establish those laws. It helped with the protection of their ships as well as trading between ports.

Getting back to the docks, he started helping get things organized for the next trip our. Though he wanted desperately to head out on the ship with this trade, he needed to stay inland. His father said he might send for him to come back to the city, to help with political matters, even though Sasuke hated dealing with politics. But this country was all politics, especially right now.

* * *

A fan slapped her hand hard.

"Not like that!" the woman's voice howled. "You need to have your wrist straight the entire time. Do _not_ bend it."

Sakura picked up the tea pot and with great concentration, tried to not bend her wrist as she poured the tea in two cups.

"That's better." the woman remarked. "Now you will have to practice. And remember to hold your pointer and middle finger on the lid to make sure the top does not fall off." Sakura did as the woman instructed. And when she got it right, the lesson was over. "You are done for the day. We will continue tomorrow."

Sakura got up from her knees and walked out of the room closing the paper door behind her and walking along the long wooden porch. It had been only a week since she had been brought to Yoshida's estate back in the city of Soma, along the coast. She had learned that Yoshida was a sea merchant and as such his ports were along the coast near the city of Soma.

She walked quickly along the wooden planks, wanting to retreat into her rooms for the rest of the day. She had been glad that Yoshida had given her her own personal quarters, but though they were her own, they didn't feel like her own. Yoshida had entered several times, without her acknowledgment and had come onto her.

He had been true to his word, he had been gentle the first night and the day or so afterwards, but now, there was no gentleness in his desire for her. Cringing as she though about it. Never would she have envisioned living as a whore for a man. It made her body shudder, and upon entering her rooms she went to the bowl of clear water and grabbing a rag began to wash herself, after stripping her kimono down to her waist

Too busy paying attention to the sloshing water and the rag as it drug over her skin, she never heard the door open or the footsteps approaching her. Her body jumped as two large hands settled on her bare shoulders and she closed her eyes and dropped the rag into her lap. She was grateful the kimono wasn't full removed only from the waist up was she bare to someone.

"You clean yourself often." he stated. "I wonder why at times." he knelt behind her, letting his hands move down as well, so they grasped her breasts. "I am glad you do keep yourself clean. Makes you softer each time I touch you." he kissed her back and she stiffened. "Come now." he grinned behind her. "loosen up." he said massaging her breasts and he groaned and before she knew it, she was pushed forward on her hands and knees, her kimono dragged away from the rest of her body, and he was upon her.

She watched her reflection in the water bowl, as he took her from behind. Her eyes were detached and there was no emotion in them. It was a daily occurrence of at least once a day and already her emotions were dead to it. She saw a ripple span out from the water and for a second she wondered where it had come from but then she felt the tears on her face roll down and drip into the water.

"Scream Sakura." Yoshida grounded out holding onto her hip and her breast. He moved to try a different angle and she did cry out. She felt his smirk as he dropped his head to her back.

Once he was done, he placed a kiss against her back and then straightened himself up, as she remained in her position.

"Tonight, my chambers after dinner." he said before walking out, and then did she crumble onto the wooden floor crying out.

* * *

A week later Sasuke found himself back in Sapporo. His father had sent a message to him, calling for him to return to the city. Tensions had risen from the North, and his father was fairly certain that things would escalate into a battle soon. The North had already made some advancements on the Capital City, but no aggression as of yet.

Sasuke was only needed to stand behind his father in several meetings that would be taking place in Sapporo. As a son of the Daimyo he was needed to support and stand behind what his father would be saying to the people, especially those who were soldiers.

He had been in meetings for most of the day sitting next to his father, supporting him, offering advice when needed and made his presence known to those around him. It had been a year or so since he had dealt with such politics but just as easy as he had slipped out of it, he slid back into the role of being a Daimyo's son.

Later that night , father and son sat in council together around a small table, both sitting on mats as they looked over several scrolls that were unraveled before them. Both were deep in concentration as they read their individual scrolls and maps. Sasuke sighed heavily as he set his particular scroll aside and he noticed his father look over at him.

"You've never been one for politics." his father said in a hard voice.

"Only when they involve the sea and trading do I get involved." Sasuke told him back. "But when it comes to the politics of a country or even a city, I'm not interested."

"You should be more interested. What will happen once I need to step down and announce another daimyo for Sapporo?" Fugaku gave his son a hard look.

"Father, we have been over this before. I have no wish to become the Daimyo." Sasuke let out a breath of frustration. "I've never had interest in becoming the Daimyo after you. I have always preferred being a merchant." Sasuke looked at his father.

They had had this conversation before and every time it was the same thing, his father wanted him to consider being the Daimyo, while Sasuke was adamant about not being the Daimyo. It was an endless battle the two quietly fought each other on. Both pairs of eyes were locked onto each other, as they fought each other wordlessly. Their silence was broken when a rapid knock came at the door. Both men turned towards the noise and Fugaku bade the person enter. One of the messengers slid the door open and looked upon the two male Uchiha.

"Fugaku- sama." he started almost breathlessly. "word has come from the Shogun." Both men awaited what was to come. "The war has started!"

* * *

She sat silently on a stone bench as she watched several koi swim around in the clear blue waters of the pond. She had often found herself there for the past several days, though the temperatures would say she should be inside. Winter was coming to the land and it made the days cool and the nights even cooler. There had already been a light snowfall and she was eager to see more of the white confection. But she was also reminded of how once this winter was over how she should be getting married to Yuhi instead of some man's whore.

She often wondered if Yuhi had ever done anything to come looking for her when she didn't come to him with the guards. But what had happened to them? Were they even alive? Even after all these months she still wondered.

"Sakura!" her thoughts were broken up by the harshness of Yoshida's voice. She looked up from the ponds and found him standing on the porch his arms folded. He had been temperamental the past few days and she wasn't quite sure why, but all she knew was that she needed to be on her best behavior if she didn't want anything worse to happen.

In all her time with Yoshida he may have taken her, but he had never laid a hand upon her in violence, but that changed a few days earlier. She apparently was quick to come to his call and was struck harshly on the face. It had sent her vision swimming and a light bruise to appear on her cheek the next day.

Walking gracefully yet quickly towards him she came to a stop on the step before him and she bowed herself in front of him, letting him know she respected him.

"Come Sakura, I need to discuss some things with you." She was baffled but followed him through the house to one of the tea rooms. The pot and cups were already set out and she knew as soon as she folded her legs she should start pouring it. Handing him his own cup of tea she began to prepare her own. He sipped quietly and waited for her to finish her own before speaking.

"You may have heard rumors before you came here, but the war has finally broken out." Yoshida told her in an uptight voice. "Trading might become more difficult since I do have customers in the south that I trade with." she didn't understand why he was telling her this. "Though I must apologize for striking you the other day, because of all the stress, I do need you to be more aware of me. Again there is a great deal amount of stress and you always seem to have a way of making that... disappear. I do not know how long the war will last, but I felt I should be considerate and let you know in advance of any action I might take." she nodded her head and cringed.

She knew what the disappear statement meant. He could bed her until all of his frustrations were let out and she was broken even more. She sucked a breath in silently, oh how cruel this life really was! She felt a tear leak out of her eye and before she could turn her face for him to not notice his hand came to her face and a finger wiped it away.

"You shouldn't fear me Sakura." he told her. "I hope that I give you as much pleasure as you give me." she wanted to retort back the truthful answer but she remained silent and instead just nodded her head. "good." he told her. Then letting his hand drop from her face, she watched it take the tea cup from her hand and place it on the platter before grabbing her wrist and tugging her so she awkwardly straddled his lap.

His hands pushed up her kimono and he repositioned her on top of his own seated form. His hips bucked up into hers and she let out a gasp. They had never done it this way before, and her hands gripped his shoulders. He let out a small murmur of agreement to her sound, before grabbing her hips and ground her against himself. She let out a small moan and before she knew it his pants were down and he was taking her again, this time her on top.

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked his raven haired friend. "You can't just pack up and go to sea now. Your father needs help in Sapporo and besides, what good is it going to do if you're out there and the troubles on the land."

"Naruto!" Sasuke barked turning around "Enough. This war has nothing to do with me. I trade goods. I'm a merchant. Nobody really cares what the hell I do except for my father!"

"Sasuke, you know that isn't true." Naruto remarked back. "Besides I was told to inform you of a merchants meeting." Sasuke looked at his blonde companion. " Its in three weeks, up near Samo, near Yoshida Seiichi's ports."

"Arigatou Naruto." Sasuke said and turned his back and walked up the plank to the ship. "Inform the merchants, I will be there. I need to deliver these goods first." Sasuke said stepping on board the ship and stepping to the side to let two men pull the board up.

Naruto looked at his friend with worry and doubt. The war was only starting and yet Sasuke seemed to ignore and leave for deliver goods, when he was needed inland or at least on the land to help with the different wares and goods, there had to be compromise yet Sasuke was making no compromise. Naruto could only hope he showed up to the Merchants Meeting in a couple of weeks.

* * *

**sorry if it was a little slow... but next chapter will be good :D haha sasuke and sakura meet! hehe gotta love that!**

**So please review and let me know what you think.. hate it, love it... whatever you want to say!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**Here y'all go! the chapter you've been waiting for! i'm super tired so i was like i'm going to just upload it tonight and work on chapter 8 tomorrow, when i can maybe think!**

**thanks a ton for the review! and faves and alerts! sorry i didn't respond to the reviews... life bites...**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

The ship was nearing the docks of Samo Harbor. His flags were raised and as he was overlooking the docks he could already see several other flags flying at the port. Many other of the merchants had come by water as well. Probably doing what he had done. Delivered a ship full of goods and then come to the docks. But Sasuke also had goods to deliver through Samo Harbor.

Finding a clear dock the large ship idled close to it, while his men threw ropes to men stationed on the dock ready to help the ship come to port. Sasuke watched as his men prepared to land on the dock as well as many started heading under to get the goods ready to be taken off the ship. Several of the hatches on the top of the deck were being opened and wooden cranes were being brought over to help with the unloading.

Making his way down to the deck from the quarter deck he saw a man approaching the ship. He instantly recognized the man, Yoshida Seiichi. His dark hair tied in a ponytail, it was longer than when he had visited him months ago, and his dark eyes were calculating as always. Sasuke walked down the plank that led to the docks wooden surfaces, and approached Yoshida. The two men grasped each others hand in welcome.

"Uchiha- san, it is good to see you again." Yoshida said to the Uchiha.

"You as well Seiichi-san." Sasuke nodded his head, "but enough of the formalities, we are well acquainted with one another to use each others first name." Yoshida nodded his head as well.

"Of course.. Sasuke." Yoshida replied. "I hope your journey here was pleasant. I see that you have wares that have been brought to be spread through out the Northern lands."

"I do." Sasuke looked towards his ship. "The usual wares I always bring every several months. It is a relief that I can still use this port to unload. I have received word from other Northern ports that I am not allowed to dock there anymore. I hope this meeting can be beneficial in resolving that problem."

"I agree. I too have had the same difficulties, but these are hard times, the beginnings of war are always hard and especially with the land split with each other." Yoshida told Sasuke as they began to walk away from the ship and towards the land. "Also I request you stay at my estate while you are here. The other merchants have already arranged their own quarters, but I felt as a close friend I should offer my own estate to your comfort."

"Arigatou. I will take you up on that offer. Your estate will provide better accommodations than my ship or an inn would ever provide." Sasuke thanked Yoshida as he bowed his head.

"Also I am curious to know which harbors have refused you port. I am one of the most influential merchants in the North, I could try and get you access to the ports that deny you." Yoshida talked with Sasuke.

"Aamori Harbor sent the letter denying port before the war even started. When trying to discuss anything with them, they were quite disgruntled."

"Disgruntled? Why?" Yoshida questioned and Sasuke shrugged.

"I do not know all the circumstances that surround it, but apparently the betrothed of Yuhi Hano disappeared on her journey to Aamori Harbor, they have yet to reclaim her."

"Unfortunate event." Yoshida murmured. "We will talk with them, they are here for the Merchants Meeting." Sasuke nodded, and the rest of the journey to the estate was made in small conversation of the different trading that was going on the with the Islands.

Upon reaching the estate, Yoshida led them through the main gate, leading into the large estate. Sasuke had only ever been to the estate once before and that had been some time ago. His eyes looked over the large estate and took the surroundings in. The two walked up the flat steps to the main house and its wrap around porch. They walked around on the porch to the inner workings of the estate and Sasuke was led towards a smaller looking house still attached to the estate but was private.

"Here is your accommodations." Yoshida said sliding the shoji door open. "I hope you like some of the western styles. I have found them quite comfortable."

"As do I." Sasuke replied stepping into the small house.

"The meeting will take place tomorrow starting at nine am at the council hall." Yoshida informed him. "I also would like you to dine with me tonight. I will have a servant come and let you know when it is served. Usually around 7 seven."  
"Arigatou for your hospitality. I would be honored to join you this evening." Sasuke said before once again grasping hands with Yoshida before the other man left Sasuke.

* * *

Upon hearing another voice besides Yoshida, Sakura had quietly made her way to one of the large doorways and watched as Yoshida and another man pass by. The man with Yoshida, though she couldn't see his front, was tall and commanded attention. His black hair spiked up in the back and he had paler skin. He walked effortlessly and his aura was almost dangerous.

She watched and tried to pick up on their conversation. Yoshida hadn't informed her of anyone staying at the estate, though why would he? He had only informed her about the war because of his increasing needs. Shuddering at that thought and the events that had followed. She was just a whore to Yoshida. Watching the two men walk further away she walked quietly back to her own chambers. Dinner was only in a few hours and she needed to bathe.

Filling the large basin with clear clean water, she smoothly let the rag fall into the water, also adding some oil scents that Yoshida had given her only a few weeks before from one of his travels. Stripped to the waist she picked the rag up and began to let it run over her skin, letting the water moisten her skin and the oils sink in. After bathing her body, she poured the basin out and refilled it with fresh water and slowly dipped her long locks into the water as well as using a rag to wet the top strands.

Making sure her hair was wet she began to massage an oil into her air to clean it as well as let it gain its silky texture back. After wetting her hair again once the oils were massaged completely in, she took a towel and rubbed her hair letting it fluff and dry before she took a thin bristled brush through it to let it flatten and straighten out into its silky perfection.

She heard the shoji door open just as she had put on the ivory under robe and tied the bands. She was about to pick up the black and ivory kimono when someone beat her to it.

"We have a guest at the estate with us." Yoshida informed her as he held the kimono open for her to slip into it. It was probably the first time he was helping her into clothing instead of out of it. "He is a respected merchant from the South and deserves your highest respect. He will be having dinner with us this evening." he tied the obi for her as she stood still waiting for him to finish the intricate tie. "Also." his hands came to her shoulders and pulled her back into his body so she could feel his breath on her neck. "If he wishes you tonight or any night he is here, you will graciously accompany him." his hands fell to her hips and pulled her hips back to ground against her. He was truly a sick man in her mind.

"Of course Yoshida-sama." she let him know.

"Good." he placed a kiss on her neck and left her in the room.

She sighed and shifted herself to sit gracefully on her bed. She always hated when he came in and degraded her in such ways. Making her seem even more of a whore than what she really was, though the term prostitute could also fit her circumstance nicely as well. She was unsure of everything that was going on around her.

She enjoyed the days and sometimes weeks that Yoshida would be gone on one of his trips, that she would be left alone and could do whatever she wanted. When he was gone, she would sneak out of the estate and head into the town to see what the outside world held, for the only places she knew were her home home village and the inside of the estates walls. It was claustrophobic and she hated it.

Hearing the light tap on her shoji door she was notified it was dinner time. Rising she walked towards the door and opened it and let a servant, as usual, guide her to the room where dinners were served. Though tonight it was different. Instead of the room where she usually ate dinner, at the western style table, that what off of the ground and she had to sit in a chair, she found herself led into the native dining room. The table low to the ground and Yoshida and the guest already seated on the pillows before the table.

She bowed her head upon entering and quietly and gracefully kneeled on the pillow to Yoshida's right, and folded her hands gracefully in her lap. Yoshida tapped under her chin with a finger and nodded to hear letting her know it was alright for her to look at the guest. Raising her head she took in the man in front of her. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. He had aristocratic features, sharp and defined. His eyes were a midnight black along with his tresses and he had a paler complexion to Yoshida's but still had a light tan to let people know he was outside quite a bit. His form was large, but lean.

She nodded her head in welcome to the guest but otherwise stayed quiet. Dinner was brought out and she ate her meal slowly. The fish and rice were cooked and tasted sweet as she ate them in silence. She watched and listened to the two men talk business and apparently the guest, whose name was Sasuke, was a merchant from the South. She knew Yoshida would stay away from any heavy topic so she would not be able to learn any more than what she should know.

* * *

After dinner she was dismissed and left as the two men watched her leave. She walked around the inside of the estate and hugged her body when a harsh cold wind blew through. In a few months the cold would go away and spring would be back.

After walking about the estate for a while she headed back to her own chambers. When she arrived Yoshida was awaiting her inside. She automatically began to loosen her kimono, but he held up a hand to stop her, and her hands fell to her sides.

"Though I would enjoy having you tonight, I have offered for you to spend the night with Sasuke-san." Yoshida told her. "You may change into one of your sleeping robes and then a servant will lead you to his own chambers. You will not leave his chambers until morning. If I find you have returned here before morning, there will be consequences." he left her by herself and she quickly changed into a dark red sleeping gown and wrapped a robe around her as well.

Opening the shoji door, a servant there bowed to her before leading her to a section of the estate that was reserved for guests and their privacy. Upon reaching the man door, the servant lightly tapped and a soft enter was given. The servant slid open the door and bowed and let Sakura enter before the servant did. She stood calmly in the entrance of the area while the servant went to inform Sasuke-san. A low curse was heard before the servant reappeared and then disappeared through the doorway in which she just entered. She stood there calmly before footsteps were heard and the occupant appeared before her.

"I told Yoshida- san that I did not wish for you to be sent here." the man told her. "You may go back to your own chambers." he moved to leave.

"Sasuke-sama." her voice shook. "I was told that I had to spend the night with you. There will be... consequences if I don't." she mentally cursed herself for telling him that. The man sighed.

"What business would Yoshida have sending me his wife?" he asked her and she only blinked at him.

"I'm... I'm not his wife." she said lowering her head. "I'm only a... companion."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. She wasn't Yoshida's wife? She was his companion? He knew many men kept mistresses, was she a mistress to Yoshida? Yoshida had never mentioned a mistress to him, but then why would he. He knew men that would send their wives to a high guest, to keep them entertained for an evening.

"I have no use for your services." he spoke coldly and she flinched.

"Please, I do not wish to anger Yoshida- sama." she spoke softly, her hands wringing in front of her body.

"Fine. Come." he spoke and she looked up at him, as he waved his hand for her to follow. She followed several steps behind him as he led her to his bedchamber. He motioned her to the bed once inside and he headed to a washroom.

Sakura, took off her robe and raised the sheets back on both sides and then slipped into the fine silk and waited for Sasuke to join her. She laid on her side facing the side that Sasuke would be sleeping on. She watched as he came out from the washroom. He wore pants and a shirt as he too was welcomed into the bed.

To say Sasuke was uncomfortable, was an understatement. He had told Yoshida earlier when the man had offered Sakura to be his companion for the night, that he did not need a companion, and he thought he had made it obviously clear to the man. But apparently, Yoshida wasn't one to be told no to in some circumstances. He shifted so he was looking at Sakura directly.

They spent several minutes just staring at each other, before she made the move and moved closer to him. He saw as her hands slowly reached out for his own as her own body came nearly flush with his. He felt her soft small hands take his own larger rougher ones in hers. He didn't make a move and waited to see what she would do. He watched her take a deep breath before she leaned her head up and whispered her lips against his. What was she doing? He felt his hands move as she once again ghosted her lips over his, him this time returning the ghost of lips.

He felt her lips more firmly on hers and he decided to reciprocate, until he felt that she had settled her hands on her breasts. She spread her fingers over his and let his hands encase her. He drew back and her eyes opened and peered at him. He removed his hands.  
"You do not have to please me tonight." he told her quietly. "I will not touch you like that." she let out a shuddering breath and curled into herself. He wasn't sure if what he had said was a good thing or not but feeling some compassion inside him instead of turning her fully away, he let his arms wrap around her smaller more delicate frame and held her until both of them fell into sleep.

* * *

When morning came, Sasuke was stirred to find an exotic haired female in his bed. With his clothes still on her knew that he hadn't slept with her in that way. In the night she had somehow ended up with her back to him and his hands wrapped around her body as he held onto her. He looked down at her still sleeping and soundlessly, slipped out of the bed. He watched her move but then fall back into sleep and stilled.

He entered into the washroom and splashed his face with cool water. What was he thinking showing compassion to someone like her. Though he was slightly disgusted with Yoshida for having a mistress and then sending that mistress to him. The poor woman must have felt degraded getting sent to him with the fear of disobedience.

Changing quickly into a new set of breeches he had acquired on his latest trip, he also slipped a black shirt on over his head and let it fall, and loosely tucked it into his breeches. In all his travels he had come across different styles of just about everything and now his life was filled with those different lifestyles. The old heritage ways were disappearing and he knew that in many years to come a lot of the old heritage ways would be gone completely.

Shaking his head and feeling somewhat refreshed he entered into the bedroom, to find the bed unoccupied. He stared at the vacant space. She had only been there minutes before. Again he shook his head, maybe it was all just a bad dream. He walked over to the chair where his boots were and pulled them on and then grabbing his cloak he left the room and the chambers. He would get some sustenance in the town before heading to the meeting. By the rise of the sun he knew it was only around it eight in the morning. He still had another hour before he knew all hell would break loose at this meeting. There was much to be discussed.

* * *

**hope that was an amazing chapter and you enjoyed sasuke/sakura! and there's more to come next chapter!**

**let me know what you think! **

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Part of a Fairytale

**I felt like updating tonight cause... well i can... and i really like this chapter :)**

**thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves! sorry again that i didn't get back to you... life is still crazy!**

**Disclaimer: DNON plot is mine though.. hehe**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke picked up several fruits along his way to the meeting. His eyes scanned the streets that he walked along, and though his eyes were focused on what was around him, his mind was stuck in the female that had been in bed with him. He had remembered how her breasts felt under his hands, though it had been only seconds that they resided there. Her lips were soft to the touch and though he knew his body was craving a release of that kind, he knew that it wouldn't be proper for him to do such. He may have slept with women but not one that was only throwing themselves on him just out of fear. He had never taken a women to his bed out of fear. Only raw primal lust and want!

Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts. He knew he was about to spend the day in a monotonous meeting, with yelling and arguing happening every so often. It wasn't something he was looking forward too, but because of the war it was even more important that the Merchants meet.

Reaching the council hall he let himself up the steps and through the large doors before entering into a courtyard. He saw several people milling about and just after taking a few steps into the courtyard, he was greeted by two other merchants. He bowed, as was customary, to them as they introduced themselves to him. He may not know all of the traders but they certainly all knew him. If not from trading, then from his families high standing within the nation.

He followed them through the courtyard, both men talking incessantly, as he listened and looked around. Entering the large council room, he saw the large circular room already filled with merchants conversing with one another. Though the council consisted of all sea merchants, many land merchants had also come to hear of the proceedings. Sasuke had dealt with many land merchants and had connections with several larger merchants, though he tried to be a third party for the most part.

He saw Yoshida speaking with another merchant as Sasuke approached him. Yoshida must have caught Sasuke's approach from the corner of his eye as he quickly ended the conversation he was having with the other man to start one up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, good morning." He spoke first. "I trust you had an excellent night." a wicked gleam was prominent in the other man's eye.

"Hai, it was an excellent night." Sasuke would make no indication that he had not had intercourse with the woman, but he could keep the woman safe, by saying otherwise.

"Good to hear. She is quite a woman." Yoshida noted, chuckling lightly, and Sasuke just cringed in disgust.

"She certainly is." Sasuke said stiffly and before the conversation could be continued a man called over the conversations that the meeting would be starting.

The two merchants sat down on the wooden benches surrounding the center area, where a man was calling the gathering to order. Sasuke usually stayed quite silent at such events, only putting his input in but this one was different. Many merchants were aggravated with one other due to the war. Unlike him, they traded everything between the North and South, and though Sasuke felt that the land's issues would resolve themselves and that it was a waste of time for the merchants to gather and debate new routes.

"That's the Hanos." Yoshida said quietly near Sasuke's ears. "they have been probably the most disgruntled merchants since the young ones bride vanished on her way to him. They haven't recovered her not even the men that were appointed to guard her were found alive." Sasuke nodded his head.

His calculating eyes watched the two men. One visibly older while the other was still just a lad probably not even twenty years. This was the one merchant that had given Sasuke problems. He mainly dealt with Yoshida when coming to port in the North, but he had had a good relationship with the Hano's and the two had always helped each other when they could. They were on the opposite side of the island and about every couple of months, Sasuke would port there for less than a week to unload and receive goods from that side of the island.

As soon as the debate started up Sasuke raised a hand and rubbed his temple, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was warm when she woke up that morning and it was a different kind of warmth. Instead of just her blankets keeping her body heated, it was a body's heat. She could feel strong arms banded around her shoulders and stomach, but what she didn't feel was skin against skin. She still had on her night gown and when she looked down at the arms around her, a shirt was covering them. It was a different feeling. The man had not taken her to his advantage, even when she was telling him too.

Suddenly the man stirred and she snapped her eyes shut and calmed her breathing. Maybe he wouldn't bother her if he thought she was asleep. She felt him move behind her and carefully unwrap his arms from around her before she felt the bed go down and then rise again as he moved off of it and heard his footsteps disappear into the bathroom.

Once she heard the slap of a rag against water, she knew it was safe to leave. Removing the covers from herself she quietly escaped the bed, retrieved her robe before tiptoeing quickly out of the room and soon out of his quarters.

Breathing a sigh of relief as soon as she was outside of his quarters, she began to walk normally and slowly. She assumed that Yoshida was already away, as he usually was up early and out and about just as quickly. Reaching her own quarters she slipped inside after making sure no one was around to see her, especially Yoshida's guest.

Quickly discarding her robe and nightgown she quickly washed herself and put on a new kimono of an orchid color before she left her quarters again to go to the dining area to her her morning food. Sitting down on the mat, as she preferred to eat the traditional Japanese style while alone, she gently at her food as her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

The man, Sasuke, had been considerate of her. She had freely and openly invited him to take her, though it was also at Yoshida's request that she do it, but he had turned her down. Even after feeling her, he had turned her down. She wasn't sure what to make of it. In all of her sexual experience so far, men loved to touch, at least Yoshida did as well as the grey eyed man from so many months ago. But yet he had reciprocated her kiss, yet not the touch. It confused her.

She had never met a man, that didn't wish to explore her in such a way. Of course Yuhi wouldn't have either until the marriage bed, but now that she was no longer a virgin, shouldn't the man just take her? She shook her head, knowing that everything inside of her was basically devoid of feelings. Yoshida had made sure of that.

Finishing up her food she made her way to the Koi ponds. Though winter was still evident in the air, it seemed as though the fish were thinking it was becoming Spring and she would be grateful for then Spring came. She would be able to sit out near the ponds more often and stay longer. Watching the fish for a few moments, she decided to head inside and head towards the library room.

The room she had discovered after about two months of living at the estate. It was a smaller room off one of the smaller halls, and she had come upon by luck but she loved the works that were in there. She would never have guessed that Yoshida would be a man to put effort into his collection of readings, but the books and scripts inside the room were fascinating and since having learned to read from her father. Reaching out to touched the spines of several of the books she lets her fingers run along them before pulling one out of the shelf and then settling herself on the small flat couch in the room to read the novel.

* * *

He was tired of hearing shouting and bickering. This meeting wasn't to divide territories, it was to unite the merchants in a time when there was contention between one nation. Yoshida had gotten into the fray and had shouted his opinion on more than one occasion, while Sasuke just sat there, listening and tuning out different things. This was ridiculous in Sasuke's opinion. There was no need for such controversy between a united front.

Hearing Yoshida once again raise his voice. Sasuke laid a hand on his arm and stood, listening as Yoshida's voice quieted down as Sasuke stood. Everyone in the council hall became quiet as they watched the Uchiha stand and finally make a stand to them.

"I have heard enough." Sasuke began. "We did not come here to aggravate one another, to insult, to complain, to break away from our bonds. We came here to discuss rationally what is going on within our nation. We, as merchants, are our own front and we need to act like it. If the Merchants cannot come to conclusion and a single standing point then what is left?" the men around him murmured.

"Ports and docks should not be restricted. We should unite together as always and show the people of the land that though we stay on the sea, we are just as united as a North and South. Individually you may or may not agree with what is happening in the land, but if the seas break away from one another then hope for peace has truly been squandered." Sasuke watched as the men took his words.

"As a son of a Southern Daimyo, I will not restrict my seas, nor my partners and friends. My ports are open to you if you wish to dock. I will not let a war come between my brothers of the sea." He stood straighter if it was possible. "As of now, all ports and docks will be open to any of us, we will not hold restrictions against anyone, we will trade and be cordial as we always have. That is the end of this meeting." Sasuke grabbed his cloak and swiftly stood and left the room, leaving the other merchants gaping at him.

"I agree." Yoshida acknowledged after Sasuke had left the room. "He is right. We need to be united if this war is to end. My ports are open to anyone who wishes to dock." and then a flurry of conversation began again.

* * *

His cloak flew to his back as he walked steadily away from the building. The imbeciles in there couldn't agree that they needed to band together, to support each other in such trying times. Though it wouldn't hurt his trade routes if one merchant bowed out, but it was the symbolism behind it. If the seas around Japan could hold together then maybe the land could too.

"Uchiha-sama!" a man called out and Sasuke's eyes started searching for the man who had called his name. His eyes finally settled on a man who was rushing towards him. "Uchiha-sama, a letter." the man bowed as he let the note be presented before Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head as soon as he took the letter and then continued on.

Reaching the estate, he quickly found an open room and opened the letter. He had to guesses who it could be from. One his father or two Naruto. Opening the paper up he immediately looked at the name at the bottom. His father. Eyes heading straight to the top he began to quickly read the letter. By the time he had read through it several times, he was fuming. Crumpling the letter up he held it tightly in his hand before cursing out loud.

Hearing a thump he quickly turned to where the open door was and spotted pink hair disappearing beyond the door. Cursing himself quietly, he figured she had heard him suddenly curse loudly and had gotten spooked as she was walking by. Stuffing the letter into his breeches pockets he quickly left the room and followed her.

She had disappeared around another corner before he finally caught up to her.

"Sakura." he said in a commanding tone. She froze and lowered her head.

"I didn't mean to invade. I was merely passing by." She apologized not turning around.

"No need to apologize." he told her. "I was coming to apologize for startling you as you were walking."

"Why would you do that?" she voice turning her head to the side, so he could barely see her chin from her veiled hair.

He was confused. He apologized to her and yet she questioned why. Slowly figuring out the reasoning why, it made his blood boil. He had never been in the presence of a man's mistress, but now he knew why she was so defensive. Yoshida must have forced her into being submissive, being apologetic even when it wasn't her fault. She was only a lowly woman and he was a man. The man rules. He shook his head.  
"I scared you. It's my fault not yours." He replied simply. "I had just learned some news from my father and it upset me, causing me to raise my voice when I thought no one was around." he questioned himself of why he was practically spilling words to this female who he knew really nothing about.

"Why didn't you sleep with me last night?" she suddenly asked. "If Yoshida were to find out that we never... you know, I could be punished for disobeying him." She turned her body slowly around to face him and he was stunned at her question.

"I have no interest in sleeping with a woman because another man told her to sleep with me. Women come to my bed on their own volition." He explained to her, and he hoped he hadn't insulted her. Nodding her head at his words.

"Arigatou, then." she spoke softly and then turned to leave.

"Wait." he said, not knowing why. She paused and waited for him to speak. "Nevermind." he limply said. She bowed her head and walked forward before once again disappearing from sight.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Sasuke wandered around the estate. Unsure of what exactly he was doing. There was no doubt in his mind that he didn't want to sleep with that woman, but not in such a way as her being forced to come to him. Restraining himself last night was a lot harder than he had thought. He had felt her body when she had pressed his hands to her bosom and though he wanted to feel the skin he knew that he would feel guilty with himself if he had taken her.

He even went as far as wondering if that woman had ever been brought pleasure in bed. Of course he had heard exploits of Yoshida by women in other ports as he was perusing the town that Yoshida had recently docked into as well. But those were willing women, women not forced to come to his chambers and to his bed. Sasuke was disappointed that Yoshida would stoop as low to buy some girl for his apparently voracious appetite.

Though he wasn't one to speak on such a subject, he knew that one day he would want to settle down with a woman of his choosing and to have heirs for his trading empire that was being built, but he would never just buy a woman to keep him companionship. Looking at the Dobe and his engagement, Sasuke knew that he wanted that too, but in time. He loved sailing the seas more than any woman right now.

* * *

Closing the shoji door behind her, she walked over to her bed and laid down on it, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. The man had apologized to her, when he should have just taken her apology and that would have been the end of it. And then when she had blurted out the question of why he hadn't taken her the night before, she had blushed crimson and she knew that if Yoshida had been around that she would have to deal with him about not doing as she was directly told too.

The man that had taken up as a guest in the estate, completely and utterly baffled her. He was not like any man that she had come in contact with while she had been with Yoshida. All the men that Yoshida had had as guests had been perverse yet men of stature. This man was a man of stature yet not perverse enough to take her.

Breathing deeply she felt her waist constricted by the obi tied around her waist. Using her hands she let the obi fall and let the kimono loosen on her frame. Hearing her shoji door open and the shut she stayed lying on the bed. Soon a weight was over her. Letting her eyes focus on the weight over her she gazed up into Yoshida's eyes.

"Sasuke-san, tells me you were pleasant last night." he smirked looking down at her. "I'm glad to hear he thinks so highly of you." she stayed silent. "You will grace him again tonight." her head nodded and the weight was lifted off of her. "Dinner will be served in an hour." her body remained motionless.

* * *

Yoshida found Sasuke in his quarters pacing back and forth. The younger man stopped pacing when he saw Yoshida's shadow in the room. His head looked up at the other man, and a grin made its way across Yoshida's face.

"You certainly made quite a presentation in the council today." Yoshida began. "The other merchants have agreed with you after little deliberation. The seas will remain open and the ports as well. All of the merchants are found in agreement with your words. You have certainly opened the minds of others. No wonder your father wishes for you to become the next Daimyo of Sapporo. You would do well."

"Arigatou for the compliments and for letting me know the final decision of the meeting. As well I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I need to get back to my own docks." Sasuke informed Yoshida.

"Of course. As well, Sakura will be with you tonight as well. She is in full agreement to the arrangements. I figured it would be a nice... celebratory evening for you." Yoshida grinned lecherously and Sasuke only narrowed his eyes before consenting.

* * *

Sakura again found herself in the middle of the front of Sasuke's quarters. She stood there silently. Hearing footsteps approach her she raised her head when they stopped. Sasuke was standing there, his eyes calculating. He motioned for her to follow him to his chambers and she graciously followed him. Removing her robe again she slid under the sheets of the bed and waited for him to join her. Unsure of what his intentions would be tonight, she waited until he was in the bed facing her, an arm propping his head up while the other was reaching out to tilt her face up to his.

"Will you let me kiss you?" he breathed across her lips and after searching his eyes for a moment, she nodded in consent.

Letting his hand that had tilted her head back, move further back to entwine with her hair at the base of her skull he pulled her forward as his other hand moved from perching his head up to pull her arm up around his shoulder, he kissed her passionately and ferociously. His teeth and lips bit and sucked at her own, causing a moan to escape her. He was positioned half over her and he knew that that had to change. Keeping a hand at the base of her head, to keep their mouths attached, his other hand wandered down her body feeling what was beneath the gown. Coming down to her hip he pushed her hip down to the bed and quickly lifted himself so he had a knee between her legs.

Feeling a heat swell inside her that had never been present before, she wantonly spread her legs and let his hips be cradled in her own. She knew this position well, but never with such heat and passion. Her hands were entangled in his hair and soon the room was hot and sweaty and she needed to feel his skin. Hands reaching the hem of his shirt, she started to lift it and their lips broke to throw the shirt away from them before Sasuke came back down on her, and soon her own nightgown was off of her as well, their bodies pressed together with only his breeches as a barrier.

They touched and kissed and throughout the night he loved her in such a way that she had never known. He never did remove his breeches no matter how bad he wished he could, but he would respect this woman enough to not take her body like that and she clung to him desperately wishing that the night and feelings would never end and deep down she was grateful that he hadn't taken her fully, for he was already taking a piece of her, with his current actions.

* * *

Watching her chest rise and fall, a part of him wished to whisk her away from this place. She was wrapped up in the sheets and he could see her outline in the thin sheets. He was already dressed in tan breeches and a white billowy shirt and his boots upon his feet. Running a hand through his raven hair he walked towards the bed and the woman within it. Pressing a knee down on the mattress his rose above her and watched her serene face before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips, which in her state of dream she tried to return.

Leaving the bed he walked towards the several bags at the base of the door. Picking them up he looked back at her, before turning his back on her and walking out of the room, the quarters, the estate, and onto his ship, his mind desperately trying to erase her from it.

* * *

**hahaha i love this chapter! eeekkkkk! but yeah.. there ya go... what did ya think?**

**let me know what you liked, didn't like... whatever!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Ponderings and Sayings

**Hey all. I'm back with an update. things have been super crazy, like me getting sick! and then school and work. crazy crazy.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves! and again sorry that i didn't respond! i like to respond to them, but time has not allowed me too!**

**Disclaimer DNON only the amazing plot! :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

He woke with a start, sitting ramrod straight in his bed, breathing heavily, and he could feel a trickle of sweat start its run down his spine. Taking his hands, he ran them through his hair and down his face several times, trying to get the sweat off of his face and the images out of his mind. Shaking his head again he climbed out of the western style bed and approached the washing room. Pouring water into the stone basin he picked some up with hands letting the cool water run over his hands and then over his face, he had to cool himself off.

It had been a month since the Merchants Meeting and when he had met Sakura, and since that last night where they had been involved with passion he hadn't been able to escape the vivid dreams of her... and him. Groaning he felt the stir in his loins. He was twenty and two years old, he shouldn't be feeling like a juvenile school boy about some girl. Though no other girl had really brought him as much satisfaction in just kissing and touching smooth flesh than she had.

Looking up at himself in the mirror that was stationed above the stone bowl he looked at himself, and he knew he had to forget about her. She wasn't his and would never be his. He was sure that if he ever traveled up to Yoshida's ports he would probably see her, but he only went up there every few months if that.

Walking out the veranda of the house he overlooked the ocean and its majestic nature. Leaning against one of the poles he thought about what he was doing and what was happening around him. A part of his mind wished that he had met Sakura under different circumstances, where she was a free woman to do what she wished, but knowing that she was under the thumb of a man who cared nothing for her, made him angry inside. No woman should be treated as such.

And then he thought of him and what he wanted. He could say he was jealous of the dobe for settling down. Naruto had found a woman, that made him happy, complete. Someone who was by his side. Sasuke had never found such a woman. He was away most of the year on his ships, trading and visiting new exotic places. Would a woman even want to stick by him while he was away?

Thinking of his older brother Itachi, he bowed his head. Maybe it was a curse that he found no one. Thinking back only years before, he remembered his brother right before his execution. The two had looked at each other from across the cell and his brother's final mocking words were 'find peace', but Sasuke knew that those words would not be true. They would torment Sasuke for the rest of his life.

Since that day Sasuke felt as though he had been tormented. Unable to be satisfied for long periods of time, with anything of the flesh or of the land. Only by escaping to the sea had he felt any semblance of peace and it was never lasting because peace on the seas never lasted. And his own family made it worse. He could still remember being around the wall from his father when his father and Itachi had shared their own last words. The hatred and condemning words that would sentence them both to hell that day.

Itachi had made his own choice by betraying his father and his country, in a secret plot to kill all Daimyo's and the Shogun and have one ruler over the entire country. A task that was never fulfilled. The secret group Akatsuki, as they called themselves, had been found before even one Daimyo was murdered. But by Itachi's actions Sasuke too was punished by Kami.

In this moment Sasuke had never felt so weak. His entire life beyond the moment he had witnessed his brother's death, he had never felt peace, never felt the desire to be with another woman so fully, and then Sakura. That final night he had been with her so many weeks ago, hadn't left his mind. The way he had felt touching her, kissing her, wanting so badly to take her, to be _with _her. It hadn't left his mind or his body.

* * *

She wandered aimlessly around the town. Yoshida had set sail almost hours after Sasuke had and had yet to return to the estate, which was fine with her. She hadn't been touched since Sasuke and she almost wanted it to remain that way. Feeling the fire in the pit of her belly and screaming in ecstasy when he had brought her to her own completion without even taking her with his own body. By touch and feel he had made her a wanton for such things.

Never had she felt such a longing and a yearning for a task she had found to be tedious and something that she hated to participate in. It was cold and cruel when Yoshida would touch her, him only wanting gratification for himself more than her though he had brought her over the edge at times with him. But he had never made her feel like Sasuke had made her feel.

Clearly remembering that morning when she had woken up, naked and satiated, with no male in the bed with her or in the quarters. Her body had almost ached with a loss that she had never felt before, except for waking up that first morning after her first night with Yoshida and knowing a part of her was truly gone. But with Sasuke it was a different type of loss, but it felt so real.

Spotting a small fruit stand she quickly pulled out a couple of coins to give to the small boy in exchange for some fruit before she walked back to the estate.

!

Yoshida returned later that night and Sakura heard him walking around the halls of the estate. She knew how he walked and when she heard her shoji door slide open, she feigned being asleep hoping that he wouldn't bother her tonight. Hearing the footsteps come closer she tried to control her breathing and she hoped he didn't feel her tense as he laid a hand on her hair. He muttered something she couldn't hear before he walked back out of the room and she sighed in relief.

Dreading the morning she awoke and quickly dressed in a royal blue kimono and red obi before heading to the breakfast room where she was sure that Yoshida was waiting for her and indeed she was as soon as she entered the room she spotted him at the head of the table, his food already placed before him and a waiting platter in her own spot. She quickly went and sat down beside him.

Reaching to grab a piece of fruit with her left hand, it was intercepted by his own hand and he drew it to himself. She watched as her hand approached him before looking up at him. He drew it up to his lips and placed a long hard kiss to the back of her hand, which she shivered as it was placed. Letting his kiss release he kept a hold of her hand and brought it down onto his lap near his upper thigh. Again she shivered. He had never made her touch _him_ like that in all the months that she had been with him.

"My guards tell me that you were missing yesterday." he spoke splaying her hand across his upper thigh. "Where were you?" he asked in an almost sweet voice and it made her gag inside. She made no reply to his question. "Sakura? Where were you?" he asked again moving her hand farther up nearing a place she had no desire to be near.

"In the village." She quietly spoke.

"What was that?" He asked stroking her hand.

"The village." She spoke louder, knowing she was in trouble, having been told on her first day at the estate that she wasn't to leave the estate to go into the village. When she had she had made sure that the guards weren't around and that she was only gone for short amounts of time. She must have been careless yesterday.

"What did I tell you about leaving the estate?" He asked words as heavy as stone and a dangerous underlying tone, and squeezed her hand harder.

"To not too." She spoke quietly.

"That's right." he snapped at her. "To not too. And yet you still did." he released her hand which she instantly sprang it back to her lap while he pushed the large table away from him. He was shaking with anger, while she was shaking with fear. "How dare you disobey an order!" she pushed her seat away from the table a little bit hoping to fly away at the opportune moment, but he caught her in her chair. Hands on the arm rests as she pinned her own body to the back of the chair.

"look at me." he demanded but she averted her eyes. "Look at me!" slowly she made eye contact with him, his dark eyes ablaze with fury. "Why did you go into the village?" he asked.

"I...I was... I was bored." she swallowed hard. "I wanted to see the people and the town." she looked away again.

"Bored?" he said the word, contemplating it. "You were bored. You had nothing else to do so you decided to _disobey_ an order and go gallivanting around the town." his voice raised as he spoke. "Do you know how dangerous that is to me?" he asked shaking the chair and she furiously shook her head no. "I don't want the villagers to know that I have some... _whore_ living with me." she snapped then.

"Then why did you buy me?" she yelled at him, not knowing where she got the voice or the strength from. He looked taken aback by her boldness.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he spoke to her in a deadly tone.

Only with his anger in mind he drew her from the chair by her forearms and as she stumbled forward by his sudden move of pulling her up from the chair, he struck her across the face and her world spun. Her face was turned completely to the side as her mouth was agape and the pain and fear settled into her body. When she looked back at him, she was scared of him. He was still holding onto her arm tightly and she knew it would bruise.

"You will never speak to me like that." he ordered her and she narrowed her eyes. "I saved you from a fate worse than this, and yet you can't even be grateful." he sneered at her, and his earlier warning did nothing to stop her from opening her mouth again.

"You _saved _me? You didn't save me at all!" she fought back with him. "You hurt me, you take my body likes it just a doll. I wish I were dead rather than to be locked inside an estate with a man like you!" she finished the last statement with a snarl. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Is that right?" he asked deadly still. "Then I will show you something worse than death." her eyes widened as horror and she started to try and fight back as he began to drag her from the room.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she snarled at him, almost wondering where her fighting spirit had come from. He only tightened his hold on her arm and swung the other one around her body, helping to propel her forward with him. She fought as he directed her towards a familiar place that she never wanted to be again.

Reaching the double shoji doors he hastily flung one open and propelled Sakura inside as he quickly closed it and descended upon her again.

"Your impertinence just cost you a great deal." he told her in a still tone. He grabbed her up again and tossed her onto the bed while he climbed onto it holding her down as she began to scramble away.

"please no. please don't." she begged as he settled his weight on her.

"Too late."

* * *

The sun beat down upon his back as he rode swiftly towards Sapporo. His father had once again sent a letter to him letting him know that he was needed in the city. He had left within an hour of receiving the message. He knew that right now, he wasn't sure where is duties lied. He had sent Haru with the ship that was scheduled to leave today for China, since he was needed in Sapporo.

It was a quick journey as his colt was full of energy and galloped easily for a good portion of the way there. He entered Sapporo's gates just before dusk and quickly led the horse to the main compound to meet with his father.

Entering the main house a servant directed him to the strategy room as he had called it in his younger years. Upon entering the room he found his father along with several other Uchiha men and several men from the armies. The men bowed in respect as Sasuke entered into the room and took his place next to his father.

As the men started speaking again he quickly caught himself up with the conversation. The Shogun had sent word that the North had been taking over the border villages, and killing those who were loyal to the now reigning Shogun. The Shogun, himself, had asked the South to send their armies up as soon as they were ready and mobilized to start heading to the aid of the border and the northern villages in the Southern area.

Sasuke knew that it would be imperative for his father's army to start moving as quickly as possible seeing as that Sapporo was near the southern end of the island and it would take time for the armies to move upward. He listened and put in input when he was asked and when he deemed appropriate. He almost feared that his father would ask him to move soldiers through his ships but as of yet the question hadn't been asked of him. Maybe in a more private setting, it would happen.

After several hours in the strategy room the meeting was declared over until the morning after at least some sleep. Sasuke and his father remained in the room after all the other men had left. The two turned to each other.

"Sasuke. I didn't want to bring it up with the other men in the room, but now that we are alone, I wish to ask for your help in helping the men reach their destination. It would take weeks to reach the borderline. Can you transport one group of men to the border on a ship?" Fugaku asked his youngest son.

"Father why do you ask me to do this?" Sasuke asked in reply as he began looking at several maps. "I have told you that I don't wish to be involved with the land's affairs. The Merchants have decided to remain neutral and in alliance with each other. If I move men, I could be inciting an argument among the merchants."

"Very well Sasuke. I rescind my question." Fugaku said crossing his arms. "I respect you for your desire to keep peace on the waters, though there is much strife on and in the land. It takes a great man to speak forward about that."

"Arigatou father."

* * *

The meetings resumed the next day and by Sasuke's second day he was watching as the first of his father's army start its march towards the north. He stood proudly by his father as he watched men he had grown up with leave towards a war. It almost saddened him to know that many would not come back to their own families.

After the final men had left the gates he turned and headed back towards the main compound. Walking towards the main houses he walked through the main entryway into the center where the gardens were. Seeing his mother in one of the gazebos he began to make his way towards her. He hadn't been able to give her a formal greeting since his arrival. His mother, Mikoto, looked up at him with love in her eyes as she saw him.

Standing gracefully she opened her arms to him and soon he was in them hugging his mother. He was taller than her now as he stood a few inches over six foot, but he would still always feel like her son. Unwrapping from the hug, she motioned for them to sit. He stared out at the water and the blooming Sakura blossoms and the girl's face appeared in his mind.

"There is something on your mind Sasuke." Mikoto spoke softly, laying a hand on her son's shoulder. He looked at her and nodded. "Tell me about her."

"You assume it is a woman." Sasuke said looking back at the blossoms.

"When one looks at a Sakura blossom like you just did, I can only assume there is a woman." she said softly. "Now tell me about her."

"She is a woman I could be with, but it is impossible." he told her forlornly.

"And why is it impossible?"

"She belongs to another. Though not by marriage, but by money." he bowed his head.

"I feel for the woman then. To be loved by only money is no way of living. How did you meet her?"

"The merchants meeting. She is the property of Yoshida-san. He sent her to me at night when I was there."

"Did you touch her?" Mikoto asked alarmed.

"I did not take her. She may be a slave to that man, but not to me."

"I raised you well then. I am proud to say that I have a son who does not take advantage of women." Mikoto smiled. "You wish to be with the woman don't you?"

"If I could, I probably would." Sasuke mused.

"Don't give up Sasuke. If she is supposed to be with you, it will happen." He looked at his smiling mother. She could believe such whimsical nonsense, but he couldn't.

* * *

**so please don't kill me, trust me you will thank me next chapter... i think haha! oh also i have a poll up on my page for my next story, i need some ideas... so please if you have an idea that you might like me to write let me know or vote on what kind of genre i should do! thanks!  
**

**please let me know what you think!**

**please review**

**yoyo**


	9. Chapter 9: A Finale of Sorts

**Alright here is the update for the week! **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves! they are amazing to get.. and again apologies to not writing back for the reviews...**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter... you should like this one!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Pink hair whipped around her face as the wind blew through it and as her body rocked along with the ship. Mechanically her hand came up to wipe away the strands and tuck them behind her ear before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it tighter around her. It was only at nights when she was allowed to come up to the main deck and breathe in the ocean air and be out of the wooden room she seemed to be imprisoned in. She wished she could see the azure blue that the sea usually held as its color, but now all she was an inky color that seemed to ooze on forever.

Hands came to rest atop her shoulders and her body stiffened. A chuckle was heard before the hands moved down her arms, before wrapping around her body and pressing her back against a hard male body. She tilted her head as to not feel his breath ghost over her skin. It was the man behind her that made it so she would only see the ocean at night. The reason she was on the ship.

That day after their fight and him taking her unwillingly, she was told she would never be without him again. He would take her with him on his voyages, so that she would not be _tempted_ to wander around the village when he wasn't around. No longer did she have a reprieve from him. No longer was she saved him by days or weeks. She was in his bed nightly now, whether it was him pleasing himself through her body or just sleeping, but usually the former. She wondered if his manhood would ever fall off from all of the use that he puts it through.

"Come now." the man whispered in her ear before gently biting on the lobe. "being out on the sea with me is far more entertaining than being on the land, disobeying me." his hand slid up under the blanket and with a little force his hand was under her crossed arms, gently fondling her through her shift. "You wanted some adventure. This is as adventurous as you could get, without being in my bed." he whispered the last words and she cringed.

His hand still rubbed and pinched her tender breast from atop the shift and she knew it would be only time before he would lead her to his bed and take her again.

"Come now Sakura." he whispered tilting her head back so his lips could run along her jaw. "You used to enjoy the attention that I give you." his hand began to move south on her body.

"Now you are almost unresponsive to gestures that would have most women writhing and begging for more." she shuddered at his statement. "But nevertheless, come. It's late, we should sleep." and fortunately for Sakura that is what they did that night, was just sleep and as she stared out the window that gave her a look at the stars, she was so grateful that it was only sleeping that night.

* * *

The sky overhead didn't look promising. He still had a three hour ride back to his own ports from Sapporo and he knew that the weather wouldn't hold. Bunching his cloak around him tighter, he knew it would be a fast ride until the weather became such that he had to slow down. Clapping his heels against the stallion's sides the beast moved fluidly from just a short walk to a fast gallop.

It was only minutes before he could feel the rain start to pelt down upon the earth. The road that was usually a light soft brown was rapidly turning a dark brown, with little rivers making themselves known the more he rode towards the coast line. He knew his men would make sure the ships were protected through the storm and that they wouldn't be stupid enough to launch one, though one was set to launch that afternoon for China.

Soon his own cloak and steed were drenched in the water and the cold seeped into his bones. There was no resting area between Sapporo and his own port, it had always been that way. He had to ride through the storm to get to shelter.

* * *

The rain only worsened as he grew closer to the coast. Both he and his horse were thoroughly soaked as they continued to race into the storm, though the gallop had become a fair canter, Sasuke wasn't willing to injure the beast to make it to shelter any faster. This was his colt that he had raised. It felt like many more hours than what it had actually been, but the cold was making the time unbearable. It was now that Sasuke cursed Sapporo for being so far away from his own place, and that there were no outlets along the way to find some kind of refuge.

He pushed both himself and his horse to their limits. The rain was coming down in thick sheets and he had to hold his arm to his brow to actually see where he was going. Not to soon he came to a familiar bend in the road. Heading to the left, he urged his horse on, knowing warmth was only a short ride away.

Riding over a short knoll, he saw a familiar structure in the distance. It was the barn. Again urging the beast on the structure loomed closer and he thanked the Gods above. He let out a deep cough as he steered the horse towards the barn. Upon reaching it, he threw himself off the horse and passed the steed onto a man who had come out of the barn to assist him. He yelled over the rain and wind to the man instructions for the horse, before he wrapped himself up in his cloak once again and jogged towards his own home further up the knoll.

Once his boots hit the wooden covered deck, he let the cloak drop from being bundled around him and drip steadily onto the wood. He heard as one of his female servants spoke to him, but he couldn't make out the words. Taking a few stumbling steps forward he went to grasp the wall but his hand met with only the air and stumbling forward he felt himself, crash to the floor in a wet heap and after a weak attempt to move, he let himself be enveloped into darkness.

* * *

Curled into a small ball in the corner her fingers were gaining splinters as she clung to the wood as the ship was tossed back and forth among the deathly waves. The storm it seemed had come out of nowhere and before she knew what had happened the smooth sea she was once on, turned into a tumultuous monster. She could hear Yoshida's yelling above on the deck to the crew members.

The ship gave another lurch and she was forced out of the corner only to be sprawled across the floor. The creaking and cracking of the timbers made her heart race in fear and anticipation. She was sure that Yoshida had been through storms like this before and that everything would be fine. . Telling herself that she tried to calm herself down. She grabbed a blanket from the ground nearby her and wrapped it around herself, trying to make it a comforting barrier.

Hearing the door bang open she let out a small shriek. Hearing the heavy thudded footsteps approach her, she raised her head to see Yoshida coming towards her. He roughly grabbed her arm and drug her to her feet and led her out of the room and into the hallway. . She wanted to scream and ask him what he was doing. He led them up the stairs to the main deck. The blanket was now long gone and she wrapped her free arm around her body to shield it from the pelting rain.

She could hear Yoshida talking to himself, only catching every other word if not every other third or fourth word. All she knew that he was beyond upset. Trying to look around her through the blankets of rain that kept falling. Her eyes barely glanced a small dingy before a rush of wind nearly toppled both her and Yoshida. She could see several other small boats that men were working on getting ready to be launched.

They were almost too the dingy when the boat rocked forward and then lurched violently to the side by a massive wave the came crashing down onto the main deck. Sakura felt herself being pulled by something, unsure if it was Yoshida or the ice cold water that was blanketing the ship. But before she knew it her body hit another frozen mass of water, and her lungs were filled with the freezing water.

Under the water she gasped and choked arms flailing trying to reach the surface, wherever it was. Her arms moved and pushed herself upwards, or what she thought was upwards. A gasp accompanied by a several coughs was what happened when her head broke the surface. Treading the water, or trying too she tried to see what was around her. Faintly she could hear someone yelling her name but through the rain pounding against the water, it was hard to hear anything, let alone see anything as well.

Throwing her head around trying to find something that would help her keep herself above the water for good, her gaze fell upon an overturned dingy. It must have been the one that she was supposed to have gotten in on the ship, but like her it was floating recklessly in the water. Doing her best to swim, as she had never really been taught, she made her way painfully slow towards it. If she could make it she knew that she had a chance of surviving this nightmare.

Letting her hand pat the wood for a second making sure it was real, she latched her body onto it. Trying to curve her body onto it and stay attached to it. She knew she had to turn it somehow but she had neither the strength or the ability to do so. She kept herself attached to it, her arm muscles screaming with pain and fire as they stayed to the wood as the little dingy was rocked on the ocean just waiting for the devil to cease its anger and let the seas calm once again.

* * *

In his mind he saw her. Among the whisperings around him he heard her voice. The touches he felt, he thought it was her touching him. His body ached with need as well as physical pain. His head pounded and his chest heaved and shook with each breath. A ragged cough escaped him and he felt his chest burn with exertion.

He moved and he felt a small hand down on his bare shoulder and then a cool cloth come across his forehead. He fought to open his eyes and look around at where he was.

"Sasuke-sama." A female voice said, and it sounded vaguely familiar to him. "Please relax. You're fever has just barely gone down." his mind was confused. Fever? What fever? He stirred again and yet another persistent hand was on his shoulder, this one larger and more callous than the first.

"Teme, just do as the woman says." The light voice of his friend reached him and he lifted his lips in a smirk. "And he recognizes me." the voice said in a haughty manner, only causing Sasuke to groan. "Groan all you want, but I'm here until you're better." and for some reason knowing his friend was at his place with him, made him relax and soon darkness covered him.

* * *

"I'm sick of being waited upon hand and foot!" Sasuke's voice raised as he tried to walk steadily out of a room.

"Now teme, you're still ill. Sit your ass back down and let Nori take care of you for once."

"Dobe, I don't need to be taken care of anymore." Sasuke growled, leaning against a wooden pillar to catch his breath.

"Says the man who leans to take a breather." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend who glared back. "You've only been out of bed for a few days, and in bed for a week prior to that. You need rest."

"I _know_ that." Sasuke barked out, breathing heavily.

"You just don't want to follow what's best for you." Naruto said quietly. "You're too stubborn for your own good. For once in your life Sasuke don't be the fool." Naruto sighed "For once just take it easy. Your ships are taken care of. Your family is fine, you just left them. Just sit back for a few days and relax. Kami knows you need it."

"You know I have never been one to just relax." Sasuke said walking out to the veranda to sit in one of the wicker chairs that had been placed on the deck.

"Oh I know." Naruto grumbled. "But you need too. You've have phenomena for the past week from that storm, take it easy for a little while and then you'll be back on your ships in no time." Sasuke nodded at his friends words. Only another week or so and he would be back to the sea.

* * *

Her body ached and her arms throbbed as they stayed attached to the wooden object. Her legs were numb due to the cold water they were wading in. her body shivered as a gust of air washed over her, moving her and wooden dingy to nowhere in particular. She kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at the sea that had torn her from everything she had know for the past months.

She couldn't tell when the storm had abated. Whether it was minutes, hours, or even days when the rain had lessened, only drizzling over the sea and the waves had calmed to rolling hills instead of monstrous mountains. All she knew was that she had clung to the dingy as a lifesaver and she hadn't let go of it no matter how bad the weather had turned.

A jolt ran through her body when her foot grazed sand and then she shook as the dingy stopped moving and the sand at her feet was even more present. Slowly opening her eyes, letting them crack open and then blink several times before they were fully opened. Slowly moving her head so that she wasn't looking out at the vast blue waters before her, she lifted her numb neck and saw the golden sand of a beach.

It took a few minutes to actually move her body fully from the dingy and carelessly walk to the golden sand and then fall upon it in a heap. The sand grains pressing into her face, luckily not painfully, but she could feel them as she tried to move again. After several small attempts of moving she decided to just stay laying down and before she knew it, she was fast asleep on the beach.

* * *

The sound of men shouting and the whinnies of horses, brought Sakura out of her land of sleep. She squinted her eyes before fully opening them. Her body felt better and she could tell she had more energy now than earlier when she had first encroached upon the land again. Almost painfully she dragged herself up and steadily began to walk towards a path that led down to the beachfront. Maybe she could see who was marching?

The kimono clung to her body and she was almost grateful that part of the bottom had gotten torn she she could move easier. As she made her way up the bank she began to lower herself into a crouch in the brush that was around her. She saw the men in the distance. There was a large camp of men. Different flags waved proudly in the daylight.

A part of her wanted to run down there and seek shelter, but another part of her told her to be wary of those men. She had heard of the war, and she didn't know of those men were part of the North or the South, and frankly she didn't know which side it would be a better choice. Yoshida was from the North, if she even mentioned his name, she would be taken right back to the estate.

But had he even made it through that storm. As she had clung to the dingy while the ship was still in some sort of range, she had heard the tearing and splintering of wood and the shouts and even cries of desperate men. She didn't know what had become of the ship or of the men on it and thinking about it though she felt bad that men had probably lost their lives, there was a part of her that was grateful she might not ever see Yoshida again.

With her mind wondering about what happened to Yoshida as well as the men on the ship she hadn't heard the patrols around her and she gave off a startled cry as she was picked up roughly and shoved into a man's arms.

"What do we have here?" one of the three guards asked, while the other one looked at her, and the last one held onto her, arms wrapped around her own and interlocking around her stomach.

"Please." she began to quake. "the ship I was on, it was shipwrecked." she pleaded with them. "I don't know what's going on!" The two men looked at her quizzically.

"Lets get her to the the commander and see what he says." The supposed leader said. And they did just that.

The man that had held onto her before the other two men, kept his hand around her upper arm, while the other two walked next to her and behind her. She tried to keep up with the assured steps of the guard, but her legs will still weak and slightly numb from being in the cold water for so long.

The gazes of the men in the encampment focused on her and the men as they walked through the camp. She cringed under their gazes hoping to just not be seen. The men kept the onlookers away from her as they walked towards a large tent practically in the middle of the camp.

The guards opened the flaps of the tent as Sakura and the three other guards walked through. The tent was large and there were several areas inside the tent. The guards escorted her through another set of flaps before they were in a large room, if it could be called that. There were three other men in there. Another soldier as well as two men that used to have their heads tuned into maps below them. Both males had dark hair, but one was up in a ponytail, sticking up, while the other man had is in a loose ponytail flowing down his back. And their eyes were starkly different, one an opal color the other color a coal color.

"Shin, what's this?" the opal eyed man asked, while the other man just continued to look at her.

"Neji-sama, we found her by the beach, overlooking the camp." she was pushed before the three guards behind her and in front of the three men in front of her.

"What are you doing in this area woman." Neji asked Sakura.

"I... I was shipwrecked." it was the only thing she could muster out after being practically glared down by these two men.

"What is your name?" the other man next to Neji asked.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." she got out.

"Where are you from Haruno-san?" the same man asked again.

"The town of Awara." The two men nodded.

"Awara is on the other side of the country. Why would you be on this side of the country on a ship?" Neji asked.

"I..." she flushed, she didn't want to tell these men, she had been living as a whore to a man and was on his ship when it got caught in the storm and she was flung overboard. "Its a long story." she finally said. Both males sighed while one muttered 'troublesome' as well.

"Leave guards." Neji said and the three men behind her disappeared as well as the man next to the two that had spoken with her.

"Now, Sakura." Neji said. "Please tell us how you found your way over to this side of the country."

"I... well I've been living with a man called Yoshida from Samo." the two men nodded.

"You are his wife then?" the other man asked.

"No. Just a... slave." the two men perked up in interest.

"Sasuke never mentioned Yoshida having a woman in all the times we've corresponded with him." The one who Sakura didn't know his name said.

"You know Sasuke?" She blurted out and the two men looked at her quizzically.

"Hai we do. We also know Yoshida, a merchant in the North. He's one of the men we correspond with as he too is against this war." Neji spoke. "Though he's never mentioned a woman slave?"

"I was bought several months ago. I was captured by slave traders on my way to Aomori Harbor."

"Why were heading to Aomori Harbor?" Neji asked.

"My used to be betrothed, Hano Yuhi lives there." the men nodded.

"The missing bride." The man next to Neji said. "How do you know Sasuke?"

"During the last Merchants Meeting, Sasuke stayed at the estate. Yoshida... sent me to him at night." she bowed her head. Both men cursed. "What are you going to do to me?" she squeaked out and the men once again sighed.

"Well, we can either send her back to Samo," the name-less one said.

"She was shipwrecked Shikamaru." Neji said. "That storm must have taken out the entire ship."

"What about Aomori Harbor?" Shikamaru said. "Her fiance still lives there."

"What about to Sasuke?" Sakura asked, making both men look at her.

"And why would you want to go to Sasuke's ports?" Neji asked.

"I... please... please send me to Sasuke." She spoke weakly.

"Tonight, rest and tomorrow we will decide where to send you." Shikamaru said before calling a guard to escort Sakura to another tent where she would spend the evening.

* * *

**So hope that was for your liking! No more Yoshida! happy day! hehe and that wasn't too bad of a cliffy either..so yay!**

**Also: i have a poll up on my profile about what kind of story i should write next.. so please go poll or if you have any ideas that you think i should write, let me know!**

**Please review and let me know what you think or like or dislike or whatever!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival

**Well here is the next chapter, which i am sure you will all love! hehe.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves.. and again i am beating myself over not responding to you, but with full time work and school i have no time! sorry, but they are all wonderful and i love reading the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

The wind through his fair felt good again. He back out on the sea again after three weeks of being confined to the house. He had been pleased when he had finally stepped back onto the wharf and had helped him men launch a ship, him as the commander once again. The journey had been to several of the Islands and he had picked up some little trinkets that he thought his mother would appreciate, as well as a small craft of a Sakura blossom hanging from a rope.

She had never escaped his mind even through the pneumonia and even now on some nights he would awaken from dreaming of her... and him. Seeing that craft in one of stalls he knew he had to get it, for whatever purpose he knew he had to have. Right now it was located in the pocket of his breeches. It had settled itself against his thigh, where he could feel it even when he moved or stood still.

The ship rocked soothingly as he stood and just watched as the land became closer to him and his men. It had been nearly three weeks since he had seen his home docks and though he had gone much longer than that without being home, this time he was anxious. Something called to him from his home. And though he wasn't itching with anticipation, it was enough to let him know that he needed to be there soon. He couldn't wait until the ropes were thrown to the members waiting for them and he could set foot onto his own wharf.

* * *

Her first and only night at the camp was a distracted one, she hadn't stopped thinking about what would happen to her, where they would send her too. Her hope was that they wouldn't send her back to Samo for if Yoshida was dead, which she was almost certain he was, there would be nothing but misery for her there.

But there was also the chance that they would send her to either Awara or even to Yuhi, which she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Hano was still essentially her betrothed. Though she wasn't sure how he would take her now that she was essentially ruined and had been missing for six plus months. Would he even want her anymore? Or would he turn her away as soon as he saw her?

She knew she had changed in the months that she had been with Yoshida. Her body had filled out even more. She was only seventeen when she had been taken by those men and been sold to Yoshida, and if her calculations were right, she was eighteen now. Her body had lost the last of her child plumpness and her face had smoothed out and become more angular than it had ever been. Her body had fully developed into that of a womans'. And though it was good, it scared her as well. She had been awakened to sexual things, she thought, early on, and that had taken an effect on her body as well. She wasn't sure that Yuhi would accept her now.

But then there was Sasuke. He had shown her respect for who she was knowing what happened to her even without asking. He didn't take what wasn't his. Asking her for her permission to merely kiss her and then making her feel more special than she had ever felt before laying with a man. The thoughts still warmed her body. Remembering how he had made her body come alive, to make her a wanton for such carnal things, and how it all seemed so effortless as well. It was so easy to just go with him, to let him lead her through the things he had done to her body, without even disrespecting her needs.

Her body and mind had longed to be near him, with him, again. She could only hope that both Neji and Shikamaru agreed to send her to Sasuke, and she was glad that when she had woken up from a restless sleep that she was informed that she indeed would be heading south to Sasuke. They had gotten ten mounted soldiers together as well as a beast for her as well to travel south on. They had even given her men's breeches, knowing that her kimono wouldn't work for riding, as well a smaller shirt to finish the ensemble, it would also help her to fit in more with the men, instead of making it blatantly obvious that she was a woman, though her hair did a fine job of letting people know.

She had almost been a little wary of traveling so far by horseback, since her last journey on horseback had led to a life-altering predicament. But when she had mounted the horse, as well as the soldiers, she knew this time that everything was going to be fine. Having ten trained mounted soldiers escorting her, as well as them knowing the way and other routes without fault. It made her feel comfortable, more secure in being able to follow their lead down to Sasuke.

* * *

Now almost two weeks later, she was saddle sore, and her body was weary, longing for a bath of some sort to clean her body that was sweaty and covered in dust. She didn't know how these men could ride for so long without feeling like she did, but then again that was their life. Born and raised to be in the armies of their Daimyo.

Her body swayed with the horse she was riding and her head looked down at the passing ground, only to be raised when the men began to talk a little louder and their voices had held more enthusiasm. Emerald eyes roved the landscape and there in the distance was a small building settled in the middle of a knoll. The guards urged their horses fast and in turn hers did too. The smell of ocean was faint but as they approached the building it became clearer and more distinct.

Upon reaching the barn, as that was what the small building had been, several men had come towards them and taking the horses reins as the soldiers dismounted, one even helping Sakura to dismount her own beast. Her legs wobbled like jelly as she took tentative steps on the ground again. Another servant had started to lead the soldiers up the hill and after climbing it for a small distance and going around a curve, a large established house appeared. A large veranda overlooking the ocean, as the house sat next to the cliff of the hill.

A couple of women were at one of the entrances to the large house as the group of eleven straggled in. One whispered in the ear of another just before the one left while the first one ushered them into the house.

"Uchiha-sama said nothing about visitors. I apologize that we have no prepared for your arrival. Uchiha-sama will not even be back for a couple of days himself." the woman told them leading them through the house.

"It is fine Nori-san." one of the men said, peaking Sakura's interest. Apparently this man knew this woman who served Sasuke. "We are unexpected. We are only here to see that Sakura-san here made it safely here and in good hands. We will leave in the morning to return to the armies."

"Sakura-san?" she heard Nori's voice questions.

"Hai, she claims to know Uchiha-sama and wished to be brought here when we found her."

Sakura watched as a few of the men parted to let a woman through. She was probably in her forties of fifties, black hair that was starting to shine a little gray. Her vibrant chocolate brown eyes took her in. the woman seemed to be kind, but also strict. Sakura shrunk a little away from the woman.

"You have no reason to fear me child." Nori stated. "I wondered who that 'Sakura' was that Sasuke-sama was muttering incoherently when he was ill. Now I know. You are a very impressionable woman I'm sure." Sakura blushed at the woman's words. "Now come child, lets get you cleaned up." the woman took her hand and led her towards another room while a man had come in to help the guards who had helped her.

Nori led her through the house and towards a room. The shoji door opened and led to a beginning quarters while a wooden door led to what Sakura guessed to be the bedroom. Nori guided her through the wooden door and then to the right, where an opening was. Inside was a large tub as well sinks, that looked quite modern for their time. Since Sasuke was a merchant, he probably had all of the most modernized things that existed in the world at the moment.

Watching as Nori turned a tap near the large tub, she gasped as she saw water come pouring out of it. Nori just laughed and explained that Sasuke had seen such a system on one of his travels and had copied it. And when Sakura felt the water, it was actually warm. Nori said it was a furnace near the water tank that supplied the house with the water so that the water was warm, and not freezing cold. Not even Yoshida had something like this!

Nori helped her out of her boys clothes and into the bath, and Nori took it upon herself to help Sakura bathe. She was gentle but firm with the shampoo and she let sakura wash her body with a rag given to her. After a good twenty minutes, Nori wrapped the woman in a towel and told her to wait on the bed so she could run and fetch some sort of appropriate clothing for Sakura.

Sakura sat on the western style bed, and immediately sunk into it. It was cushioned and was extremely soft. Leaning back so she was lying full down on it, Sakura let her eyes drift shut and was soon fast asleep on the comfortable bed. When Nori appeared again, she sighed calmly when she saw the petal haired woman fast asleep on the bed only wrapped in a towel. Taking a large blanket from the closet, she spread it over the woman and let her just sleep. It had to have been a long and tiring journey for a woman.

* * *

The guards ate and laughed as they sat around Sasukes Veranda overlooking the ocean. The men would be staying until the morning when the horses would be rested as well as themselves. The men watched as Nori came out and motioned for the leader to follow her before they resumed their laughter and food.

Nori led Jin to a private room as the began to discuss what had happened.

"Jin, how does Sasuke know that woman. He has never spoke of her before, except in his delirium." Jin only shook his head.

"From was Nara-sama told me, she was shipwrecked and came to be in our midst and that I was to safely escort her to Uchiha-sama's house where she would receive welcome and aide. I was told nothing more about her circumstances, yet I knew that both Nara-sama and Hyuuga-sama were rather upset because of the situation."

"Well whatever has happened, that poor girl is exhausted." Nori said patiently. "I guess I will just have to wait for her to wake up before I can learn anything at all." the two adults looked at each other and the woman only shook her head.

* * *

It was dark when Sakura stirred from her sleep. The room was bathed in darkness but Sakura didn't let the night get her down. Sitting it up, she saw a simple dress, like the ones she used to wear back in Awara. After removing the blanket and dropping the towel she gently slipped it over her head, she let it fall down her body, letting it rest snugly against her skin.

Gently padding along the wooden floorboards she wandered around the house, trying to not awaken the snoring soldiers she heard, as she moved around. Finally seeing an open doorway where the moonlight streamed in, her feet moved quicker towards it and soon she was outside on the veranda overlooking the moon and the silver ocean below it. The waves could be heard crashing against the rock faces at the bottom of the cliffs.

Spotting a comfortable wicker chair with pillow padding she eased herself down into it, bringing her legs up to rest underneath her as she continued to look out over the ocean. Right now it seemed so calm and peaceful, but she had seen firsthand the destructive nature it could hold, killing and destroying. How many people had their graves below that calm surface? But she also knew that Sasuke was somewhere out on those waters and she hoped he would return safely.

She barely knew the man, but he had such a meaning already to her. But what would he do when he arrived back here and there she was. Would she be welcome? Would he let her stay with him? How would he even react? For all the hope that she had when she had pleaded to be sent here, now she wasn't sure if she would even be welcome by Sasuke when she arrived. Her body curled itself up even more, as if protecting itself from an impeding unwelcome reunion.

"So this is where you are?" a kind voice asked as Sakura'sbody jumped in reaction to the voice piercing the silent night. Her head turned to see Nori holding two cups. "Here you go." Nori said handing one of them to Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sakura said taking the cup and gently sipping on the warm tea.

"I was sure you were going to sleep until the morning but one can always be wrong." the older woman took a seat in a wicker chair nearby. "you seem pretty deep in thought there. A ryou for your thoughts?"

"I'm just wondering if I made a mistake asking to be brought here." Sakura whispered into her tea cup.

"Well if you are the same Sakura that Sasuke-san kept muttering your name, then I'm sure you will be welcome here. He seems to be fond of one named 'Sakura'. And since you are the only Sakura I know of that knows Sasuke, I'm sure you have nothing to be worried about." Nori said before taking a long sip of her own drink.

"By the way how did you meet Sasuke-san?" her brown eyes peered over at Sakura.

"You think ill of me if I told you." Sakura said resuming her vision over the ocean.

"I'm sure that I won't if Sasuke thinks highly of you."

"Does he?" Sakura asked a little too quickly and then blushed when Nori laughed.

"He is not a man of many words, and none of those words are a females name, except for his dear mothers. So please tell me child, I am only hear to listen." Sakura looked at the woman who smiled kindly at her.

"I grew up with my parents in the town of Awara." Sakura began, and Nori listened to the young girl as she told the older woman her story, of her life growing up as a farmers' daughter and how she had met a man that was too be her husband, the untimely and unfortunate death of her parents. She cried as she recanted how she was taken prisoner by slave traders and sold to a merchant, Yoshida, and how he had abused and degraded her every day for the months to follow, until the few weeks before when the storm had caused her to go overboard and how she wound up at the armies encampment and then her journey to Sasuke's house.

After finishing her tale, Sakura cried. Sobs wracked her body and her tea cup now empty fell to the ground and shattered. Nori watched for only a few short seconds before she went to the younger woman and enveloped her in a hug letting the younger woman heal as she cried out what had happened to her in the last while of her life. Nori felt for the young woman, she did. It was hard to even understand how the younger woman could feel given such circumstances but right now Sakura needed a person to lean on after all of that, and Nori hoped Sasuke could be that such person.

* * *

The soldiers left at dawn and Sakura awoke just after their departure after having gone back asleep after her emotional breakdown to Nori the night before. She again had gone out to the veranda to watch the morning grow into day, when a loud bell was heard. Looking around she didn't know what it was so she went to find Nori what the sound was about. Finding Nori in the kitchen she asked why the bell had sounded.  
"That my dear, is letting us know one of the ships is nearing port." she wiped her hands on hand rag. "and if I am correct, it would be the ship that Sasuke is one. He's due home from the Islands I believe. You will most certainly be a welcome surprise for him to come home to." Nori smiled. "Now come let us go and greet him!"

Nori tidied her up since it was falling out of her bun and then grabbed a cloak for her as well as for Sakura. Both put the cloaks on before Nori led them out of the house and down steep stairs that led to the wharf.

* * *

Sasuke saw the port and he knew that something exciting was about to happen. He couldn't wait to step foot back on the port. And it wasn't just because they had had a good load this time around something else was happening too. He called to the men to hurry and encouraged them that they were almost there. The men cheered and began to hasten as they neared the port even more. Sasuke got down to the main deck and got one of the many ropes to be thrown to those awaiting them.

As soon as the ship was close enough to throw the ropes Sasuke began to throw them to the awaiting hands of the men to help them. Soon he could feel the ship moving towards the wooden dock and when he felt the bump that it had reached its resting spot he immediately helped lower the walking plank to disembark the ship. Giving the orders to a few men, he knew he needed to head towards the house.

Several men stopped him to ask him quick questions which he answered before hurrying on his way. He rose to a short jog as he made it to the end of the wharf and to the sand. He heard something come from the stairs and walking around a large gathering of trees that marked the corner to the stairs he jogged around them before he stopped in his tracks.

Pink hair caught his attention. There standing almost side by side with Nori was Sakura. Her hair was down and brushed and she wore a navy blue dress and a dark cloak. She must not have seen him yet as her eyes were focused on Nori as she said something, and then Nori stopped and lifted a hand towards Sasuke. He watched as her eyes followed the hand to where it was pointing too and her eyes grew wide.

He couldn't believe it. There she was. The figment that had invaded his senses and drove him crazy in his dreams. She was right there. The only thing he knew was that he needed her, in any way possible. He saw Nori take a few steps back and to the side as he approached them, or rather Sakura at a brisk, predatory pace. Sakura just stood there as she watched him approach her and usually if a man had approached her with such intention she probably would have been frightened but not with Sasuke.

She just watched as he approached, eyes locked solely on her, and when they got close enough she only breathed the word Sasuke before his hands twined within her hair and brought her mouth to his own as he kissed her, not caring who saw him reveal such a display of affection in public. He bit and nipped at her lips, feeling like a dehydrated man who had just gotten water, and as soon as her mouth opened his tongue plunged into her mouth, making her moan and causing them both to get closer to each other, so they could feel each other more fully.

He dominated her mouth until neither could breathe before he broke his mouth away from hers and just gripped her to him. He didn't care why she was here or how she had gotten just that she was there and if he had anything to do about it, she would never leave.

* * *

**hehe i hope you all liked it because i certainly did! haha but they are together again, but it isn't the end yet!**

**also. for the poll i have it tied for already married and other! if i should write something not under those categories! what should i write! ideas are most definitely welcome! :) and please try and just pm them to me!  
**

**so please review and let me know what you think! you know you want too! haha**

**please review!**

**yoyo**


	11. Chapter 11: To You

**Sorry, its a later weekend update but this week has been up and down for me and i really didn't start writing it until friday and then this weekend has been pretty lazy with me writing sporadically but i got it done and yes it may be a shorter chapter, but don't worry the next one will make up for it. hehe**

**thanks for the reviews alerts and faves! they are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer DNON**

**Enjoy the chappie!:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

His mind still couldn't comprehend the fact that she was there, with him, at his own home and was currently asleep in his own room, not letting her know that though. He hadn't let her go for a few minutes before he once again found her lips with his own, drowning himself in her. He had never acted that way with a female before, but with her it was different. The thoughts and dreams that had plagued his mind for the many weeks they had been apart had made him almost thirsty for her, and now that she was before him, she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Walking to stand in the doorway that held her sleeping form he just watched her sleep pink hair fanned out and her body lying still with only her chest falling and rising with her breaths. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his breeches he stepped away from the doorway and walked out to the veranda, finding Nori sitting in one of the wicker seats.

"She was nervous you wouldn't accept her Sasuke-sama." Nori's voice said to the night. "But with your greeting this morning, I'm sure such thoughts are far from her mind now." Sasuke sighed and leaned against the railing facing Nori.

"What advice then would you have for a young fool such as myself then." He asked the older woman. The woman's piercing brown eyes locked onto his own ebony ones.

"She is damaged. Trusts no one, but somehow trusts you and myself. She grew into a woman when she was unprepared to do so and it has made her unsure of herself. No one has treated her with a respect that a woman deserves no matter her station, and was uprooted from everything she had ever known only to be thrown into a cruel and cold world of the flesh." Sasuke looked carefully at Nori. "I may be older in my years, but I know what its like to lay with a man. She has never lain with a man properly, except maybe you that final night in Samo."

"I didn't take her body." Sasuke started.

"But you took her soul." Nori countered. "just as she took yours. Don't think I don't know that that is the girl whose name you groaned out when you were sick and your fever raged." Sasuke looked away from Nori confirming her thoughts. "Just be gentle with her." Nori stated quietly, "she needs love, emotional love."

"I assume she told you all about herself?" He watched as Nori nodded.

"But that is not my story to tell. She will tell it to you when she deems you worthy enough to hear it." Sasuke nodded and was about to return into the house when again Nori spoke, "You also might want to make sure she is unbound from _any_ obligations. You wouldn't want to make a bigger scandal." Sasuke glared straight into the house.

If any one other than Nori told him that, they would be heavily punished for saying such things. The woman had been with him since he had lived at his parents estate in Sapporo. She had been almost like a mother to him at times, when he had grown up. When he had moved out to the ocean side she had come with him, letting him know that she was going to be there for him and that it would take a lot to get rid of her, and moving hours out of Sapporo wouldn't change her mind about her going with him.

After a moment he finished walking into the house and though he stopped by his own room where Sakura was still peacefully sleeping, he knew what he had to do, in the morning he would start the necessary precautions to make sure that Sakura would remain with him at his own estate.

Going over to her figure he leaned to and gently ran a kiss across her jaw and he heard as she gave off a low moan of satisfaction. Rising he knew he couldn't stay with her, so he left to find another room for the evening before he had to get up in a few hours time.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, she felt refreshed and the aches and sores that had been there the previous day from the riding beforehand had settled and were now a subtle pain that was hardly recognizable. Her body wanted to just nestle back into the bed and stay in there for the remainder of the day, but a tantalizing smell made her stomach growl with want and she felt the pangs of hunger. Quicky rising and pulling on the same dress she had on the day before since she knew she didn't have any others, she followed the scents to the dining room area where Sasuke was already sitting, looking over several papers while eating some sort of meat.

She stays at the doorway, her old ways of acting quickly coming back to her. Never having been invited to the table unless Yoshida was there to make her welcome or when he wasn't there to tell her what to do. When Sasuke finally realized she was still standing at the doorway, he shook his head.

"Sakura, please come and sit. You don't need my permission to come and eat at the table." Sasuke told her motioning for her to come and sit, while signaling for someone to bring her food as well.

"Arigatou." She told Sasuke as well as the woman who put a plate of meats and a bowl of fruit in front of her before she started to nibble on the food.

As she ate the food, she still wondered if Sasuke wanted her with him. His reaction yesterday had been unexpected and though she was sure it was a welcome sign that she would stay with him, she just wasn't sure. They hadn't talked about her even staying, or if she was too move away after the long journey of getting here.

"Sakura." Sasuke said and she looked up at him, his intense dark eyes meeting her own lighter green. "I want you to know you are welcome here." she sensed a but. " However, I felt it necessary to send word to Hano Yuhi of your survival and your safety." She sucked in a breath.

She didn't want to return to Yuhi! How would he take the news that she was no longer pure for him. His father was certainly a puffed man, who believed that his son should only marry one of a pure background, which hers was nothing similar to that at all. But then on the other hand what if he wanted her back, took her back, what would she do then. Her feelings for Yuhi had dissolved a long time ago, now taken over by feelings for Sasuke.

"I wish you hadn't of done that." she spoke quietly waiting for the backlash to begin.

"It had to be done. He is after all your betrothed. No man has power over that title." Sasuke said, and she almost hinted the tone was a bit icy.

"Please." she started. "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here." she pleaded. "I'm nothing like that girl he met in a small town. I don't want to be with him anymore." feeling the tears start to streak down her face she raised a hand to wipe them away.

"It is the way of the land. I cannot fight against it no matter what I want Sakura. He is your betrothed and no matter how badly my desire is for you to stay here. I cannot and will not take a step in a direction before I know that I have free will to do so."

"Who told you about Yuhi?" Sakura asked not looking up from the table.

"Nori." He replied simply. "She gave me a message that Shikamaru had written for me. He told me only what he had heard from you. And after careful consideration of everything that your story entails, the right thing to do is to let Yuhi know of your whereabouts." Sasuke said as he looked over to where Sakura was sitting quietly, shoulders shaking as a few tears ran down her face.

Did she really want to be with him that much? He shook his head, grabbed his papers and left the table, not knowing what exactly to do now. Yesterday he had been going on instinct, now he had to go on what was right. Now matter how much he wished to keep her existence, quiet from her fiance and keep her here with him, he knew that it would not be honorable to her or to him. That morning before dawn he had sent off his fastest courier to deliver the message to the Hano's of Yuhi's fiancee's well being and whereabouts.

Handing that message to the man had to have been one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. Knowing that once the man had it, Hano would come here to retrieve Sakura. The next few weeks would certainly be interesting to say the least. All he wanted to do was be with Sakura in every meaning of the word imaginable. But he couldn't, like he had told her back in Samo, she would have to come to him if she wanted anything, and in a sense she did already come to him. She had chosen him over her fiance in where she wanted to go to after the shipwreck. She had chosen him, but if she wanted anything else, she again would have to come to him.

* * *

After she had finished her morning meal she had wandered around the house a little bit. It wasn't nearly as extensive as Yoshida's estate had been but it had its own uniqueness that Sakura loved. There were no koi ponds which Sakura was disappointed but there was such a natural beauty to this place. She could go and look over the ocean from the knoll, and it was probably one of the most beautiful and amazing things she had ever seen.

She hadn't seen Sasuke since that morning at the table over breakfast. Her mind couldn't comprehend what exactly he had done, sending word to Yuhi over her whereabouts. She wished that she could just disappear from the old life she had lived and that she could just move on... with Sasuke. That was all she wanted.

Her old life was ruined, working on a farm was a distant memory. The callouses on her hands from when she had worked on the farm were now long gone and now her hands were soft and tender. They still carried the brown stains of the leather of the reins and there were little blisters on the inside of her hand as well. She wasn't used to hard work anymore and not used to the hardships life brought anymore as well. It was all gone and she didn't want a reminder of it.

"You seem awfully quiet there." Nori's calm voice spoke to Sakura as she overlooked the the ocean.

"Just thinking." Sakura answered quietly.

"What about?" Nori inquired.

"Just... everything. What's happened and what I want now. I don't want Yuhi to come here. I just want Sasuke." she said plainly.

"Well if you want him don't you have to let him know?"

"I thought I already let him know that all I want is him." she spoke. "We had a little... fight about it this morning. I told him I wanted to stay here."

"You told him here, not him dear." Nori said comfortingly. "You told him you wanted to be here, but not be with him."

"But I do!" the cry came out.

"Then tell him, show him you want him." Nori placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Show him that you want to stay here with him and that you want no one else." Sakura looked at the wise woman. Yes, she would tell Sasuke she wanted to be with him. She turned back to watch the remainder of the sun set before she briefly hugged Nori before hurrying to find Sasuke.

* * *

It had become dark and he was sitting at the edge of his bed, the sheets freshly done up from Sakura's sleep in it last night. His hands were buried deep in his raven locks. All day he had thought about what could be, what could happen, what had been. He could still remember back to when he had been at Yoshida's estate, the last night there, with Sakura in his arms, her body against his. Groaning he tightened his grip on his hair. What had he done by sending word to Yuhi?

He could very well potentially lose the only woman, he had _ever_ seen himself with. If that man came and decided to invoke his rights upon her, she would have no choice but to leave him and he could see everything with her going away. Never should he have acted upon the conscience thing to do, even if it was the right thing. Right be damned. He only wanted her.

His head shot up when he heard soft footsteps stop at his door. There she was and at first he thought he was just imagining her, but when she began to walk towards him, after she closed the shoji door behind let his hands drop from his hair and he let them droop off the ends of his knees. She came towards him and stood directly before him looking down as he craned his head up to look up at her face.

She took a deep breath, and reached a hand towards him. Her hand landed gently on his shoulder and she felt his muscles tense under her gentle touch and she nearly recoiled her hand feeling that bunching of the muscles. Feeling his hand fondle the fabric on her dress, she took a courageous step forward, standing almost directly between his knees, as well as placing her other hand on his other unoccupied shoulder.

Never had she been so intimate with a guy before in such a way. Sure she had had sex with Yoshida repeatedly, but that wasn't intimate. It was cruel and crass and so base it should never have the word intimate placed with it. This however was intimate. The closeness, the tension that was sparking between the two.

"I... I want you." she spoke softly. He gazed up at her and she could see his eyes darkening with desire, having seen it many times with Yoshida, but this desire made her body tingle with a want only he had brought her.

Are you sure?" he spoke quietly, his hand spreading across and around her thigh, feeling it tremble. "Do you absolutely want me?" he spoke looking her dead in the eyes and her hands tightened their hold on his shoulders.

"Yes." she whispered breathlessly, waiting for what was to come.

* * *

** i know i know i'm horrible! but at least you have something to look forward too :)**

**i believe for my next story i will be writing a story line i have already thought of and have already started writing, just need to get back to it haha**

**so please review! let me know what you think. :)**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Mine, Yet not Mine

**Ok so here is the chapter that i know a lot of you have been waiting for! heck i was waiting too! haha. but here you go!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and faves! they mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter! (fyi for those who don't like a lemon, skip to where it has the bolded words.)**

**ENJOY :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

He didn't make any fast moves as he helped her to straddle his lap, forcing her legs onto the bed beside his own hips. His hands wandered from guiding her thighs to skimming over the curve of her bottom before sliding up her sides, ghosting her breasts before locking into her pink strands and dragging her mouth to his. Her hands immediately gripped tighter on his shoulders when their lips met and she pushed her body more into his. For the first time everything was instinctual not forced.

Pushing her body into his made his hips thrust up a little trying to place weight on an area that was quickly becoming aroused by her small movements. He still had her lips captured and at first was slow but passionate but now he dominated her mouth, her moans being swallowed as he possessed her mouth.

Grabbing the hem of the dress she wore, that had already been hitched up, he bunched it up even further moving it towards her hips, up her thighs. Her body shivered in pleasure of feeling his rough worked hands push the soft dress up her smooth thighs, letting out a moan when he wrapped the material around her hips, and his hands grabbing her hips to hold her in place as he let his own hips come upward letting her know how badly he wanted her. His tongue continued to assault her mouth and combined with his lips sucking her own and his hands squeezing her hyper-sensitized body her body arched forward into his, her arms wrapping further and harder around his own body.

All of the sudden she was under him, still kissing like there would be no tomorrow. She felt his hands continue to push upwards, taking the dress with it. it set her body on fire and as he continued to kiss her, her body writhed under his, wanting something desperately. once air was needed his mouth left hers, letting her take gasping breaths, trying to calm a heart that wasn't about to be calmed down. She felt his mouth trail down her jaw, nipping every so often only to elicit a small whimper or moan. he took his time in going down her throat sucking harshly on her rapid pulse, causing her body to arch into his rubbing her all along him.

He groaned at the feeling of her along his his head away from her momentarily he helped her sit up so he could remove the dress from her body before he tossed it to the side and came back down to her body, only having to deal with the wrappings around her breasts and a small garment used to cover herself below, before she would be bare before him, and he couldn't wait. This is what he had imagined, dreampt for such a long time and finally it would be real and he wouldn't waste a single second of it. His hands took up residency back on her hips. fingers playing with the garment down there before grasping it and sliding it down her legs as he adjusted himself so that they would come off without him removing his body from hers.

Feeling her nails dig into his back through his shirt he decided to take initiative to also shed himself of his shirt, his pants would come a little later. Descending upon her body again his mouth nipped lightly at the skin above the wrappings around her chest. Letting his fingers dip in underneath the binding from near the stomach he heard her suck in breath as his hands crawled towards her breasts. the pads of his fingers grazed the sensitive flesh and taking one hand out he found the ending that was tucked away and loosened the bindings, making her arch so he could fully remove them from her body, so he could fully appreciate her breasts. She whimpered as one hand started to play with one of the them and she thrust her chest upwards wanting more touches, more hard touches.

He chuckled as he made the woman wanton with need and he hadn't even descended to her lower regions yet. He let himself nip at her breasts and knead them, pulling and pushing against them making her moan out with want. Finally he encased a sensitive bud into his mouth and she gasped loudly thrusting her hips towards his and her hands clawed his back and he smirked against her smooth flesh loving what she did to him. Giving attention to both of her breasts and making her squirm under him even more made him even harder in his groin.

Finally he let his hands wander down to her nether regions, letting his hands first discard his breeches before he palmed her thighs, making them spread easily so he could lay between them, being cradled by her own hips and all he knew was that he wasn't even inside her and it already felt right. He let a finger drag along her inner thigh watching his own finger cross over her skin as he propped himself up with his other arm, letting his eyes wander between her exalted face and his finger, the object causing her exalted feelings.  
"Did Yoshida ever make you feel like this?" he whispered huskily to her, moving his body up her own, his one hand still down near her lower body. her head thrashed against the pillows and a gasping no came out. It made him swell even more knowing he was bring her such pleasure that a man that had been with her for months couldn't bring.

She cried out when she felt his finger touching her, feeling her. Thrusting her hips up she desperately wanted that feeling of being filled. Letting her body again arch into him, she threw her head back as he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, testing her. A breathy moan came from her and her legs began to twine with his, wanting something. Already feeling a heat coiling inside her that she couldn't remember feeling except for the last time he had been with her, taking her soul but not her body.

"Please" she breathed out. "take me." she moaned as another finger was added and continued to move within her. Her hips bucked and she was so close to something, but it wasn't quite there yet.

Suddenly she felt a numbness come over her as her body seemed to lose control of itself. The coil seemed to snap and suddenly she felt like she was falling her body in a euphoric state as she let out a loud moan and whispering nonsense to the world. Hearing Sasuke groan into her neck, it sent vibrations through her already numb body creating incredible sensations.

She heard him whisper something before she felt his mouth again latch onto her breast, nipping and sucking on the hardened peak, making her body again writhe and push to him for comfort. Feeling him move slightly away from her and the rustle of cloth before, he once again pressed himself against her, making her gasp. Usually she would revolt and shudder from the feeling on a male so close to her, but all she wanted now was for Sasuke to sink within her, to fulfill her every need.

Feeling him slowly thrust his hips against hers she moaned and gripped him hard, wanting him to be so much closer to her, to be in her. His mouth left her breast to start back up her chest and neck before his lips were just above her own. His breath mixing with hers.  
"Ready?" he questioned looking down at her half parted gaze, glazed over and her hair matted to her head from the sweat and friction they were creating still.

"Hai." she whispered in a pant.

Bringing his mouth down on hers he quickly opened her mouth with his own and let his tongue explore her own mouth as he positioned himself before letting a hand lift her hips, before he sheathed himself in her, her back arching and a small scream coming from her lips, being swallowed by Sasuke's mouth. Tearing his mouth away from hers, they both panted together, he let his sweaty forehead rest against hers.

He let himself feel her before he began to move within her. A whimper escaped her when he pulled back out but was immediately silenced when he thrust back in. He moved within her, with her as she rocked her hips with his. To him it felt amazing, no other woman had had such a control over his entire being as he felt as he was here with Sakura, loving her in every sense of the word. Feeling her tighten around him, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, he wanted to send her over that euphoric edge again. He kissed her again deeply, driving into her, and for her it was too much as once again she felt that heat in her stomach the knot that had wound itself up again break and flutter as another wave of euphoria washed over her again.

Clinging to Sasuke as a lifeline she let herself relax fully into the mattress of the bed as Sasuke laid heavily on top of her, still having the energy to nip and kiss her skin as she reveled in what they had just done. Never had she had sex like that. Where she felt so worshiped. Where she was the one receiving the pleasure and in turn Sasuke got his own from her. It was a whole different experience and she never wanted to go back to being so debased by a man who thought nothing of her except her body to seek release.

Feeling Sasuke remove himself from her body he moved to her side, bring her body to curl into his own. Nestling herself into his welcome arms was a comfort she would definitely take, having never really done it before. Having Sasuke's strong arm around her waist gripping it possessively. All she really knew was that she didn't want to wake up when morning came because then things would be sure to change. He had still sent a message to Yuhi and Yuhi was bound to come.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

She was never afraid to wake up in the mornings anymore. Usually when she awoke, she was either still wrapped up with Sasuke's body, or else the bed was empty but his warmth on the sheets was still there. And each morning she awoke, she was refreshed and quite satisfied. Since that first night a couple weeks ago, they had indulged in each other nightly, while they had familiarized themselves with each other in other ways during the day.

He had taken her down to the docks to let her watch how he managed his own shipping business. Able to watch him in his element as he commanded and worked alongside those who worked for and with him. It was a sight different then the one she had seen with Yoshida, where his men had almost feared him, afraid of disobeying an order. With this setting, she knew that these men wanted to be there, not because they had to be but because they wanted to be there with Sasuke and with the other men.

Also, he had taken her into the town only a little ways out, letting her pick up things like clothing articles and other little trinkets that had caught her attention. Blushing when Sasuke asked the vendor how much and then promptly purchasing it no matter the cost. Though she loved everything that he had bought her at times it seemed to be just a bit too much.

The past two weeks for her had been refreshing and rejuvenating in both body and mind. The past months kept tucked away in an estate were slowly being erased from her memory. Now it was so much better. She could go places, do things, that never before had she been able to do and this time it was without the fear of getting a man angry because she did something that she wasn't supposed to. It was relieving and she loved having that freedom.

But she also knew it wouldn't last. Yuhi would come and then what? Her perfect paradise the past few weeks would be gone and she would be back to where she started. Yuhi would've changed in the months that they were apart. He had thought her dead but she was alive, and very much in love with someone else. Maybe when they had met, they really hadn't been in love. Maybe it was just her taking a shining to him or vice versa. Things had changed and dramatically so. Nothing could ever be just that innocent love that there had been so many months ago. It was a fairytale to Sakura.

Onyx eyes watched as she walked along the hillside, the cloak around her swirling and dancing with the wind. The last three weeks to him had become something he had never wanted to give up or let go of. Her being around him had made him actually happy, which he hadn't been in such a long time. Somehow Itachi's curse had yet to take her away from him and he had seen the joy that must have been around his parents when they were young.

Knowing he had done the honorable thing by notifying her fiance, ex – fiance, whatever he or she would call it, it had to have been done. He didn't want to fear Yuhi stopping by his ports, noticing her, and then making a spectacle of everyone involved. Even if the worst came to pass, then he would at least have a memory of her, with him for the past three weeks, knowing it was him who made her happy. It has also been a few weeks that he had seen her be happy, seen her be herself. Not a shell of a person as she had been when he had stayed at Yoshida's estate.

* * *

Hearing a thudding noise behind him he turned his head slightly to see a messenger running up to the estate, looking one last time at Sakura he turned and approached the now slowing down messenger. The lad held out a scroll and Sasuke immediately took it and unraveled it. Another message from his father from the looks of it. The easy expression he had at the start of the letter, turned sour by the end of it. Crumpling it up he looked back at Sakura quickly. She couldn't stay here, and neither could he.

The war had taken a turn for the worse. The North had broken into the south, ransacked the Capital City, luckily though the Shogun had been evacuated prior to the attack. The Southern armies were now in disarray due to the North taking the advantage to flood the South. His father's second army was already beginning to start the march up to the North to support those who were already trying to keep the North at Bay. Briefly wondering if Shikamaru and Neji were still alive since they were at the border. Naruto was still in Kyoto with Hinata, their marriage only a few weeks away, but would it still be on with the change of events.

He knew that in the next few days he would prepare his ships for the trade routes and then head into Sapporo with Sakura for her to stay at his parents' estate while he headed out to sea. Not what he wanted but it would be what was best. Figuring since the war had escalated, Yuhi would not be coming, it was his best solution. Nodding to the messenger, he turned around to see Sakura standing still looking out on the hillside at something. He walked towards her and was about to speak when she looked at him almost sorrowfully and it was then that he looked out to where she was looking at.

On the horizon, there was a small cloud of dust with a merchants flag being held as well. Trying to locate the symbol that the flag bore, his stomach clenched as he saw the symbol. The Hano sign. He felt Sakura grad his forearm and he focused his attention back down to her. She was still looking up at him, before she rose on her tip toes to press a kiss against his lips which he returned in a comforting manner, but also expressed some of his feelings for her. It could very well be their last kiss, which both prayed that it wouldn't be.

* * *

**I know, a little bit of a cliffy, but that means good things to come... hopefully!**

**So please review and let me know what you think, what you like or don't like! **

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Does it all tumble down?

**So here you all go! here is another chapter! :)**

**thanks for all the alerts, faves and reviews! you are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

She didn't know how to react to seeing him, standing before her, his men on either side. All that registered was that Sasuke was still standing next to her acting like a lifeline for her to hang onto. Yuhi had seemed to have matured in the many months she hadn't seen him. Seemingly broader, taller, more mature in his physique. But the feelings that she had felt the night of the festival so many months ago, were long gone. When he smiled, she could remember herself swooning, but now all she wanted to do was turn and bury herself in Sasuke's arms.

However when Yuhi started to approach her, she shriveled slighty and Sasuke actually stepped away. Wanting to turn her head to see why he had done such a thing, it was prevented when Yuhi hugged her generously. His arms wrapped around her frame, nose buried in her neck, hands roaming her upper back, making sure it was her, while she didn't move her arms but only lifted her head to the sky and endure this moment. Something she never thought she would do with Yuhi. Ever since Sasuke had come into her life, only he was the one she wanted to be near.

When Yuhi pulled back slightly Sakura lowered her head and apparently it was enough because Yuhi placed a kiss to her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes feeling the endearment that was in that kiss, the longing and the happy reunion for him. Then after that the spell that Yuhi had managed to conjure up himself broke and before Sakura knew it, his arm was around her shoulders leading her towards Sasuke as Yuhi boisterously thanked the Uchiha for helping him to find his fiancee.

Daring to sneak a glance at Sasuke, she could see that he was having a hard time containing himself. Behind those usually emotionless eyes, she could see he was battling with himself. What battle she wasn't sure of completely, but knowing that it had to do with her. Sasuke openly welcomed the praise Yuhi was giving him knowing he had t go along with it all. Though he didn't want to be thanked just at this moment, because he was sure that by the end of this visit, Yuhi wouldn't be thanking him.

* * *

After the pleasantries had been made, Sasuke had welcome Yuhi to his own abode where once inside the house, the two men parted with Sakura to discuss business. Sasuke only saw a glimpse of her broken emerald eyes before he held Yuhi off to a personal room where the two men could openly speak. Sakura watched as the two men left her presence before going to try and find Nori. The woman had become a mother like figure to Sakura the last few weeks and had been there for Sakura when a woman's touch was what she needed.

Though she had openly been with Sasuke at night, there were some nights, when she would awaken in a sweat with dark memories slipping through her mind. Luckily Sasuke had never awoken when she would suddenly awaken from such nightmares, but usually after such dreams, sleep rarely came to her and upon daylight she would find Nori to find comfort in. Only Nori knew of everything that had happened to her, and for the time being that was how it would remain.

Slipping into the kitchen, she found Nori gently cutting up vegetables for whatever dish she was preparing to cook. Apparently Nori had amazing hearing for when Sakura slipped into the kitchen Nori immediately asked what was wrong and before Sakura spoke she found a small stool to sit down on before opening up to Nori.

"I don't want to leave Nori." Sakura told the woman quietly. "And I already know Yuhi won't give up now that he knows I'm alive and right here."

"Have you talked to Sasuke-san about it." Nori looked over to see the rosette shake her head no.

"I know no more than that he takes me to his bed." Sakura said glumly.

"Nonsense child." Nori snarked setting down the knife and turned to the girl sitting on the stool. "You know that that's not true. And don't sit there and try and tell me it ain't. Sasuke wants you just as much as you want him. He won't give up without a fight. You however, seem to just say whatever to it all. Well guess what? Life ain't like that, and you need to learn that you need to stand up for yourself again. Don't just go along with what everyone else says because of what's happened."

Sakura looked at the older woman stunned. Nori had never been so cross with her ever. But she did have a point. Sakura had been wallowing and just waiting to see what would happen instead of actually doing something to make sure that she stayed with Sasuke and Nori here, along the coast, instead of heading to Amori Harbour with Yuhi. If she wanted to stay she would have to say something. But then the fear of what would happen if she did stand up. The last time she had stood up for herself, it resulted in a cruel and brutal rape from Yoshida, before she was practically tied to him until the shipwreck causing her freedom to come to Sasuke.

But she knew she would have to deal with the consequences and maybe this time the consequences would be a good thing, rather than something horrific like what had happened with Yoshida. This was Sasuke, and so far she had no reason to not trust him. To not be able to stand with him and let him know what she wanted, how she felt. This after all was her life and she should have some choice like before. She had chosen Yuhi months ago, but this was now and what she wanted was totally different. She wanted Sasuke and the life he could give her if he so chose too.

* * *

The conversation with Yuhi certainly hadn't gone as well as he would have liked. The man was still infatuated beyond belief with Sakura and even though Sasuke had tried through several conniving ways the man still hadn't given up his claim as fiance to let the Sakura go and choose for herself. After getting frustrated enough that he would have done something stupid he had let one of his servants lead Yuhi to his quarters while he stayed there. Watching Yuhi leave, he had immediately began writing several letters before he went out into the night and sat down in one of the wicker chairs on the side least visited. It would mean he would have some privacy before he had to go and find Sakura and give her some bad news.

Hearing footfalls approach him, he let his head slightly tilt before he saw Sakura round the corner, her gaze determined, but he could see it soften as soon as her eyes fell upon him. He just continued to hear her come closer as he continued to look over the ocean and the moon that reflected itself over the black waters. Feeling a hand on his shoulder his sense became alert.

"I finally found you." she told him quietly and he just hned quietly. He felt her hand rotate as she came in front of him and his eyes looked up into her own that were looking back down at him as well.

"I thought you would be asleep." Sasuke's deep voice caught her almost off guard.

"How can I sleep, when you're not there with me?" she asked, her voice getting slightly caught at the end and he was started a bit. A surprised spark in his eye.

"You shouldn't have gotten used to it." He said dryly. She would probably be leaving soon anyways.

"I don't want to leave Sasuke. Help me stay, if you want me to stay." She told him, pleaded with him.

Taking a breath she took her hand from his shoulder to the thighs of her dress and lifted the material up slightly before she positioned herself to straddle him on the chair. There was enough space to fit her small knees on either side of his own legs. Letting her legs take either side of him as her hands settled on his shoulders as she straddled him letting her weight rest upon his own hard thighs. His arms had come up to rest on her waist, letting her shift before she was fully comfortable with their seating arrangement. Letting her hands move up his shoulders to his neck and to his hair at the base of his skull, her fingers danced in the hair there, as she looked him directly in the eye, her eyes searching his, looking for something anything.

"Let me stay here, with you." she spoke the last word softly before she bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Immediately feeling her soft lips against his own his hands tightened on her waist and he moved his own lips against hers reciprocating the action. He gently took her lower lip and sucked on it, getting a low moan from her. His arms wrapped tighter around her body. If she wanted to stay then he would find a way for her to stay because there was no way in all hell he would ever let her go he thought as they deepened the kiss.

* * *

When he had heard the small talk going on somewhere outside on the veranda he had been curious, but when he had poked around the corner to where the voices were coming from, it almost startled him to find Sasuke and Sakura there speaking to each other and seemingly very intimate with each other. It bothered him a bit.

Sasuke had given him a message to read, by one of the Southern Armies Strategists who apparently found Sakura. The letter was disturbing to Yuhi and his skin crawled knowing that several months ago he was in the very same city as she was, talking with the very same man that had caused her forced slavery and prostitution. He had been slightly relieved knowing that Yoshida was no longer alive as his ship was destroyed during a severe storm several weeks beforehand while Sakura had managed to make it to land safely.

Other than those trivial details, Sasuke hadn't said much else, but looking at the two now, watching Sakura climb onto the Uchiha's lap made him wonder if something else was going on as well. He didn't stay any longer than to see her lean down to kiss the man before he turned and walked away. Though he knew that if he had ever found Sakura again that she wouldn't be the same woman, the same person, that he had fallen for in that small farming town, to openly exploit herself to the Uchiha, made him question things.

Knowing from earlier conversation that she certainly was no longer a virgin and had become well versed in the act that men and women do to each other, he still couldn't fathom the fact that what she had gone through with Yoshida was forced consensual intimacy. Why would she even want to approach another man for such a deed unless it was her husband now. Had she become a wanton for such acts that she didn't care who she got the act from?

But in the end it would make no difference to him. He was her fiance and that would remain. Of course the behavior of being a wanton would have to go, but no matter what her relationship with the Uchiha she would return with him to Aomori Harbour, that much was for certain. It wasn't up to her, but up to him.

* * *

Morning came all to quickly for Sakura. Though Yuhi had been in the same estate, Sakura had made it a point to make sure her and Sasuke had at least one last night together just in case things did go sour. When she walked into the dining room Yuhi was already seated there, eating his breakfast meal slowly. His eyes came to her figure as she too walking in and took her standard seat to the left of the head's chair or rather Sasuke's chair.

A servant had seen her come in and had immediately gone to the kitchen to fetch her regular morning meal of fruit and drink. Yuhi watched her carefully as she began to eat her fruit almost paying no mind to him at all. He would indeed have to change that, starting now.

"Had a good night sleep?" He asked and she started for a second before nodding, chewing on a grape.

"Hai, it was alright." She murmured back. The nightmares had once again plagued her the night before.

"I was thinking, with the war becoming increasingly volatile, especially here in the South, we should learn tomorrow morning and make it up before any army comes this way." he watched as her figure froze from his words. "And then of course upon our arrival at Aomori Harbour, we shall be wed. We are only months almost a year later than what should have been, after your parents deceased."

"Please don't talk about that." She whispered. She didn't want to hear those words come out of his mouth. That part of her life was dead. That part of her was dead. Shaking her head she rose from the table and he did too. "Excuse me." was all she said.

Yuhi started to get up and go after her but once she had turned so many corners he didn't know where she was or where she had gone.

* * *

Grabbing a cloak from her room she darted towards the stables, if Sasuke wasn't there to defend her, to stop Yuhi from taking her, then she would leave by herself, leaving until she knew it might be safe to return to Sasuke. However upon her entrance into the stables, she ran into a large familiar body. Sasuke. His hands came around her upper arms holding her in place to his body.  
"Sakura?" he questioned. She never came down to the stables and feeling the cloak under his fingers wasn't something that was right either. "What is going on?" he demanded, pulling her a little farther into the stables, just in case.

"I don't want to leave you Sasuke!" she cried. "I don't want to go with Yuhi. Please!" she buried her face in his chest, something she rarely did. He was stunned at hearing her words.

"Sakura." He didn't know what to say. He had never been one with words, especially around her.

"Please Sasuke. Something, anything." She pleaded.

"Wait until tonight." he told her. "then we will figure something out." and she clung to him even tighter.

!

An uneasy feeling crept over him. He had gotten another letter from his father saying once again the North was making a push into the South and though Sasuke wasn't close to the border, he was along the coast, one of the easiest places to get into and to occupy. He watched the sun go down in flames due to the sunset. Sakura had been quiet the entire day. Keeping to herself and not coming out to anyone or for anything.

His mind was reeling, trying to find ways that he could somehow get Sakura out of here, and have her be safe and have her be his. He had gone into town earlier that day to pick up several items and a document, and then had come straight back to the estate. If the North was pushing south his ships needed to leave port immediately and he was getting ready for them to do just that.

Even in the dark, the men were preparing the ships to set off, many already having been gone since early afternoon and the last to depart in the night. The towns people had also heard of the push and though there wasn't a lot they could do being so secluded, they did have a couple of white flags flying on his perches, letting the army know of their peacefulness. Heading down to the stables he quickly prepared two horses for a journey. If worse came to worse he had a plan in mind and would initiate it immediately. The second person already knowing of the plan and the first oblivious to it all still.

Coming back the house he entered onto the veranda before moving inward. Something to him just felt off. Hearing hushed whispers, he approached them quietly.

"Word is they are near, only hours out of this location." an unrecognizable male voice told someone.

"How many hours?" was that Yuhi's voice? Sasuke strained to listen closer.

"Two maybe three tops. In the dead of night. The village put up white flags, it will be an easy town to take over."

"Sasuke's ships are also departing tonight. They too will all be gone in a few hours. I assume Sasuke will be heading to one of the islands for trading and to house his ships for the time being. Sakura has no choice but to come back with us."

"The girl seems different."

"She is. However that doesn't dispute the fact that I am her betrothed. Just make sure everything is ready." Yuhi said quietly before both men parted ways.

Sasuke heard those words before he too walked swiftly to Sakura's room. Quietly he nudged Nori who was in a chair just near Sakura's room. He quietly told her to head to the stables. She nodded and quietly left. It didn't matter the time frame now. He needed Sakura to leave this house and to get somewhere safe. Somehow he didn't believe the words Yuhi's guard spoke about the army. He could sense it. They were closer.

Entering Sakura's room he went to her sleeping frame and gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened dazed and she stared confused at him, before she began to question him but was immediately shushed by his hand. Helping her out of the bed, he told her to follow him but to stay silent. Checking the hallways he led her out of the house and along the brush to the stables. Nori was already waiting by one of the horses.

"Sasuke? What's going on?" Sakura asked turning into her lover.

"Shh, you are heading to Sapporo, where my parents live. They will protect you. The Northern army approaches. It isn't safe to remain here." He told her guiding her to a horse. As they huddled together next to the beast, Sasuke took a parchment out of his breeches as well as a writing tool. "Take this parchment and sign it at the bottom and I swear I will protect you." He told her, and her eyes looked up into his confusing evident. "Please." he spoke softer.

Trusting him she signed blindly. She let the tool drop and wrapped herself around Sasuke silent tears streaming down her face. He blindly sought out her lips and once he found them, he immediately took her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her passionately, roughly. Letting her know how much he would miss her, how much he would long for her. His hands buried in her hair clutching her to him.

"Go." he rasped, pulling his lips away from hers. "Nori will lead you." she nodded and he helped her up into the saddle. She looked down at him before she leaned down for one last kiss.

He broke away from it and swatted the horse's rump to get the beast moving, watching the two horses fade into the black night, before he turned and set off towards the port. Already he could hear the faint sounds of marching. Hours, ha it was minutes. He ran towards the port, his boots sounded silently across the dirt and thudded lightly as he hit the wooden dock. He ran towards the last ship ready to depart. Climbing the plank he landed onto the deck of the ship letting his men pull the plank up before the ropes were loosened and the boat started to move away. He looked back at his house, his home. Few lights were lit and it would be a while before he would even see the house or Sakura again.

* * *

**oh dear... my bad... but don't worry. it will all work out! at least she didn't go with Yuhi! :)**

**so please review and let me know what you think!**

**yoyo  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Revealed

Oh my gosh! I am so way sorry this is ridiculously late... but it wasn't my fault i swear. i had this written literally a couple of weekends ago, but then i get on to post it and theres all this error type 2 stuff posted so i can't get to any story to do anything and i was like oh my gosh are you serious! and i sent a couple of mean but polite emails being like please take care of this and today is the day that finally i can access my stories again! i am way way sorry! this is just freaking stupid and i hate waiting you all wait for a chapter!so without ado... the next chapter!

**Here is the next chapter... sorry its a bit shorter but its still good! i swear it is! haha**

**thanks for the alerts, faves and alerts! they are amazing! :)**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

He cursed as he searched the entire estate. Sakura was gone and so was Sasuke as well as the woman servant Sasuke was close with. The soldiers had already come into the town and had occupied it. The towns people had been cooperative and had just let the men come in. he was glad for the fact that no blood had been spilled. It was not a usual occurrence. Many of southern towns had tried to fight back and had been destroyed. The population executed for their loyalty to the South.

But never mind the fact that the towns people were alive, he still had a dilemma. His fiancee was gone and he had nowhere of knowing where she was headed. She might as well be on the ship with Sasuke. And the only other person who knew where Sasuke would send her was also missing. He now had no idea where they were and he was without his fiancee.

Cursing again he called for his guards. Since his fiancee wasn't here, there was no need for him to remain here any longer. He would head back to Aomori Harbour for the time being until something could be discovered about Sakura.

* * *

The outline of Nori atop her own beast was the only thing that made Sakura aware of where she was going. The night was pitch black with clouds covering up the moon. Even the weather knew it was a somber night. When the two horses had taken off, Sakura could hear the footsteps of marching men and she prayed that the villagers would be alright. She had only spent a short time with them, but she still had come to love them and become fond of them. They had been a cheery and kind group of people.

Then her mind drifted of Yuhi. He would likely be furious when he found out that she was gone when the soldiers came, but she didn't care, she was now going somewhere far away from him and hopefully with luck she would never have to see him again. But what was worse was that now she wouldn't be seeing Sasuke for a while, and that made her heart ache for the first time in a long time. She could only hope that he was safe, her hand clenching at the paper still encased in her hand unconsciously. His promise to protect her with his life.

The ride seemed to go on forever and Sakura did't know how long they had been riding, but she could assume it had been several hours since when they had left the sky was pitch dark but now through the clouds they could see a peach color emerging. The sun was starting to rise.

"Only a little while longer." Nori's voice called back to her.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked rubbing her lower back and placing the still unknown signed piece of paper into a saddle bag.

"You will find out soon enough." Nori replied to her question. "We are almost there." Nori brought her horse to a stop overlooking a valley and when Sakura's own horse stood next to Nori's she saw their destination.

"The City of Sapporo. We will find refuge there." Nori commented with an almost giddy tone in her voice. "It has been many years since I have been here, but those who we seek I have known for much longer." Sakura's horse began to move again once Nori's started forward again as well.

The horses moved slower and at a more relaxed pace as they finished covering the miles that were between them and the city. The horses moved eagerly as they neared the gates as if knowing that they were almost to their destination as well. The two rode through the gates as well as through the streets, gaining inquiring looks from the civilians as Nori led them through the streets to seemingly the middle of the city. Another short wall was erected around an inner compound and the designs on the waving flags seemed vaguely familiar to her.

Upon entering the compound several men gathered around them. One taking a message handed to him from Nori while another helped Sakura off of her horse, while one held the beast before taking it somewhere as the man that had assisted Sakura remained by her side. Once Nori was also dismounted the man next to Sakura smiled in familiarity with Nori before leading them into the large compound. Sakura followed Nori closely not wishing to get lost through the large compound they walked through.

A man came out to speak with Nori and said something Sakura didn't catch before they were ushered into another room where refreshments were already laid out on a small table with cushions around it. Nori took a seat on one of them motioning for Sakura to do the same as she started to eat from of the fruit on the table before them. Within only a few minutes they could hear two sets of footsteps approaching them and Nori immediately found her feet while Sakura gathered hers as well and stood up waiting for the two people to enter into the room.

The first to enter into the room was a man. He was older, hard lines etched his face, but his aura demanded respect. Sakura almost immediately feared the man and already wished to stay as far away as possible from the man. The second person to enter was a woman who to Sakura was shockingly beautiful. She had long raven tresses and a kind warm face. Her eyes were soft and her mouth curved when she saw Sakura.

"Nori." The man spoke. "It is good to see you again after so many years, though I wish the circumstances were much lighter than they are."

"I agree Fugaku-sama." Nori replied nodding her head in agreement.

"Is this the girl that was in the letter." Fugaku asked nodding towards Sakura.

"Hai she is." Nori replied again. "Sasuke wanted her protected at all costs. Her old fiance was at the estate last night when we fled. He said he would take care of her. I believe she has the proof." Nori turned to her. "Sakura where is that paper Sasuke had you sign last night?"

"I.. Its in the saddle bags." Sakura whispered. "I haven't looked at it yet." Fugaku orders a man to get the bags as he and the woman move around the table and seat themselves letting Sakura and Nori take seats as well.

Within minutes the man is back bearing the bags that were with Sakura's horse. Fugaku takes the bags and starts to shuffle through them briefly before coming across a crumpled piece of paper. Withdrawing it from the bag he hands the bags off and starts to smooth out the paper, before reading it. A smirk appears on his face and Sakura wonders what's on the piece of paper.

"Foolish son of mine."Fugaku whispers and Sakura is dumbstruck, this man was Sasuke's father! She couldn't believe it. How were these people perceiving her? She watched as Fugaku passed the paper to the woman seated next to him. She read over the paper, her eyes lighting up as she read the paper. Sakura still wondering what the paper contained on it to make this woman so happy. The woman looked up from the paper to gaze at Sakura. Holding her gaze for a few seconds before speaking.

"Welcome to the family Uchiha Sakura." and Sakura promptly fainted.

* * *

His hands clenched the sides of the ship. It had been only hours since he had departed the port but it felt like years. The taste of his kiss with Sakura still lingered on his lips. The feel of her body pressed along his as they shared that kiss. He knew the thoughts would drive him crazy for the time being until he could satiate himself again and be with her, just to look at her, touch her possibly. But it would be a while before that could even happen. He would have to rely on the memories of them for now.

The most vivid one was the night before, when she had come to him, spoken to him, straddled him told her what she wanted before taking what she wanted. It had probably been one of the most erotic experiences Sasuke had ever had, but it was worth it. Feeling her riding him, her dress still on and his breeches only undone so that his member could be ridden. The feel of her breasts as he cupped them through her dress as they kissed feverishly, and then how she had looked when she had reached her peak, her eyes, glazed but vibrant as she took his own essence into her body.

Shaking his head he knew he needed to get those thoughts out of his head or he knew he would be too distracted to do anything else for a long while. He needed to concentrate on the coming weeks. It was still a two weeks journey to the nearest island. Then they would have to head to another island a week out from that island before he knew he could even start towards the Japan coast and head inland for a short period of time.

He knew Yuhi would be furious once he found out what had happened and especially the fact that now Yuhi could never get Sakura. He had wished he could have explained it to her, said something to her, before making her sign the marriage contract. Though by contract only it was still binding and he hoped that once this war was over, or even when he would be able to be with her, they would have a real ceremony, instead of a signing in a barn next to a horse. It wasn't ideal but he would do what he had promised her he would do. He would protect her with his life now.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered for a few moments before she was able to open them fully and look to see what was above her. There was a dull ache in the back of her head and she winced when she put a hand on the area of the ache to try and placate it with her hand, but there was unfortunately no such luck. Finding the strength to sit up she did so slowly only to be helped by someone else.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted." a kind woman's voice spoke. "I guess it was more of a shock to you then we had anticipated." Sakura turned her head to look at the woman who was speaking with her.

The woman who had called her Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke's mother, was sitting beside the bed looking over her and taking care of her. The woman was beautiful. She had an air of grace and finesse about her that she could also remember Sasuke having. Sasuke had that demanding aura of respect from his father and partial looks as well, but he seemed to have gotten some of his grace from his mother. The way he was fluid in just about everything he did.

"I'm sorry." The woman spoke. "I haven't introduced myself. Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke's mother." She smiled warmly and all Sakura could do was smile back at the woman. "Sasuke actually spoke about you the last time he was here. He kept staring at Sakura flowers so intently I didn't understand why. He never spoke your name, but now seeing you, I can understand why. Not only for your namesake, but truly you are a very beautiful woman."

"Arigatou." Sakura blushed at the woman. "I think you might be praising too high though. There is nothing truly special about me."

"Sakura, of course there is. Never think that. My son has truly been in a hell of his own for many years. And only you have been able to bring him out of that hell and begin to know what life really is all about. That makes you special." Mikoto said gently, cupping Sakura's cheek gently and a few tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

**Hope that was a great chapter! there will probably be some time skips next chapter... its also probably going to start winding down as well... so the story is coming to the end.. :(**

**so please review and let me know what you think!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Family is Dangerous

**so i am terribly sorry that this is way overdue. after the last update i was bombarded with finals for college, graduation from college, moving into my new apartment, finding another job and juggling the dating game again... the list goes on.. but i am extremely sorry that you have had to wait so long for this chapter.. i like to keep with regular updates and this has definitely not been regular so i apologize profusely and please excuse the grammatical errors i wanted to get this up asap after writing it!**

Disclaimer: DNON

Thanks for all the reviews!, alerts and faves! they mean so much to me! :)

ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Two months Later**

A dark shadow swept through the city, stopping to peek around corners before continuing towards their destination. The vast city seemed to hide the shadow as it moved throughout the city, up walls and into hallways. The shadow was swift and headed towards its goal. It would make no mistakes. Creeping into a building was easy, navigating the hallways even easier, and finally slipping into the destination was worth everything. Slinking forward to the intended target, and raising a hand from dark clothes, a glint hitting the weapon in the moonlight before it was thrust downward.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

The city was covered in snow and the sky continued to let the white flakes drift down to the earth floor. It was nearing the middle of winter and this winter like her last one seemed almost bleak. Though locations were different and though she was surrounded by family, through her husband, it was still not a merry time. It had been months since she had seen Sasuke, since she had last kissed him and married him in the dead of night in a barn.

She had found a great appreciation of the trees and nature that was encompassed within the great estate and though it was winter, where no blossoms showed, she had the hope that in the future, near future, that there would be small blossoms and within months there would be a picturesque scene before her. Reaching a small hand out, she delicately touched a small tree branch that would someday hold precious blossoms.

"Sasuke used to do what you are doing." Mikoto's gentle voice came from behind her. Sakura turned her head, not letting her hand fall and looked at her mother in law. She watched as the older woman took a graceful seat upon one of the benches. "It was only months ago when he was here that a similar scene took place." the older woman's smooth gray eyes watched her.

"And now, instead of him talking about a woman while looking at the cherry blossom trees, is that same woman mentioned standing before me."

"He spoke of me?" she asked looking back on the small branch and fingering it, letting the smooth texture run beneath her fingers.

"He was staring so intently at the newly blossomed blossoms, I could only imagine a woman could have made it possible for him to do that." the woman paused letting Sakura think. "I'm sure wherever he is, he is thinking of you." Sakura bowed her head.

"Then why doesn't he come back? Its been months and no word." a tear welled up within her emerald eye.

"Sasuke is a smart boy. He would never endanger you, you mean too much to him. And I"m sure even now he is trying in some way to make his way back to you and to his family. He will come back to us all. Just give him time." Mikoto saw the younger woman shake with tears and opened her arms for the younger woman to come to her and be enveloped and that was exactly what Sakura did.

* * *

Two cloaked men raced on foot across a large flat field trying to reach the nearby hill and what was on the other side of it. They hid themselves momentarily against a dune before peeking over the ledge to make sure their destination was on the other side before springing over the dune and scaling down the small ledge and entering into the midst of the tents.

Reaching one of the main central tents the men looked around quickly before pushing the tent flap out of the way and scurrying inside. As soon as the tent was flap was secured and they knew no one would be able to enter they continued through the tent their pace steady but commanding and hurried as the pair walked towards the center area of the ten.

After another flap was opened and closed the two men found their destination and the men that they needed to meet with as well. The two men already in the room nodded their heads as a signal and the hoods of the cloaks were removed, revealing two more men.

"Neji, Shikamaru, it's good to see you again." the blonde haired man said pushing his cloak away from his body.

"Same here Naruto. You as well Sasuke." Neji said watching the dark haired man with calculating eyes. Neji knew that Sasuke wouldn't be here unless it was personal and something that was necessary to be done.

Sasuke had made it clear that he had wanted no part in the war, but circumstances had made themselves so that no one could stay uninvolved, not matter how badly that person wanted it. It had come to the point that for him to return to Sapporo and his own port that he needed to enter into the war on the land to make that happen.

"What are the reports?" Sasuke asked, getting straight down to business. He knew that as soon as the meetings were finished at the camp that he could head to Sapporo for a day or so before he would eventually have to go back out to the see or possibly return to the camp.

"Stalemate." Shikamaru stated shaking his head. "A bloody stalemate and its been this way for over a month. Both sides should be nearly exhausted in supplies, but reports have started to come in saying northern ports have been able to supply the armies of the North with food and other supplies. Even the waters are starting to take sides." Sasuke shook his head. He had hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but he knew eventually it would be.

"Who are the biggest suppliers?" Sasuke asked looking down at a map. All merchants of course were located along the coasts, but really there were only a few that were large enough to really make an impact upon supplies. With the port Samo being down, only smaller merchants had made a it a rudimentary base for the time being, that port was canceled out.

"The Hano port is the main supplier, all the other ports seem to be hesitant to really help out their armies." Neji gave a solid questioning glance to Sasuke, whose face remained neutral to the news.

When Sasuke saw the glance that Neji shot him, he knew exactly what the Hyuuga was thinking. The Hano's wanted the North to win for multiple reasons, all involving him and Sakura he was sure. The Heir was probably tremendously angered when he had found out that his fiancee and his host were both gone, disappeared into the night and unable to somehow get to either of them. This was his way of getting back at the South that had apparently tempted him one to many times.

"Don't worry about the trade." Sasuke said. "worry about what's going with the men fighting this war."

"Sasuke's right. The Trade can easily stop, we need to focus on getting out of this stalemate and actually accomplish something." Shikamaru agreed.

"How do we do that then?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time, joining the men by the table and maps.

"Several months ago, there were rumors of an assassination on the North side. No one ever confirmed or denied the rumors and soon they just died away. However with careful espionage we know the truth and will expose it."

"Who was assassinated?"Sasuke's voice interrupted.

"The lead organizer of this whole damn war." Neji replied vehemently. "If word got our that the Daimyo who started this whole war was dead, the North would essentially fall apart."

"After studying the North's movements and motives it became clear that all the North's movements were practically controlled by one man, by one of the Daimyo's that ignited the fire within the North. Now we all know that the North has never been as unified as the South and with that, came that role of leadership. They made it all too easy that if something did happen, there would be no apparent leader." Shikamaru told the information.

"And who leads it now." Sasuke questioned. "Who leads the North?"

"Well since the death of Hazawa, a brother in law has been taking care of matters. His brother in law is actually a merchant by the name of Hano."

* * *

The man pushed the horse faster as is the devil were at the horses heels the horse obeyed its rider and lengthened its strides to cover more ground in one stride. His anger fueled him as well as the fact that he could have potentially stopped this war months ago, when he had one of the ringleaders of that cursed war right before him. Now all he knew was that he needed to go to Sapporo. His father needed to be told the news firsthand while the other Daimyos' would be receiving letters of notification.

After the death of Hazawa the North's main leadership had been in a frenzy not knowing who would lead their beloved war. Unfortunately for the South and the rest of the nation who wished for peace, a relative of the man Hazawa had come forth to take up leadership among the group, himself having been slighted by the South and wanting revenge.

A war that had started out as nothing more than a Daimyo angry at the way a country was being run turned into a fued of families unknowingly and would stay that way, except for those members involved in it.

Shikamaru had told him that another assassin was already on his way North to once again scout the leaders and then put an end to those that would once again start trouble. Though they were hoping with the news of Hazawa's death finally reaching the ears of the front line of the North that the stalemate would break enough for the South to make an attack against the Northern Armies, and make enough of a dent that when news of more deaths were received the army would politely accept defeat and lower themselves.

But then even after the imminent dispersal of the Northern Soldiers and the end of the war, the country was ravaged. It would take months to year to start to reform some of the war torn areas as well as cities that had been turned upside down to support the war and the military. This war had certainly been going on for far too long.

* * *

It was night when Sasuke reached the hill overlooking Sapporo. He remained there for only a few moments knowing that within those city walls was his wife as well as his family. Spurring the horse into action the horse lept forward anxious as well to enter into the city, knowing that it was sanctuary somehow.

Reaching the city gates, he slowed the horse to a walk and together the two walked quietly through the deserted streets, the horses hooves making a clopping sounds as they moved over the cobblestone streets. He pulled his cloak tighter around him not wanting anyone to see who was back in the city. He was lucky his horse also blended in nicely with the darkness as well.

Coming to the inner walls of the city that housed the compound he quickly slid from the horse and led the horse to the stables inside the compound. Luckily he had timed it right and the guards were changing so he could just easily slip inside without being noticed. The fewer that knew he was here the better. Leading the horse quickly to the stables he slipped the horse into a vacant stall and removed the saddle and bridle, letting the horse shake itself before starting to munch on some leftover oats in the feeder.

Leaving the horse, Sasuke quietly and stealthily made his way towards the main house of the compound. His father knew he was arriving and would be meeting with him in the dark in one of the smaller conference rooms.

Upon reaching the room he looked both ways before entering into the room and closing the door he turned to see his father already seating at a small table. There was a small candle flickering as well a pitcher of some drink as well as a medium sized platter holding a variety of foods. Fugaku held his out to his son communicating to him to have a seat. Taking the proffered seat Sasuke immediately started to pick at the food, not having properly eaten for several days, as his journey was fast and no time for long periods of time to eat properly or even drink enough.

After having his fill of some of the food and drink he reached within his cloak and pulled out a leather bound scroll and placed it in front of his father the tongs already slipping loose. His father reached for the scroll and unraveling the tongs and then peeling the leather away from the scroll he carefully unraveled it his eyes silently taking in the contents of the scroll. Once he was done he set the scroll down and sighed heavily.

"What are the armies next actions?" Fugaku asked, playing with the ends of the scroll as he closed it.

"Messengers are being dispatched to all the southern armies and Daimyo's as well as messengers to the North." Sasuke strictly told him. "Another assassin is also making his way North to do espionage and then take out key people to drive the North into a frenzy."

"I have heard that the armies on both sides are in a stalemate?"

"Hai it is true. There is just pointless weaponry going back and forth now Shikamaru isn't wasting any supplies and Neji has ordered that no one is to retaliate against the North at this point."

"And what of the Hanos?" Fugaku watched as his son's eyes narrowed.

"Helping aid the war. They are moving supplies on land to reach the troops." Sasuke saw the unasked question in his father's eyes. "I had no idea that the Hano's were involved in the war or even related to the Daimyo Hazawa and I'm positive Sakura didn't know either. She only knows of Yuhi and his father, not of their relatives." Fugaku nodded. "Besides, Sakura doesn't need to know that he is apart of this war." It was also a warning to his father to not tell her when he was long gone as well.

"Will you see her and your mother before you leave?" Fugaku asked taking a sip from his own drink.

"I have two days before I need to be back out at sea. My ships are about a half days hard ride south of here so I will be around for about a day and a half and leave the night after tomorrow night." Sasuke finished his own drink.

"She will be happy to see you again." Fugaku said as Sasuke stood up ready to find his wife.

"As will I father." he gave a small smirk before leaving the room.

* * *

**So here it was! Hopefully it was a good chapter and i will work on the next and having it up much sooner than this one!**

please review and let me know what you think!

**please review!**

**yoyo**


	16. Chapter 16: If Only for a Day

**wow... i'm horrible... my goodness it has taken so long to get this out to you... i apologize that it has.. but life has thrown me lots of curveballs the last couple of months between various things that are both stressful and exhausting... so i apologize to you that it has taken this long to get this out to you. **

**i would like to thank 22shot for messaging me and making me get my butt in gear about this chapter. i will try to make sure that it doesn't take this long to get the next chapter out!**

**thanks for the review, alerts and faves :)**

**disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It was as if she knew something was going to happen that night. The entire day she was restless, not being able to sit more than 5 minutes at a time and for some reason her body chose not to have an appetite either. Wandering aimlessly around the compound was the only thing that seemed to calm her body and spirits down. She had even heard Mikoto chuckle at her lightly when she had walked past one of the three tea rooms as she made her large circuit around the compound in attempt to ease herself of whatever was causing her anxiety!

When night fell and she found herself in the large bed that she had found herself in since her first night with the Uchihas, seeing as it was also Sasuke's bed. Her body tossed and turned and after what felt like hours she finally succumbed to a fitful sleep. Her body still on high alert, just waiting for something to happen.

She didn't know what time it was when she heard the shoji door almost silently slide open and then close and then the soft footfalls of someone approaching the bed. Her heart began to beat faster and when she felt the large hand take a rest on her lower back as she was sleeping on her belly, she immediately knew it was Sasuke. The bed dipped and she felt a weight come over her torso. Turning her head so it was now facing the edge of the bed she began to feel the breaths hit her face. A smile carved its way onto her lips.

"Sasuke." She breathed out contentedly. He was here with her, for how long she didn't know but that really didn't matter. He was here with her at this very moment.

Turning her body so that she now rested on her side she felt Sasuke also lay down on his side, after removing his boots from his feet. A hand came to cup her cheek before sliding back into her hair and tangled itself familiarly with the pink locks. He drew her forward for a chaste kiss. Drawing back he took her in. It has been too long since he had seen her and already his body was already aching with need to be with her in so many ways.

He didn't take long to look her over making sure she was fine, before he was kissing her again. Their lips starting to reacquaint themselves after such a long drought of each other. Her hands came up to rest on his chest before sliding up, feeling his body and skimming over his neck before tangling themselves in his own hair and exploring his back.

As the passion grew so did the heat and soon Sakura's hand had found the bottom of his shirt and started to lift it, Sasuke having to lean up slightly and break away from their kiss to dully discard the piece of cloth. Her hands explored his now bare skin, making her body buzz with a passion that she hadn't felt in months, while one of his hands had drug up the side of her sleeping gown, feeling her smooth skin up ther leg and thigh before gripping her ass and pushing it towards his own hips. Taking the initiative she wound her leg over his hip helping to push them together. They both groaned in unison before Sasuke had Sakura on her back and her gown gone within seconds, while she had his breeches almost all the way off as well.

As he entered her for the first time in months they both felt what they had been missing for the months they had been apart. Something inside each of them seemed to squeeze and tighten as they become one again. Sasuke had to clench his eyes shut unable to do anything else as for the moment they reveled with being with one another. He could feel Sakura's nails start to make prints in his back. Not being able to stay still any longer he began to move slowly at first before going harder and faster.

When they finally reached that pinnacle Sakura cried out while clutching tightly to Sasuke, making sure she was still connected to him as she felt as though she had fallen, while he gripped the sheets on the bed tightly turning his knuckles white. The months apart had certainly made sure that this experience was one of large proportions.

As they came down from their high, Sasuke still covered Sakura's body, not wanting to move from their position as she brought her head to the crux of his neck and shoulder. Their panting seemed to be the only noise made in the room before the sheets were ruffled as they changed positions. Though they each knew that one time wouldn't be enough for the time they had spent apart, they wanted to have this after moment before losing themselves in each other again.

* * *

The light of the morning seem to come too quickly for the two reunited lovers as they were tangled with each other as well as the sheets of the bed. Sakura was the first to awaken which was the first for her since when she had been out at the docks, Sasuke was always up before she was. Watching him sleep soundly she carefully disentangled herself from her husband and the bed, covering herself with a sleeping gown and robe before laying a kiss to his forehead before exiting the room in search of sustenance.

Upon entering into the dining room, Mikoto was already seated enjoying her morning meal with Fugaku by her side at the head of the table. Sakura walked calmly towards her own regular seat, sitting just as her own meal was brought from the kitchens. After taking her first bite she looked up to see a sparkle in Mikoto's eyes and immediately the younger woman knew that Mikoto knew of Sasuke's return and probably guessed at their endeavors the previous night. Her cheeks flushed and Mikoto let out a small chuckle catching Fugaku's attention. His eyes wandered from his wife to his daughter in law.  
"You look refreshed this morning Sakura-chan." Mikoto said with amusement in her voice, making Sakura's cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Don't fret my dear, its only natural to feel refreshed after such enjoyment." Sakura's blush burned harder.

"Leave the girl alone Mikoto." Fugaku scolded lightly. "She's still reveling in it all I'm sure." Sakura ducked her head not wanting the two to see her blush burning still on her face.

"Are you both disturbing my wife?" A voice came from the entryway and Sakura's head shot up to see Sasuke standing there. It took her a moment to register that he had said wife but after a moment of disbelief, a contentment fell over her and she gave off a small upturn of her lips in Sasuke's direction.

Mikoto stood and walked to her son, enveloping him in a hug which he returned as the distance between the two grew smaller.

"It is good to see you again my son." Mikoto affectionately told him. "We have been awaiting a visit from you for many months. I am fortunate that the day has come to see you again. It truly has been too long!"

"Agreed mother." Sasuke said. "Though the visit will be short, I too am glad that I could return for even a short while." He released his mother to occupy the seat next to his wife.

The breakfast was short and though few words were exchanged between the people sitting at the table, the atmosphere was light and Sakura seemed to glow with the happy fact that her husband was next to her after so many months of being apart.

* * *

The rest of the time that Sasuke was with her seemed to fly by as they talked, made love and wandered around the compound together. Sasuke was merely content just watching her, seeing her as she went about her daily routine though it had slightly changed since Sasuke was back for the few hours that he was with her. But right now all she cared about was that he was there with her if only for their short time together.

The night that Sasuke was to leave, she seemed to cling to him as he said brief goodbyes to his parents and then made his way to where a stable hand had his horse saddled and readied for his departure. Her hands clung to the material of his shirt and eyes brimmed with tears. The last few days had been heaven for her and dread filled her as she would once again watch as her husband disappeared from her sight, not knowing when she would be seeing him again.

Letting the hand keep his horse in his grasp for a few minutes longer, Sasuke let Sakura cling to him. A part of him ached for her. She had never known anything stable since her parents had died, and he knew that him leaving was not helping matters any, but the sooner he left the sooner he could return to gather her and take her back to the port and town.

He had send a man to check upon the town and port and was pleased to know that neither the house or the port had been harmed. It also pleased him to hear that several women from the town would go to the house weekly to make sure the place was kept up until his return with Sakura.

He felt Sakura's arms tighten around his torso and he couldn't help but let his own wrap around her shoulders and place his nose within her hair, showing her longing affection.

"I'll be back." he whispered, hoping those little words would help comfort her during the time he would be gone. She just nodded her head and clung to him tighter.

She knew that he was now involved with the war and she knew that he ma be going back to his ship that night, but she also knew that many nights later he would be back on the land helping to stop the war that raged within the country. She felt a hand tilt her chin up and she looked somberly into the eyes of her husband. Onyx seemed to pierce her own and he descended his head to take her lips as his own as he kissed her goodbye for the time being. Nipping and sucking gently he tried to express his feelings through that small kiss before he released her lips and her body to take his place upon his horse.

Emerald eyes watched as he mounted his horse, and before he motioned for his horse to move, their eyes met and then he was out of the gates, leaving the compound, the city and then the land. Feeling warm arms encircle her she felt her mother in laws body come to gentle her own as the mother encircled the daughter, letting the younger find comfort at the departure of her lover. Sakura turned to press her body into the bosom of Mikoto as Mikoto held the girl in the darkness.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke had left the main city gates, he spurred his horse even faster and made due to the south. His cloak flapped in the wind as the few hours journey was starting. Besides the feel on the wind rushing around him as he guided his steed across the land, this was also one of the best times for him to think.

He knew that as soon as he reached his several ships awaiting him, they would set sail again for the islands before coming back to this country to help continue fight the war. After this last trip he would remain on the land until the war was over, however long it would take. He hoped that while he was visiting the islands that the spies would have done their espionage and then the appropriate assassinations to help throw the North off.

But his mind also worried about the Hano family. Did they have any other ties to any other northern Daimyo's or important persons. He knew that Yuhi was taking over more of the shipping business than his father, due to having a trusted man reporting on the Hano's doings. But he knew also that all trade lines were slowing down. The battle had gone to the sea and now many merchants were only trading through their respective ports on either side. No longer would they go to the other side of the island if they could help it.

It had really become a desolate and forlorn time and Sasuke knew that it needed to end as well as others, but few were going to make the stand to do so. All Sasuke knew was that he would end this war if only for Sakura's sake.

His hands urged his stallion along and he felt the beast lengthen its ground eating stride. He would put an end to this war. He would end the coup that the Hano had assembled and he would make sure that he would give Sakura the life she deserved.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but hopefully it was still good!**

please review even though i probably don't deserve it for taking so long!

yoyo


	17. Chapter 17: Final Battle

**so yeah oops... i am such a bad author for not updating for months. crazy months and then i really didnt know how i wanted this chapter to come out, but just to let y'all know i wrote this entire thing today because i was like i NEED to get it done.. and wallah! it is!**

**so thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and alerting this story even though i havent updated in months! you are all awesome and the reason i want to get this story finished for you!**

**disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy! !:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The days seemed to just blur together as well as the weeks and months following Sasuke's departure from the estate for Sakura. The night he had left seemed still so fresh on her mind yet it was a while ago and it didnt help that since Fugaku was a Daimyo that reports were sent to him daily on the progress of the war and what was taking place. At times she would steer clear of the messengers not wanting to hear anything yet at times, her curiosity got the better of her and she would try and catch snippets of what was being said before doors were securely closed to others.

Mikoto had also become an even greater comfort to her than before Sasuke had arrived for the few days. The two some days spent every hour together talking and learning things from each other, usually Mikoto teaching the younger woman something she might not have known. The lessons Sakura was taught kept her mind off of Sasuke and the war and let learn things she could show Sasuke proudly when they were finally reunited after the war and moved back out the estate near the docks.

She was grateful that her life had started to slow down as well. After Sasuke had left, she had felt more at peace with what was going on around her. When having first arrived she had felt that she was somehow a burden upon Sasuke's parents, but since Sasuke had been there, she was more at east with her surroundings then she had been. Being able to really relax made things easier as she awaited news along with Mikoto about the war.

It was nearing the middle of december when a messenger came running through the compound waving a hand with a scroll in it almost joyously. Both Mikoto and Sakura shared a look before standing quickly to follow after the excited messenger to his destination which was Fugaku. The Uchiha Leader took the scroll almost anxiously and unraveled it with great speed before his dark eyes scanned the scroll with urgency. Mikoto and Sakura stood in the doorway, pressing against the wooden frame anxious as well to hear of what the scroll contained. After a few moments the Daimyo rolled the scroll back up and sighed heavily before looking at the two women and the messenger before talking.

"The war is over."

* * *

The man thanked the inky darkness around him as it was easier to move through the streets without incident to find his main objective. Though he knew every time he had come into the city so late at night it was endangering his life, he knew that he needed too, to help stop this pointless war from going any farther and somehow knowing that if he were to die, he would have died fighting for his cause of letting peace re-enter into the land and end the disputes of pointless squabbling men.

Flattening him body against a wall he watched with dark eyes as two soldiers passed through the street ahead of him. Getting closer to where he knew he was needed was getting trickier every time. This was not the first time at something like this mission and he knew that maybe, just maybe, that if he fully completed the mission this time, he would never have to scrounge around in the dark of night to find out information and that his life would no longer be left to chance. He wanted to retain his own mortality and the only way to do that now was to get what he needed too and scram.

Reaching the first of many outer walls he quickly ducked into a crevice that fortunately for him, not many knew about to grant him entrance into the inner courtyards, as well as it being just big enough for him to squeeze his lean body through. He poked his head out of the other side of the crevice making sure he was in the clear before he darted out towards the first main building. Scoping that perimeter out as he stealthily made his way towards it, he maneuvered himself to lightly vault himself over using his hands and pushing himself over the lower wall before dropping down.

It was one of the reasons he had always been called on these missions. He had stealth. He knew how to maneuver over obstacles, it had been part of samurai training when he had served at the capital city. After skirting around and vaulting several more objects, he was finally in the heart of the lions den. His eyes darted around before raising his body from the crouch it had occupied. He made quick light steps towards his destination. Pushing the door open with a gentle nudge he slipped his body inside. He knew that once he was in, he needed to copy some information and then get out alive. Reaching into a small pouch pressed tightly against his hip, he quickly pulled out a piece of parchment that was slightly damp.

Finding the information he needed, he lowered his own piece of parchment down and quickly covering it in soot he placed it on the context he was stealing. The context had grooved edges and placing the two together he pressed them together hard, but at the same time gently as to not cause awareness of what he was doing, after several seconds, he pulled his own paper back and after going to the nearby window and blowing the soot off the parchment, he could read out what he was sent for. Whistling gently he waited several seconds before he heard the light flap of wings. The pigeon settled itself on the windowsill and he quickly rolled up the parchment and carefully tied it to the birds leg before picking the pigeon up and letting it fly. It would know where to go.

Watching the bird leave sight, his eyes once again, darted around the room. There was just one more thing he needed to do and then he would be on his home stretch. After acquiring the last piece of information and this time storing it into his memory, he swiftly was leaving the room. Just as he reached the door it opened and a figure appeared before him. The light of the torch the man carried illuminated him and his face paled.

"Going somewhere spy?" the man's voice asked before laughing.

* * *

"Damn it!" the voice scolded. "Now what are we to do? We needed that last information and now the only person that could have told us now dead." the voice continued to rage.

"Calm down, Neji. Its not the end of the world. He isn't the only spy who has died and at least we got some of the information." another voice soothed Neji.

"I don't care if other spies have died. I care that he died. He was the best one. He would have brought us the last piece we needed. Now we have only partial information Shikamaru. Even you aren't smart enough to complete the puzzle." Neji continued to rage while Shikamaru gave a snort of disapproval.

"Shikamaru is only one person yes, but if we all think hard enough I'm sure we could figure out what we needed, besides, this was is almost over, lets just get it over and be done with it." a third voice entered.

"You just want to go back to your wife and ports Sasuke and create more Uchiha's to govern your lands." NejI barked.

"And you would do well to remember you place Hyuuga." Sasuke seethed back.

"Calm down both of you." Shikamaru snapped at both of them, "This isn't the time to quarrel. Sasuke is right, we are almost through with the war. Its already raged long enough. By the end of the week the final reinforcements from the South will be here and we can make our final attack against the leaders. The spy may have died, but we still have the information he sent via the pigeon and that's worth something. He brought us this far and we can remember his name with pride and finish what he had helped put an end too." the two men nodded agreeing with their companion.

"Now with the information we were able to obtain from him, we clearly have the layout of the city and the positioning of the men. Because the spy was discovered this information may be risky to use but I would guess that they don't know what exactly he sent us since the pigeon arrived to us. Once we get the final troops gathered we can put together the forces in formations that would best work against the city and their defenses." Shikamaru briefed.

"With the first two waves of forces already heading towards the city, they should be with by tomorrow sunset. We know that part of their forces since having been decimated at other smaller battles, have started to re-group behind the city, while a large force remains about a days journey to the east." Neji said pointing to map of the northern country. "Many of the ports and larger cities have been brought down by our forces. The only resistance will be at the main city." Sasuke nodded looking at the map.

"We may want to route one of the armies that is headed this way towards this large force, while send a smaller force to backtrack around the main city to try and cut off the re-grouping forces before they can lend a hand to the battle." Sasuke pointed out, moving several pieces around on the map indicating groups of soldiers.

"I agree with Sasuke. We need to make sure that once we take the city, that none of the forces are able to group themselves together and start another coup by going rogue on us. A swift harsh deliverance is what they need." Neji agreed before looking at Sasuke. " Sasuke ride out to the first two waves of forces, help Naruto lead them. I will take a part of the armies that we have here and head towards the large force on the east and Shikamaru, you will lead the last of the armies to help Sasuke and Naruto." Shikamaru gave his consent.

"Sasuke when you reach Naruto, asses the situation, and lay siege when its appropriate. We don't want to attack at the wrong time. Make sure everything is as it should be before laying the siege work down." Shikamaru advised. "I will be along shortly with the last forces as soon as possible." the three men looked at each other before nodding.

Sasuke nodded his agreement to the other two before grabbing his black cloak and throwing it over his shoulders. Stepping outside the large tent, he saw a large portion of the forces still settled in at the camp. The men that had accompanied him to this point would once again come with him to the main army body up north. Nearing the camps where his own men were, he saw them laughing raucously around a small blaze. One of the men saw him and his laughing stopped, the others around him followed suit. Sasuke stopped before the small blaze.

"We leave in fifteen to head farther north." He told the men and immediately they were packing up their supplies as well as tacking up their horses. Within fifteen minutes the rest of the camp saw a group of six men and their steeds flee the camp and head north.

* * *

The cold air whipped viciously against his face as he urged his horse forward. It was still winter in the land and though there was no snow on the ground and the ground wasn't as hard as stone, the coldness of the air made up for it. He knew a good long hard ride would only last for a few hours, but at least it would give them a jump start to make it to the forces within only two days instead of three or four, the faster he made north the faster he could head south again.

But at the same time, a part of him wished he could only go south, to be wrapped back up in Sakura's arm. Her warm body nestled against his as he loved her with his own body and as they slept. But for him to do that and to do that without fear of anyone coming after either of them he had to head north, to defeat the Hano's, to end this war, to return both the land and the minds of its inhabitants to peace. And although he was a merchant, he knew how to fight and to be that soldier when it called of him, and now was that time.

Dawn was starting to coat the land when the group of six took their first break, near a small stream, letting their horses drink while they quickly ate before gathering things back up and continuing on. All the men anxious to finally see the start of the end of the war in its final moments.

* * *

By dusk at the end of the second day one of his men shouted letting them know that allied flags were on the horizon. Adrenaline began to race through Sasuke as he spurred his horse onwards, the other flagging him. As more tents came into view several of the men already stationed began to call out seeing one of their commanders join them again. Several of these forces were also under the Uchiha flag and he knew they would welcome the sight of their Daimyo's son.

The group slowed upon entering the camp quickly trotting their horses to the Uchiha camps as Sasuke headed towards the main tent, where strategy would be discussed. Dismounting his horse a guard quickly took his mounts reins and led the horse to eat and drink, while Sasuke headed into the tent to meet with Naruto to being laying the groundwork for the seige plan. A map of the city nestled against his side inside his tunic as he reached Naruto.

The two men embraced quickly in greeting before quickly before words of war were quickly flowing off their lips. The initial plans had to be laid quickly and without delay. Sasuke would only give another day before the seige work would start for the forces. Naruto was a good commander, but they both knew that when it came to push and shove, Sasuke would win and he would lead the forces into the first attacks.

* * *

Two mornings later the enemy awoke to find siege work laid at their gates. Sasuke had received a message from Neji hours earlier letting him know that confrontation between him and the large force in the east was about to begin and that Shikamaru should only be a half day or a day behind Sasuke to back him up. Sasuke wouldn't start the full scale attack until Shikamaru arrived, but he had sent Naruto and small division of troops to backtrack around the walled city to confront the army re-grouping behind the city.

By tomorrow at mid-day Sasuke knew that the city would be ready to be breached. The thought of ending this war pricked constantly at Sasuke's mind, but he knew he needed to be calm, to think rationally, to explore every option available before he made a mistake. Also with Shikamaru's mind he knew that everything would hopefully go as planned, but then again war was never planned and during it everything was circumstantial. Hopefully this time, it would go as planned.

!

The night Shikamaru arrived at the camp, he and Sasuke barely slept. They were awake most of the night, looking at strategies and planning the exact attack. Nerves were edging on Sasuke's mind and his body was constantly running on adrenaline. Knowing that in several hours the last of the battles was about to take place. He hoped that within 48 hours he would be pushing south to reach Sapporo, but he knew that was wishful thinking. It would most likely be a week before he was able to head south, the least he would be able to do was to send a messenger letting his family know of the outcome of the war.

Dawn came all too soon and walking throughout the encampment, he heard the sound of metal clinking, horses whinnying as they were saddled for war and the clash of steel and metal as the swords were getting sharpened to take the life of a countryman. Though Sasuke was hardened to war, it made something inside of him twist in revulsion. Shaking his head he shook thoughts of blood and death out of his head, he knew he also needed to be prepared, which was why he was headed to the Uchiha tents to suit up appropriately.

He had no mind for wearing bulky metal, though it could protect him, he chose to wear instead a thick leather jerkin and riding breeches. The leather was thick and wasn't easy to pierce and it allowed him to move freely when he needed to move abruptly. Sliding a learn sword into a sheath across his back he also tucked a small dagger into the top of his boot, knowing it could come in handy.

After garbing himself in his battle attire he once again met up with Shikamaru, and the two began to lead the men into battle positions, readying them to attack and breach the walls. It wouldn't be easy but at the end of the day it would be worth it. He could hear men praying to their gods and began to ready themselves mentally for the day ahead of them and the battle before them.

It seemed for a few minutes that the land stood still. No sounds, no wind, just the picture of them looking at a city that was about to be breached. It was almost melodramatic, but Sasuke knew the moment would pass and the first battle cry would be called, and soon enough it was. The loud cry came from the front and soon the battle was starting and he lunged forward with his horse.

* * *

It had taken longer than Sasuke had thought to get through the gates. The city was more heavily fortified than they were led to believe, and like he had thought earlier, nothing in war ever goes as planned, but now it didn't matter, they were within the walls and that was enough. As soon as the soldiers were able to flow into the city to resume the fighting, Sasuke had taken a contingent of his own father's soldiers and made their way around the main fighting area towards the stronghold, where he was sure the the Hano's were waiting for the soldiers to come. The arrival would come sooner than they would have expected.

The band with Sasuke, quickly took care of the light amount of soldiers protecting the main estate, and the group was easily granted access to the estate, again quickly taking action to the few remaining soldiers within the compound. Sasuke and another soldier opened another small gateway leading into the main courtyards and after leading the men through the courtyard he realized it was deserted and unnaturally so. His men made wary comments and Sasuke could feel something coming and soon.

They began to enter into the house itself and make it through the rooms. Coming to the entrance of what looked like a training facility Sasuke laid his body against the wall before inching forward to look around the wall to see if anyone was in the large room. Listening to see if anyone was in the room, he could hear the steady breathing on an individual and taking the plunge, he quickly spun, sword out facing into the room.

His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the lone individual. The form was familiar only the face was shadowed.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, you finally make your appearance again." The arrogant voice of Yuhi taunted. "I was quite displeased when I found out that you had fled with your ships and sent Sakura away from me again. Don't you know it is wrong to covet anothers betrothed. Apparently your teachers never taught you that it was a sin to commit such acts."

"It is not wrong to love a person and act upon that feeling, even if the person was betrothed, but not to the man she loved."

"Of course upon hearing the stories, you somehow made her believe in your foolish charms of being a noble person. You over flatter yourself Uchiha. Always have and always will I'm afraid. There is no curing you of yourself, except maybe to kill you, and then where would that leave Sakura?" Yuhi laughed as he too branded his own sword and took a few swipes with it. "Let's make a deal Uchiha, who ever is the victor of this fight gets Sakura. Only fair when we both know at the end of this match only one will be left standing."

"A good deal, however even if by some chance you were to win, Sakura would be protected by the Uchiha clan, you would never even get close to her."

"A slight problem, but I'm sure it would eventually work out." Yuhi lamented, before lunging offensively towards Sasuke, making Sasuke parry and dodge the first attack and better prepare himself for the next one. The blows came fast and sudden, and it took all of Sasuke's skills to block the swings. He knew that he needed to start working offensively if he were to gain some upper hand in the match, rolling out of the way of an side swing from Yuhi, he was able to make an upward thrust of his sword, his blade's edge grazing the flesh of Yuhi's outer arm, creating a small stain of red to appear.

"A good move Uchiha, you drew first blood, but you certainly won't be the last to draw it." Yuhi countered Sasuke's move and lunged again as Sasuke was again regaining his feet, he smoothly dodged, but he was slightly off balance. Trying to parry heavy blows as he tried to retain his balance was proving difficult and he knew that if he went down it could mean disaster for him.

Yuhi swung his blade again from the side and as Sasuke dodged it by jumping back slightly, Yuhi was able to gain momentum to back slash it causing the blade to his Sasuke's own and push him off balace and onto the ground. Sasuke's side hit the ground and he tried to roll out of the way of a downward stroke that would be fatal if it connected with his body. Landing on his back, he saw the motion from the corner of his eye, and quickly rolled, just as the blade coming towards him nicked his back, a thin line appearing across his back, severing some of the leather and causing his skin to pucker and give out droplets of blood.

Sauke knew it was a close call and he needed to end this fight soon. He managed to regain his feet and balance and set upon Yuhi his own offense, the other man parried well, and even made a few more strikes, but for the most part the two were locked in sword play. Yuhi made another lunge and Sasuke skirted it, drawing out his small dagger from his boot and twisting around, he was able to ram the dagger into the sword arm of Yuhi right back near the shoulder blade, the man yelped in pain and his sword clattered to the ground and Sasuke took the initiative to push Yuhi to the ground and kicking the man's sword away let his own tip touch the flesh of the neck of his opponent.

"Surrender now Yuhi." Sasuke said breathing hard.

"There is no way I would surrender just to be executed. You'll have to kill me now if you want me dead." Yuhi panted back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and knew that the time had come. Though Sasuke hated to kill the man who was defenseless, it was better than let him live and possibly escape before execution. Making a decision he retreated his blade, making Yuhi glare at him, before plunging it down into the man's stomach. The dying man's eyes widened as the pain set in before letting out a choking cough and the last few breaths of air over a few moments, before his body went still.

Sasuke looked away from the man's glazed over eyes and withdrew his weapon before walking out of the room to find his own soldiers. He would stay and make sure all the affairs were in order before heading south. Back to his Sakure and back to relative peace.

* * *

**Well whataya think? worth the wait hopefully! sorry again**

**the epilogue will be out on sunday! i will make sure of it! promise!**

please review!

yoyo


	18. Epilogue

**I kept my word! the epilogue is out today! Im a bit sad to finish the story, as usual, but I've never not finished a story and I wasn't about to start now! and won't in the future!**

**I would like to thank everyone for reading! i love writing and just need to get back in my groove for it!**

**Thanks to those reviewed, Favorited and alerted! you are all amazing, especially for not giving up on me! :)**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy! (sorry its a bit short!)  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

_Its been three months since Sasuke rode back to Sapporo and we returned out to our home beside the seashore. I have found once again my favorite spot on the veranda overlooking the beautiful waters of the sea. I can hear the waves crashing against the rocks and from the corner of my eye I can glimpse the trail that leads down to the docks where Sasuke is right now. _

_So much has happened its hard to believe that in the past months and years that I have been able to find true happiness in my life. Though the land is still trying to regain itself again from being scourged from the war, it is comforting to know that no longer will Sasuke be leaving my side to fight men. I can still remember the day he rode back into Sapporo and through the estate gates. _

_We had received word that the war was over and for several days I would sit where I could see if Sasuke would be coming through the estate gates that day. It was nearly a week later before I heard the sound of men returning home and I knew Sasuke would be among them. I was back near the empty koi pond as usual when I heard the shouts arise and I can still remember how my heart raced knowing he was among those returning! Reaching the front of the estates I saw him dismounting his weary horse and even before he had the chance to say or do anything I was already swept up in his arms. _

_It was so good to feel him around me again. And I was happy that the nightmare was over. We would no longer have to look over our shoulders or run from each other again. That night after a small celebration we retired together only to spend hours exploring each others bodies. Reacquainting ourselves with each other again. The thin long scar that marred his back had caused me worry at first, but soon it didn't even matter. _

_We stayed for several more days in Sapporo before we ached to head back to the seashore house. I had missed the small comforts it had provided me when I had first appeared there and wanted to be reunited with the small comforts it provided as well as the solidarity it would provide. Nori accompanied us back and I was grateful for the older woman's presence. When Sasuke would leave on his ships, it was nice to have Nori around to keep me company and vice versa. _

_Since coming back from Sapporo, Sasuke has only left the port once for a short trip north to help rebuild some of the ports that had been destroyed because of the war. The merchants had apparently been talking of creating more of a stabilized system so that in the event of another war breaking out, the ports and merchants would be secure and allied amongst each other and would make sure equality remained throughout the waters. Though they weren't sure the system would work, but they would at least try. _

_As for myself. I have never been more content that I am now. Not even when I was living in the small farming town that I grew up with my parents. So much had happened in the last two years. I could never go back to that time when everything was innocent in life and I only had to worry about harvesting my father's crops. _

_Now I had been exposed to the true evils and vileness of the world, I could never go back to the view I had always had on the world, but my contentment that I had now, helped push that all aside. Though Sasuke was still never verbal with his love, I knew it was there. The way he would glance at me, the way he touched me when making love with me, even some of the words that he spoke, spoke of his true feelings for me and for that I was grateful. He had helped me in so many ways and for that I don't think I would ever be able to thank him for that, however, in some way I might be able to pay him back. _

_I had had some suspicion in my final days in Sapporo, but once reaching the seaside estate with Nori's help, we discovered that in some way I could thank Sasuke for everything. I was carrying a child within me, and before meeting Sasuke, carrying a child would send shudders through me, but knowing it was Sasuke's child, it made me grow warm. I hadn't revealed the news to him yet, but soon I would. I hoped he would be pleased with my condition when I would finally tell him. _

Hearing the shouts of the men, Sakura raised her head from her journal that she had started once she had moved back out the estate from Sapporo. In it, it contained the story of her life from the time she was a little girl to now. The journal she had decided would be hidden away once the final words were written it. She wanted to know that her account was recorded, but after closing the book she never wanted to relive it. It would be a distant memory and maybe she would start another one.

Laying the journal down, she walked over to the edge of the veranda and saw one of Sasuke's ships coming into port. Since returning he had usually stayed behind at the ports with Sakura to help make sure that everything in the books and town was in order before heading out for longer ventures. Grabbing a cloak she made her way around the veranda to the edge of the stairs that led down to the docks.

Looking down she was able to see the dark hair of her husband making its way away from the docks and up the wooden stairwell. A smile flitted across her face as she watched him. This is the way it should be she knew. Awaiting a husband she knew and loved instead of fearing a man that controlled her. When he came fully into view, he looked up and his dark obsidian eyes met hers. A warmth filled them and again her lips lifted. Oh she couldn't wait to tell him about their child. When he reached the top of the stairs enveloped her in her arms and she knew this is where she belonged. This is what her entire life had led her too. She was born a farmer's daughter and had become a merchant's wife and along the way she had been saved.

* * *

**So there it was the ending of the story! Hoped you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! **

As for my next story. I am currently working on it, however it won't be posted for a while. I have info on my next story on my profile, but i don't want my updates to be sporadic as they have been with this story. i want to complete more of it before i start posting.

**so please review for this story! it would mean a ton!**

thanks for all the support once again

yoyo


End file.
